


Hearts Don't Break Around Here

by GaelleDragons



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Arguing, BAMF John, Bullying, Carnival, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fighting, Fireworks, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Français | French, Friends to Lovers, Funeral, Happy Ending, Horses, Hurt/Comfort, Jim is a bully, John has strict parents, John is a crack shot, John is artistic, John saving Sherlock, Lazy Mornings, Lestrolly, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Morning After, Mutual Pining, Night Swim, Past Abuse, Reunions, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Swimming, Teenlock, Time Skips, désolé les tags sont en anglais c'est du nimporte quoi, homophobic parents, horse riding, pas de panique c'est très bref
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaelleDragons/pseuds/GaelleDragons
Summary: Quand John se trouve pris dans une bagarre à l’école, ses parents l’envoient dans le Sussex pour les vacances d’été avec l’espoir que vivre avec la famille Holmes le disciplinera un peu. C’est là qu’il rencontre Sherlock Holmes : un connard de première si intelligent que c’en était trop.John s’attend à un été long, terne et solitaire. Ce qu'il n'attend pas, c'est de former une amitié improbable avec le garçon étrange de l'autre côté du couloir. Ce qu'il attend encore moins, c'est de tomber amoureux de lui.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hearts Don't Break Around Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661196) by [thatawkwardfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatawkwardfriend/pseuds/thatawkwardfriend). 



Le problème était que, John ne pouvait pas exactement dire la vérité sur ce qui l’avait poussé à se bagarrer ce jour-là.

Il n’y avait aucun moyen pour lui d’expliquer comment il s'était promené dans la cour de l'école et avait trouvé sa sœur de 13 ans coincée entre deux garçons plus âgés. Comment, en s’approchant, il les avait entendus lancer des menaces et des injures homophobes contre elle.

Ou comment il avait ensuite tiré l’un d’eux en arrière par son col et l’avait frappé à la mâchoire. Comment l'autre avait sauté, l'attaquant au sol pendant que son ami récupérait. En tant qu'ancien joueur de rugby, John avait été en mesure de prendre le dessus et d'obtenir quelques bons coups. Le premier garçon avait stoppé son poignet avant qu’il ne puisse frapper une quatrième fois et l’avait renvoyé sur le bitume. Les deux l’avaient battu pendant qu’il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, alors que sa sœur Harry pleurait et les suppliait d’arrêter. Enfin, l’un des conseillers de l’école était arrivé avec deux professeurs de sport pour y mettre fin.

Trente minutes plus tard, John était assis dans le bureau du directeur, tenant un tissu taché de sang à sa lèvre. La conversation entre ses parents et le directeur, assis en face de lui, entra dans une oreille et sortit par l’autre.

A travers la fenêtre à sa gauche, il pouvait voir les deux garçons avec leurs parents qui criaient sur l’adjoint du directeur dans une salle séparée. Ils étaient manifestement le genre de parents qui défendaient leur enfant contre toutes les accusations.

John aurait aimé que ses parents soient aveuglément encourageants. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait une longue histoire de dix-huit ans qui lui rappelait la réalité de la situation.

Quand il avait 6 ans, il avait poussé un enfant dans la cour de récréation durant une partie de football amicale. Il n’était pas blessé, mais l’incident avait été reporté à ses parents quand la mère du garçon s’était plainte d’une épaule meurtrie. John fut emmené à sa maison pour présenter des excuses et n’était pas autorisé à jouer avec ses amis pendant une semaine. Quand il avait 10 ans, il avait reçu de mauvaises notes à un examen final. En conséquence, on lui avait donné un tuteur et placé dans un programme extra-scolaire pour améliorer ses compétences en mathématiques. A 14 ans, il avait été pris avec une cigarette par la mère d’un ami. Ses parents l'avaient mis en résidence surveillée pendant deux mois, et pendant longtemps, tous les rassemblements devaient être faits à leur appartement et terminés au coucher du soleil.

Et maintenant à 18 ans, il était assis dans le bureau du directeur, fixant le mur juste derrière l’oreille de son père. Il se demandait quelle horrible punition lui serait infligée cette fois.

Un petit coup se fit entendre derrière la porte, le sortant de ses pensées. La porte s’ouvrit timidement, et le directeur fit signe à une Harry tremblante aux yeux larmoyants.

« Mademoiselle Watson, pourriez-vous s’il-vous-plait décrire les évènements qui ont eu lieu plus tôt dans la cour ? »

Elle chercha du soutien dans les yeux de John, qui la rassura avec un léger, presque imperceptible mouvement de tête.

« Eh bien, hum, j’attendais que la classe de mon amie sorte quand ils… »

« Quelle amie ? »

« C-C-Clara », elle balbutia, comme si prononcer le nom signifiait une condamnation à mort. Le directeur hocha la tête pour qu’elle continue. « Je l’attendais quand ces garçons plus âgés sont venus et ont commencé à me harceler. »

« Et pourquoi te harcelaient-ils ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers John, ses grands yeux exorbités suppliant de l'aide. Comme toujours quand sa sœur avait besoin de lui, il sauta à sa rescousse.

« Parce que ce sont des intimidateurs qui ne peuvent pas se divertir autrement que d’harceler des filles de 13 ans. »

« Monsieur Watson, ma question ne vous était pas adressée. »

« Mais c’est vrai. »

« Eh bien, je vais avoir besoin de plus d’informations que ça si vous ne voulez pas être suspendu pour la dernière semaine du semestre. »

Il regarda Harry, puis ses parents. Sa mère avait l’air inquiète, et son père le regardait attentivement avec un froncement de sourcils sévère et déçu.

Trois ans plus tôt, quand il avait 15 ans, il avait formé son premier béguin pour un garçon – un de ses amis nommé Hector. Ils étaient sortis voir un film un soir, et John avait été assez certain que c’était un rendez-vous. Avec la façon dont ils avaient partagé une bouteille de Coca-Cola, et comment à la moitié du film, leurs bras s’étaient retrouvés reliés entre eux. Quand il fut déposé à son appartement, Hector s’attarda un moment avant de lui sourire et de se pencher en avant. Le cœur de John s’emballa rapidement alors qu’il s’avança pour le rencontrer à mi-chemin. _Alors voilà ce que ça fait d’embrasser un garçon_ , pensa-t-il. Il y avait pensé d’une manière fugace avant, mais jamais l’idée n’avait autant occupé son esprit qu’avant qu’il rencontre Hector. Il restait allongé la nuit se demandant à quoi ressembleraient sa peau, ses lèvres, ses cheveux s’il pouvait les toucher. Il se demandait ce que ça ferait d’enrouler ses bras autour d’épaules larges et robustes au lieu de courbes douces et féminines. Et maintenant il était là, sentant sa peau, ses lèvres, ses cheveux, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Et il eut sa réponse. . . il aimait ça.

La lumière du porche s’alluma et la porte de son appartement s’ouvrit. Les deux se séparèrent brusquement. Les yeux du père de John se braquèrent sur lui pendant qu’il renvoyait Hector chez lui et tira John par le col.

Son père l’avait frappé avant cela. Juste de simples claques piquantes au visage pour avoir répondu ou cherché les ennuis. Mais ça n’avait jamais été autant que ça. Poings volants et bousculade contre les murs. Lèvres sanglantes et insultes venimeuses. Du coin de la pièce, une Harriet de 10 ans sanglotait dans les bras de sa mère, tremblante et gelée. Il n’oublierait jamais l’horreur pure qu’il avait vue dans ses yeux cette nuit-là. John savait déjà qu’Harry aimait les filles. Il avait lu à propos d’un de ses béguins dans son journal intime une fois et l’avait innocemment taquinée. Ils étaient tous les deux assez intelligents pour ne jamais rien dire à leurs parents.

Quand leurs yeux s’étaient rencontrés entre deux chutes répétées de John à cause de la pluie de coups de poings incessante, il lui fit une promesse silencieuse de la protéger de ça. Dans ses yeux, il vit qu’elle avait compris, et elle serra sa mère et sanglota plus fort sans jamais pouvoir arracher ses yeux exorbités de la scène.

« Monsieur Watson ? » appela le directeur, le forçant à relever la tête. « J’ai dit que nous allions avoir besoin de plus que ce que vous nous avez raconté. »

« Je vous l’ai dit. Ce sont des harceleurs. »

« L’histoire qu’ils nous ont donnée est que vous vous êtes jeté sur Monsieur Evans quand ils marchaient vers le banc derrière votre sœur, et Monsieur Thomas a essayé de le défendre contre votre attaque. »

« Eh bien, cette histoire est un mensonge. »

Le directeur se pencha en avant. « Eh bien sauf si vous ou Mademoiselle Watson pouvez nous donner une raison plus spécifique que “elle était harcelée”, j’ai bien peur que nous ne puissions rien faire. »

L’esprit de John s’emballa pour trouver une raison – n’importe quelle raison – pour que quelqu’un embête sa sœur, et n’en trouva aucune. Elle ne s’habillait pas bizarrement. Elle ne zozotait pas ou ne bégayait pas. Elle avait de bonnes notes à l’école et n’était en aucun cas une solitaire.

Il savait déjà que c’était trop tard. Il avait fait une pause trop longue, et n’importe quelle histoire qu’il inventerait maintenant, sonnerait visiblement comme un mensonge.

« Monsieur Watson ? Avez-vous attaqué Monsieur Evans pour aucune raison ? Oui ou non ? »

John regarda ses parents puis Harry, qui restait debout tremblante et pâle. Il se souvint de la promesse silencieuse qu’il lui avait faite avec ses yeux pendant que les poings de son père l’agressaient sauvagement et que son sang décorait le sol. La promesse qu’elle ne subirait _jamais_ ça. _Jamais_.

Il lâcha un soupir résigné et ferma les yeux.

« Oui. »

**********

Quand il rentra à la maison, il ne fut pas battu comme il s’y attendait, ce qui, honnêtement, l’effrayait plus que si son père l’avait immédiatement cloué au mur en le serrant à la gorge.

A la place, ses parents se retirèrent dans leur chambre pour parler à voix basse derrière la porte fermée. Il s’assit dans la cuisine et pansa sa lèvre blessée pendant qu’il attendait. Harry lui apporta un sac de glace qu’il plaça sur ses côtes, qui allaient sans aucun doute être méchamment meurtries d’ici la fin de la journée. Il hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et la laissa s’asseoir silencieusement à côté de lui pendant que leurs parents parlaient. Aucune parole n’était nécessaire. Elle n’avait pas besoin de le remercier, et il était content qu’elle ait compris que c’était la dernière chose qu’il aurait voulu à ce moment.

Enfin ses parents réapparurent avec une expression solennelle et révélèrent quelle punition ils avaient décidé d’infliger.

**********

“Le Sussex ?!” cria-t-il avec colère.

« C’est exact. »

« Pour tout l’été ? »

Un millier d’objections volèrent à travers sa tête, mais aucune ne réussit à sortir de sa bouche. Comment verrait-il ses amis ? Les verrait-il tout court ? Reviendrait-il chez lui de temps en temps ? Et qu’en serait-il d’Harry, laissée là toute seule ? Où vivrait-il ? Comment voyagerait-il ?

« Vraiment, John, ce n’est que pour quelques mois » intervint sa mère en lisant les questions sur son visage. « Des dispositions ont été prises pour que tu restes au manoir des Holmes. »

« Qui ? »

« Vivre avec eux devrait arriver à te discipliner. »

« Qui sont-ils ? »

« S’ils ont été capables d’élever un bon garçon comme Mycroft », commença sa mère, son ton dégoulinant de respect et d’admiration.

« Et cet autre qu’ils ont mentionné. Comment il s’appelle ? Sherlock. S’ils peuvent s’en occuper sans devenir fous, » continua son père pour elle, « Alors tu ne devrais pas poser de problème. »

« Je ne savais même pas qu’ils avaient un autre fils avant que nous appelions » repris sa mère, pensant à haute voix.

_« Les gens ! Qui sont-ils ? »_

**********

Et c’est à la suite de tous ces évènements que John se retrouva à l’arrière d’une limousine noire et élégante, avec deux sacs de sport à ses pieds, sur le chemin du Sussex.

Vraiment, toute cette histoire était injuste, pensa-t-il pour la centième fois en regardant par la fenêtre.

L’envoyer loin de chez lui pour tout un été pour s’être bagarré ? Une bagarre qui n’avait même pas été de sa faute, en plus. Non pas que ça se saurait un jour. Mais même, une simple raclée et une suspension de cours auraient été plus supportables que ça. Comment ses parents pouvaient-ils le condamner à passer tout un été loin de ses amis et de sa sœur ? C’était tout simplement injuste.

Quant à cette famille Holmes, sa mère ne lui en avait guère appris plus que le fait que son père et Monsieur Holmes se connaissaient depuis longtemps. À l’entendre, ils ne semblaient pas avoir été de si bons amis. Il ne semblait pas non plus qu’ils gardaient beaucoup contact, partant du fait que ses parents ne savaient même pas qu’ils avaient un deuxième fils. John se demanda brièvement pourquoi il n’avait jamais entendu parler d’eux plus tôt. Ses parents avaient manifestement assez de relations avec eux pour leur demander d’accueillir leur fils pendant deux mois.

Les Holmes avaient un garçon d’à peu près son âge. Il savait déjà ça. Sherlock, s’il se souvenait bien. Mais de ce que ses parents avaient mentionné à son propos dans leurs barbes, il n’avait pas l’air d’un type très plaisant. A part lui, John serait seul avec seulement Monsieur et Madame Holmes, avec qui il n’avait probablement rien en commun, pendant deux longs mois. Ça promettait vraiment d’être un été ennuyant.

Y penser le replongea dans une humeur morne, et il s’affala sur le siège moelleux et rembourré, croisant les bras. Il avait été pour le moins stupéfait quand la limousine noire et brillante s’était arrêtée devant leur appartement terne de Londres. Il ne pensait pas que quiconque dans sa famille avait déjà vu une voiture de luxe de si près avant. Harry avait poussé un cri d’excitation en la voyant avant de se rappeler qu’elle était là pour emmener son frère.

Il savait que les Holmes étaient riches. Ça avait été évident quand sa mère avait mentionné qu’il résiderait dans leur manoir. Mais envoyer une limousine pour l’amener personnellement là-bas. C’était… quelque chose. Il laissa son esprit se demander ce que ça ferait de vivre dans une maison de cette taille. Il n’était jamais entré à l’intérieur d’un manoir avant. Peut-être qu’il y aurait des passages secrets et des tunnels cachés à explorer. Des étagères qui s’ouvraient sur d’autres salles, des œuvres d’art et des bibliothèques remplies de textes anciens dans lesquels il pourrait se plonger. La pensée lui remonta légèrement le moral, mais elle ne fit rien pour débarrasser son esprit de l’idée qu’il passerait l’été seul et sans amis dans une ville où il ne connaissait personne.

**********

John s’était endormi avec sa tête contre la fenêtre, mais il s’était réveillé quand une grosse bosse sur la route avait causé un bleu sur sa tempe. Pendant les quinze minutes suivantes, il regarda par la fenêtre, admirant le charme pittoresque du Sussex.

Le petit village qu’ils traversaient disparut rapidement quand ils virèrent hors de la route principale, sur une route terreuse apparemment sans fin.

Un moment, ils roulaient sur le long sentier sinueux entouré de tous côtés par des arbres et de l’herbe verte et luxuriante. L’instant d’après, les arbres s’écartèrent pour révéler une clairière, et le menton de John tomba à la vue du manoir des Holmes.

Ses yeux parcoururent l’extérieur beige jusqu’aux toits sombres et imposants. La façade était parfaitement symétrique, y compris les cheminées, les fenêtres, et tout le reste. Il semblait sorti tout droit d’un film romantique ou d’époque, qui se passerait à la campagne.

John remarqua que la cour était parfaitement taillée et assez grande pour jouer au rugby, mais son excitation naissante s’estompa rapidement quand il se souvint qu’il n’aurait probablement personne avec qui jouer. Pas que ça lui importait, se rappela-t-il avec une pointe d’amertume. Son père lui avait ordonné de quitter l’équipe trois ans plus tôt quand il avait découvert qu’il était bisexuel. Il ne voulait pas que, comme il le disait, « il se fasse des idées en roulant dans l’herbe avec les autres garçons ».

La limousine continua de rouler sur le chemin avant que le conducteur ne se dirige vers l’entrée principale et le laisse sortir. Ce n’était pas vraiment la peine d’aider John à décharger ses affaires. Il avait juste ses deux polochons et son sac à dos. Avec un hochement de tête professionnel, le conducteur partit ; laissant John, tête levée, fixant avec émerveillement le manoir en face de lui.

En montant l’escalier qui menait à la porte, il se sentit soudain très petit et mal vêtu avec sa veille chemise à carreaux et son pantalon kaki. Après un simple coup à la porte, un vieil homme fin qui semblait être un majordome lui ouvrit et le laissa entrer avec un sourire serré et automatique.

John pensa que ses vieilles baskets n’étaient pas à leur place sur le sol de marbre blanc de la grande entrée. Il regarda plus haut et vit un charmant lustre, et deux escaliers incurvés qui menaient au même endroit à l’étage. La sombre rambarde brun chocolat le long des escaliers contrastait magnifiquement avec les murs d’ivoire et les accents de beige qui les entouraient.

« Par ici », pressa le majordome, le forçant à détacher son regard du décor. Il le suivit hors du foyer et plus loin dans le manoir.

Soudainement, une femme ronde aux cheveux blancs attachés dans un chignon lâche, apparut au coin de la pièce.

« Oh ! » poussa-t-elle joyeusement en joignant ses mains ensembles près de sa joue. « Tu dois être John ! Mon Dieu, comme tu as grandi ! » Elle s’approcha et l’enveloppa dans un câlin écrasant.

« Euh – hey », parvint-il à dire.

« Toutes mes excuses », reprit la femme, le relâchant.

« Et vous êtes Madame Holmes ? » demanda-t-il. C’était une réelle question, pas une supposition. Il ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre de la part des Holmes. Mais il n’avait aucunement anticipé cette petite femme gaie dans un simple tablier, avec un stylo coincé dans son chignon comme si c’était l’endroit le plus évident où le placer.

« Oh s’il-te-plait, pas de ça. Appelle-moi Vicki. »

« Vicki » répéta-t-il avec un sourire. Ça sonnait bizarre dans sa bouche. Il ne s’était jamais adressé à des adultes par leur prénom avant. Ses parents étaient ‘maman’ et ‘papa’, ses professeurs et les parents de ses amis ‘monsieur’ et ‘madame’. « C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Elle répondit avec un large sourire, plein de chaleur et de sincérité. « De même. J’ai bien peur que tu ne puisses pas rencontrer mon mari avant quelques semaines. Il voyage, tu vois. » Elle le regarda encore une fois de haut en bas, « Tu n’as vraiment rien à voir avec la description que tes parents m’ont faite. » dit-elle presque pour elle-même alors qu’elle le conduisait à la cuisine.

John retint un gloussement amer, se demandant quelle histoire ridicule ses parents lui avaient donnée à propos de ses problèmes de comportement. « Oh oui ? Et qu’ont-ils dit? »

« Oh, ne t’en fais pas », balaya Vicki inconfortablement, ne voulant probablement pas l’offenser. « Nous sommes parfaitement heureux de t’avoir ici », dit-elle comme s’il s’agissait de vacances et pas d’une punition parce qu’il s’était battu avec deux garçons dans la cour de son école. « Sherlock sera content que tu sois là aussi. Il lui faudra juste un peu de temps. S’il-te-plait ne sois pas rebuté par ce qu’il pourrait te dire. C’est un bon garçon, je te l’assure. »

John fit un sourire crispé, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« A présent. Wallace peut vous conduire toi et tes affaires à ta chambre. » dit-elle, désignant le majordome qui était resté planté près d’eux tout ce temps. Il mettait John légèrement mal à l’aise avec ses yeux perçants et sa présence silencieuse, mais permanente.

**********

Sa chambre se trouvait au deuxième étage, au bout d’un long couloir. Wallace lui ouvrit la porte, déposa ses sacs sur le sol, et disparut presque silencieusement. La chambre était de taille normale et en aucune façon trop extravagante. Il y avait un lit simple le long du mur du fond, et un petit mais élégant lustre accroché au plafond. Des tentures marron pendaient aux quatre coins du lit à baldaquin, et des motifs délicats et tourbillonnants décoraient les murs.

Mais ce qui attira son regard fut la double baie vitrée à sa droite, encadrée avec goût par de fins rideaux couleur crème. Une brise rafraîchissante lui passa sur le visage quand il l’ouvrit, et sortit sur le balcon de la chambre.

Il n’en crut pas ses yeux quand il vit le jardin. C’était plus grand qu’un terrain de rugby…que plusieurs terrains de rugby en fait. L’herbe claire et courte reprenait celle de la cour, rayée de long en large avec des nuances plus foncées, montrant où elle avait été tondue. Il y avait une grande fontaine dans le milieu, entourée d’un chemin de pierre qui menait au porche, qui se trouvait juste en dessous de lui. De ce qu’il pouvait voir en se penchant par-dessus le bord du balcon, il y avait simplement des chaises rembourrées, des plantes en pot, et une arche de vigne. Des arbres luxuriants de toutes variétés entouraient le périmètre du jardin. C’était pittoresque. C’était parfait. C’était magnifique. John inspira une nouvelle bouffée de ce doux et frais air d’été et s’imagina passer ses journées ici, allongé sous le porche en dessinant ce qui l’entourait. Il avait toujours aimé dessiner.

« Rugby ou football ? » vint une voix riche et veloutée derrière lui, interrompant sa bulle de sérénité.

Il sursauta et se retourna pour trouver un garçon grand et mince à la peau pâle, sa tête couverte d’épaisses boucles sombres.

« Pardon? » demanda-t-il, son cœur encore palpitant du choc.

« C’est lequel ? Le rugby ou le football ? » répéta le garçon, prononçant chaque syllabe lentement comme s’il était trop stupide pour comprendre. Avec sa posture raide et ses mains jointes derrière son dos, il avait un air naturel d’autorité et de supériorité.

« Rugby », répondit-il, rentrant lentement dans la pièce. « Pardon, comment tu sais ça ? »

Le garçon l’ignora, et se contenta de murmurer qu’il aurait dû le savoir, à cause de ses pieds arqués et de la façon dont était réparti le poids de son corps. John se gratta l’arrière de la tête, mal à l’aise. Il se sentait scruté comme un livre.

« D’accord… Et tu dois être Sherlock ? »

« Évidemment. »

« Je suis John. »

« Évidemment » répéta-t-il avec plus de piquant.

« D’accord… » Ils restèrent un moment silencieux au milieu de sa chambre. John se sentait cloué sur place par le regard bleu glacé de Sherlock. « Eh bien, si c’est tout – »

« Tu n’as jamais mis les pieds dans une maison aussi grande, n’est-ce pas ? »

John sourit froidement et laissa échapper un rire dépourvu d’humour, se demandant si c’était ainsi qu’il essayait de se faire des amis. « Qu’est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » demanda-t-il, regardant sarcastiquement ses vêtements et ses vieilles baskets.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Les gens riches ne se mettent pas vraiment sur leur trente-et-un de manière régulière. C’est la façon dont tu te tiens, comme si le sol allait se casser sous tes pieds si tu appuies trop fort dessus. Tu marches comme si tu essayais de laisser le moins de trace possible. Quand tu es arrivé tu t’es arrêté pour observer la façade pendant une bonne minute. »

John hocha la tête, mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi cette information valait la peine d’être révélée. Il n’essayait pas vraiment de cacher le fait qu’il était impressionné par le manoir. Mais Sherlock continua.

« Tu vis dans un petit appartement avec ta famille. Tu partageais ta chambre avec ta sœur jusqu’à ce que tu deviennes trop grand. Mais tu n’as jamais perdu l’habitude de garder tes affaires rangées d’un côté de la chambre. Tu as placé tes sacs sur la petite chaise dans l’angle, malgré le fait qu’il y ait un endroit bien plus grand et bien plus évident où les poser sur le banc central, près du lit. »

« C’est… » John s’interrompit, aspiré par sa voix et la façon dont ses yeux le parcouraient comme s’il faisait un exposé et que John était son support visuel. Il était sur le point de lui dire que ses observations étaient incroyables, mais il continua.

« Tu as toujours vécu dans ce même appartement. Ta famille ne peut pas se permettre d’acheter plus grand, ou même plus récent. Ton père ne peut pas garder un emploi, et reste toujours au bas de l’échelle. Le peu d’argent qui vous reste finit généralement gaspillé en alcool, vu que ton père a une personnalité addictive. Personnalité qu’il t’aura probablement transmise. »

A la mention de son père, le sourire de John s’effaça lentement, son expression devenant de plus en plus sombre pendant que Sherlock divaguait, complètement inconscient de son changement de comportement.

« Il boit presque tous les soirs. Surtout pendant les weekends, il devient complètement saoul. Et étant donné son tempérament et sa tendance naturelle à la violence, – »

John s’élança en avant et plaqua Sherlock contre l’un des quatre piliers du lit à baldaquin. Lui soufflant dans la figure, il grogna à travers ses dents serrées, « Mettons une chose au clair tout de suite. Tu ne déduis jamais rien à propos de mon père. _Jamais_. C’est compris ? »

A part le fait qu’il s’était tu immédiatement, Sherlock paraissait peu sensible à sa confrontation. « Parfaitement. » dit-il, le regardant avec un sourcil arqué.

Après l’avoir regardé dans les yeux un moment, John lâcha l’avant de sa chemise et recula.

Génial, pensa-t-il, baissant la tête dans l’embarras alors qu’il se débarrassait mentalement de la colère qui lui restait. Sherlock irait sûrement dire à Madame Holmes qu’il l’avait attaqué, et elle se rendrait compte que tout ce que sa mère lui avait dit à son sujet était vrai.

« Ma chambre est de l’autre côté du couloir », dit Sherlock en sortant de sa chambre. « Si tu as besoin de quelque chose et que c’est incommode de me demander, demande à Wallace. Si c’est commode, demande-lui quand même. »

Sur ce, Sherlock disparut aussi rapidement et mystérieusement que Wallace.

Le cœur de John battait encore avec furie dans sa poitrine, alors qu’il retourna à ses sacs pour déballer ses affaires. Il comprenait maintenant ce que sa mère avait voulu dire avec tous ses commentaires vagues sur le second fils des Holmes, et ce que Vicki voulait dire quand elle l’avait averti de ne pas être offensé par son attitude. Il trouvait incroyable que quelqu’un d’aussi chaleureux et enjoué que Vicki pouvait avoir pour fils un tel enfoiré.

Pendant qu’il déballait ses t-shirts et ses shorts, il se demanda s’il lui serait possible de passer tout son été ici en évitant Sherlock Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le premier chapitre de cette traduction! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. ^^  
> Je suis une débutante en matière de traduction, alors je m'excuse si certains passages sonnent un peu faux (la traduction s'améliore au fur et à mesure des chapitres!). ^^"  
> J’essaierai de poster un chapitre tous les mercredis, tout dépendra du temps qu'il me faut pour traduire un nouveau chapitre.
> 
> Bien sûr tout le mérite revient à thatawkwardfriend, l'auteur, qui a écrit cette histoire génialissime. Alors n'hésitez pas à aller la complimenter sur son profil!
> 
> La traductrice accepte aussi les commentaires avec plaisir! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

John prit une nouvelle gorgée de son thé tout en écoutant Vicki lui parler de son ancien travail en tant que professeure de mathématiques à Oxford. Ils étaient tombés dans une sorte de routine ces derniers jours. John descendait pour prendre son petit-déjeuner aux alentours de neuf heures. Un repas complet avait déjà été préparé pour lui. Et quand il avait fini, il buvait son thé en écoutant les contes de Vicki, qui s’affairait à nettoyer. Il avait remarqué que même si Wallace s’occupait de la plupart des tâches ménagères, elle préférait qu’il reste hors de la cuisine. Elle adorait cuisiner, lui avait-elle dit. Son tablier faisait partie de sa tenue de tous les jours, avec un objet toujours coincé dans son chignon désordonné, que ce soit une cuillère, une baguette ou un stylo.

Il rit de bon cœur alors que Vicki lui pointait une cuillère recouverte de pâte et racontait son histoire à propos de Freddie Williams, l'élève le plus vilain et le plus immature qui ait jamais mis les pieds dans sa classe. Mais oh, elle s'était bien occupée de lui. Et à voir de ses réactions, il semblait qu'elle avait été le premier professeur à l’avoir jamais remis à sa place.

Le rire de John cessa immédiatement quand Sherlock apparut au coin de la pièce, lavé et habillé.

Cinq jours s’étaient écoulés depuis leur rencontre chaotique, et durant la majorité du temps, ils ne s’étaient pas vus du tout. Sherlock était toujours réveillé longtemps avant lui, et étant donné la taille du manoir, ils n’étaient jamais au même endroit au même moment. Ça lui convenait très bien. L’éviter s’était révélé bien plus facile que ce qu’il avait imaginé, malgré le fait qu’ils vivaient chacun d’un côté du couloir.

John défia Sherlock de ses yeux quand il le regarda curieusement de l’autre côté de la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Vicki semblait inconsciente de la tension qui régnait entre eux.

« Où vas-tu, Sherlock ? »

« Dehors » répondit-il, boutonnant ses manches sans lâcher le contact visuel.

Quand il fut sorti, Vicki couina et joignit ses mains en face d’elle comme elle l’avait fait quand elle avait vu John pour la première fois.

« Oh, je suis si heureuse que Sherlock ait un ami pour l’été ! »

John eut un rire moqueur derrière sa tasse de thé. _Comme si ça allait arriver un jour._

« Tu vois, avec Mycroft, mon autre fils, c’était facile. Il était toujours parfaitement sage et sérieux. Tous ses professeurs l’aimaient. Il n’avait pas beaucoup d’amis, mais il n’a jamais vraiment eu besoin de ce genre de choses. »

John acquiesça poliment, mais commença à se demander pourquoi elle lui racontait ça.

« Mais Sherlock d’un autre côté… » _Ah, nous y voilà_. « Un petit sauvage, que c’était. Erratique et énergique et juste… tellement, tellement en avance sur son âge. La différence entre son intelligence et sa maturité a causé une sorte de déconnexion mentale. C’est _ça_ qui a été difficile avec lui. Il n’a jamais eu d’amis en grandissant. Pas un seul. Et les harceleurs, oh mon Dieu. »

A la mention d’harceleurs, John releva la tête de là où il se cachait, derrière sa tasse de thé.

« Ils s’en prenaient terriblement à lui à cause de ce cerveau qu’il avait. Et il a tellement essayé de prétendre que ça ne l’affectait pas. Mais une mère sait. Je savais qu’il avait ce besoin profond d’être aimé et accepté, qu’il veuille l’admettre ou pas. Et pas juste par ses parents et ses professeurs. Par ses _camarades_ aussi. C’est ça qui l’a différencié de Mycroft. »

John regarda d’un air gêné au fond de sa tasse, faisant tourner les dernières gouttes de thé dans le fond.

« Oh John, ils étaient impitoyables, » continua-t-elle. Il ne put s’empêcher d’éprouver de la compassion, alors que son esprit lui fournissait des images d’Harry se faisant accaparer par les deux garçons plus âgés. « Ils le traitaient de tous les noms. ‘Tordu, psychopathe, zarbi’ tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et tu sais comment sont les enfants. Une fois que l’un d’eux a choisi une cible, tout le monde suit le mouvement. Et ce Sébastien Wilkes… » Elle secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation. « Tu peux imaginer pourquoi Sherlock ne s’est jamais fait d’amis. »

Elle se retourna et continua de laver la vaisselle comme s’ils venaient juste de parler de la météo. John n’arrivait pas à lever les yeux de sa tasse de thé.

« Enfin, » continua Vicki. « Je suis contente que tu sois là, c’est tout. Tu es un bon garçon, John. »

La culpabilité le submergea quand il repensa à la façon dont il avait traité Sherlock lors de sa première journée ici. Peut-être que ça avait été sa véritable tentative de se présenter et de se faire un ami. Peut-être devrait-il s’excuser.

Non. Il écarta ses pensées. Sherlock avait clairement dépassé les limites, à parler de son père comme ça. Il le méritait… n’est-ce pas ? Ou se disait-il seulement ça pour faire disparaître la nausée qui s’installait dans son ventre ?

Il remercia Vicki pour son délicieux repas et quitta la cuisine en vitesse.

**********

Quelques heures plus tard, John se retrouva à errer dans le parc. Il avait exploré le manoir durant les cinq derniers jours, mais à sa grande déception, il n’avait trouvé ni repères secrets, ni tunnels cachés. Il avait officiellement renoncé à en trouver, quand Wallace l’avait surpris en train de pousser sur une étagère, qui était restée immobile contre le mur.

Mais il n’avait pas encore pu profiter pleinement du grand jardin du manoir. Il descendit le chemin de pierres et passa autour de la fontaine au milieu de l’herbe tondue, admirant les tailles complexes des buissons et l’aménagement paysager délicat. Quand il en eut assez, il se demanda s'il était autorisé à s'aventurer au-delà du périmètre d’arbres épais bordant le gazon. Il n’avait jamais vraiment demandé jusqu’où la propriété des Holmes s’étendait. Mais quel mal y avait-il à une petite exploration ? Après tout, c’était le seul lieu de résidence sur plusieurs kilomètres dans n’importe quelle direction. Vicki ne serait sûrement pas en colère. Sherlock disparaissait pendant des heures tout le temps, et elle ne lui avait jamais demandé où il était allé. Avec un dernier regard appréhensif au manoir, il se glissa silencieusement sous l’épaisse couverture des arbres.

John ne pouvait pas dire depuis combien de temps il errait, se faufilant entre les arbres, inspectant à droite et à gauche, se demandant s’il était déjà passé devant ces bûches. Mais principalement, il cherchait un endroit confortable pour s’asseoir et dessiner. Son carnet de croquis était resté négligé dans son sac depuis qu’il était arrivé. Il avait besoin d’attention, et les doigts de John le démangeaient de créer.

Enfin, les bois s’ouvrirent sur une énorme clairière. Un magnifique champ d’herbe ondulée s’étendait sur des kilomètres dans de douces collines. Des touffes de fleurs blanches étaient éparpillées ça et là, reflétant la lumière du soleil de l'après-midi avec un angle parfait. Et tout cela était caché au plus profond de ces bois où personne ne semblait vouloir s'aventurer.

John resta à la lisière du bois, pas tout à fait dans le champ. Il s’assit le dos le long d’un tronc robuste. Ouvrant son carnet sur une page blanche, il commença à agiter son poignet rapidement pour créer de doux traits d’herbe vaporeuse. Plus foncé là, plus clair ici. Un peu plus broussailleux ici, et un reflet de soleil là-bas.

Il était tellement perdu dans les détails de la scène sur la page jaunâtre qu’il n’entendit pas les bruits de sabots approchant au loin. Ce fut seulement quand sa main commença à trembler à cause des vibrations de plus en plus violentes du sol qu’il leva les yeux pour trouver la source du tapage.

Soudain, un grand flou noir surgit des arbres à sa droite et s’élança dans le champ. John serait tombé en arrière de surprise si le tronc n’avait pas été là pour le soutenir. En regardant de plus près, il réalisa que le flou était en fait un magnifique cheval noir.

Et chevauchant galamment sur son dos comme s'il était né pour être ici. . . il y avait Sherlock Holmes.

Les yeux de John s’illuminèrent d’admiration à l’image majestueuse des deux glissant d’avant en arrière à travers le champ, comme s’ils ne faisaient qu’un. Il n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un d’aussi apaisé avant. Il était si différent du garçon acerbe et rigide qu’il avait rencontré quand il était arrivé au manoir. Le garçon en face de lui était libre, et tout à fait ravi sur le dos de cette magnifique et audacieuse créature.

Fermant sa mâchoire béante, John se réinstalla contre l’arbre et retrouva son crayon à côté de lui, dans l’herbe. Jetant rapidement un coup d’œil entre son carnet et Sherlock, il commença à dessiner les contours d’un cheval dans le champ.

Il traça les cuisses musclées et nuança la crinière scintillante volant sauvagement dans le vent. Et, sur son dos, Sherlock se penchant en avant, complètement immergé dans le décor, ignorant que John était à quelques mètres de lui, le capturant de façon permanente sur sa page.

**********

De retour au manoir quelques heures plus tard, John rangea son carnet de croquis bien à l’abri dans son sac à dos et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Après avoir habilement évité une conversation avec Vicki, il se faufila à travers le porche arrière. Pas que ça l’ennuyait, au contraire, il adorait discuter avec elle. C’était ce qu’il attendait le plus tous les matins depuis qu’il était arrivé : un petit-déjeuner tout préparé, un thé chaud, et écouter une autre des histoires de Vicki.

Mais tout de suite, il n’avait qu’une idée en tête. Et c’était de trouver où Sherlock gardait ce cheval. Il avait l’intime conviction que c’était l’endroit où il disparaissait chaque jour, et il voulait en avoir la preuve. Il n’avait aucune idée de pourquoi il avait tant besoin de le savoir, mais il y avait quelque chose de magnétique à son sujet. De la façon dont il disparaissait et rôdait autour du manoir de manière presque indétectable, au contraste entre ses déductions brutales et sa façon libre et majestueuse de monter à cheval – il devait absolument en savoir plus à son propos.

Plusieurs heures s’étaient écoulées depuis que John l’avait dessiné chevauchant son cheval, et il avait repéré la direction qu’ils avaient pris quand ils avaient terminé. Ils avaient l’air d’être revenus vers le manoir, donc ils ne pouvaient pas être bien loin.

Il traversa de nouveau le périmètre d’arbres et se dirigea cette fois vers la droite au lieu d’aller tout droit. Très vite, les arbres se dégagèrent, révélant une petite pente herbeuse du haut de laquelle il se tenait. Et en bas de la colline se trouvait une petite grange blanche au toit brun.

Bingo.

John descendit prudemment les marches de pierre encastrées dans la pente et passa devant les grandes portes à double battant de la grange. A droite et à gauche, il y avait plusieurs boxes spacieux, chacune contenant un cheval.

Le cheval noir, le premier à sa gauche, était encore plus majestueux vu de près. Il réalisa que sa robe brillante reluisait comme de la soie même dans ces écuries poussiéreuses et mal éclairées. Ça lui donnait presque l’impression d’être mouillée. Sa figure était pointue et anguleuse, ses yeux sombres le fixant de derrière sa mèche. Il approcha précautionneusement et offrit sa main à la jument.

Elle frappa le sol du sabot et donna un coup de dent vers sa main, avant de détourner sa tête en signe de dégout.

John gloussa d’amusement, abaissant sa main.

« Ok, ok. On dirait que tu ne m’aimes pas beaucoup. » Avec un sourire, il tourna son attention vers les trois autres chevaux dans l’écurie.

Juste en face de la jument noire se trouvait un étalon à l'air ennuyé, avec un pelage blanc et gris terne, et une crinière assortie de couleur gris foncé. A côté de lui était un cheval blanc qui avait l’air d’être tout droit sorti d’un conte de fées. Tout ce qu’il manquait était une paire d’ailes duveteuses et une corne sur son front.

Mais ce qui attira vraiment l’attention de John fut le cheval situé tout au fond – une robe ocre dorée avec une crinière et une queue lisses et noires. Quand il approcha, elle releva sa tête avec curiosité et la plaça au-dessus de la porte. Celle-là ne rechigna pas quand il tendit sa main. Bien au contraire, elle grogna et fourra son museau dans sa main.

John gloussa et passa ses doigts à travers la douce crinière sombre.

« Son nom est Juliette, » dit une voix grave derrière lui.

John se retourna pour trouver Sherlock, appuyé contre un pilier en bois, l’observant.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça », dit-il. S’il allait être là tout l’été, Sherlock ne pouvait pas continuer à annoncer sa présence en se glissant derrière lui et en lui faisant frôler la crise cardiaque.

Sherlock continua de le fixer du regard. John déglutit nerveusement, se demandant ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il n’était même pas censé être là, encore moins interagir avec ses chevaux. Aurait-il des problèmes avec Vicki ? Sherlock était-il en colère qu’il l’ait suivi ?

Sherlock se décolla du pilier avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire caché. Il devait avoir réussi à lire toutes les questions et les préoccupations qui venaient de lui traverser le visage. John avait toujours détesté cette facette de lui-même. Il était peut-être un livre fermé, mais cela n'empêchait pas ses émotions de se manifester dans chaque scintillement et chaque contraction de son visage.

Ce qui était étrange, c’est que Sherlock n’avait pas du tout l’air dérangé qu’il soit là.

Quand John resta trop longtemps sans accorder d’attention à Juliette, elle se frotta au côté de sa tête et souffla pour lui rappeler sa présence. John lui sourit et continua de lui caresser le cou.

« Nous l’avons achetée quand elle n’était qu’un poulain. Elle n’est pas des plus malignes, mais elle a un cœur d’or », dit Sherlock tout en rejoignant le boxe de la jument noire pour la caresser tendrement.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire “pas des plus malignes?” » questionna John, grattant entre les oreilles de Juliette. Il était surpris de prendre autant la défense de cet animal qu’il venait de rencontrer. « Les chevaux ne sont pas supposés être intelligents ? »

« Si, mais regarde-la maintenant. Elle fait confiance aux inconnus bien trop vite. Elle ne te connaît même pas. » rétorqua-t-il d’un air suffisant. Il continua de caresser sa propre jument, comme si elle était trop bonne pour faire quelque chose de si stupide.

« Eh bien, tu sais ce qu’on dit. Les animaux ont de bons instincts. » répondit John malicieusement tout en frottant le visage de Juliette.

« Mais fais confiance à la mauvaise personne, et tu pourrais mal finir. Elle devra apprendre cette leçon un jour ou l’autre. »

« Oh, ne sois pas si pessimiste. Elle est juste amicale. » A ce moment, Juliette hennit et blottit son museau contre le haut de sa tête. « Ou peut-être qu’elle m’aime juste vraiment bien. »

« Ne t’attaches pas trop vite, » dit Sherlock. Il ramassa une pomme dans un tonneau voisin et la jeta dans son boxe. Immédiatement, elle se détourna et trotta pour la prendre dans sa bouche. « C’est une amie volage. »

John sourit en la voyant gober la pomme comme si elle n’avait pas mangé depuis des jours.

« Et elle, » dit Sherlock en tirant un seau d’eau vers le boxe du cheval noir, « c’est Sélène. » Il déverrouilla la porte pour lui permettre de se baisser et de laper l’eau. « Je voulais l’appeler Blackbeard, comme le pirate. Mais mes parents m’ont dit que c’était une fille. J’ai pensé qu’un nom de déesse de la lune était plus approprié pour une beauté éthérée comme elle. »

« Elle a un caractère bien trempé. »

« Je préfère appeler ça de la compagnie sélective, » dit-il fièrement.

« Elle m’a presque arraché la main. »

Sherlock rit profondément et gratta son oreille. Il fallut un moment pour que John réalise ce qu’il était en train de faire.

« Ne la récompense pas pour ça ! Enseigne-lui les manières ! »

« Ou peut-être que je dois t’apprendre à la traiter correctement. »

« J’étais un parfait gentleman quand je l’ai approchée, merci bien. »

« Viens ici. »

Alors que John s'approchait d'eux, Sélène renifla à nouveau et détourna la tête.  
  
« Tu vois? »

« Fais comme moi, » souffla Sherlock, avançant sa main.

John le suivit, et laissa son poignet se faire guider par une main maigre. L’approbation de Sherlock sembla mettre Sélène un peu plus à l’aise.

Quand il fut à un cheveu de toucher son cou, la paume de Sherlock couvrit le dos de sa main et la poussa en avant. Sélène se tendit, mais s’apaisa immédiatement quand Sherlock frotta son museau.

« Et voilà, » sa voix gronda profondément.

La main de Sherlock était très chaude contre la sienne. Bien qu'avant il avait été froid et distant, John ne pouvait maintenant plus nier la chaleur incontestablement humaine qui s’infiltrait plus profondément dans sa peau chaque seconde que le contact s’attardait.

John regarda leurs mains et se demanda si, à l’école, les harceleurs continueraient de traiter Sherlock de ‘tordu au cœur de pierre’ s’ils pouvaient le voir maintenant, instaurant la confiance entre deux êtres par la douceur, les conseils et le contact physique.

Quand Sherlock haussa un sourcil, John remarqua qu'à un moment donné, il avait dû détourner son regard vers son visage et le fixait maintenant ouvertement.

« Eh, désolé, » dit-il, gêné. Il retira sa main de Sélène. Soudain, le dos de sa main sembla plus froid, et… presque plus solitaire. « Écoute, hum. Je pense qu’on a commencé du mauvais pied toi et moi. »

Sherlock roula des yeux. « John, si tu crois que tu as besoin de t’excuser -, »

« Je dois. »

« Il n’y a pas besoin de nous mettre tous les deux plus mal à l’aise que -, »

« Écoute, juste. Et si on reprenait du début, d’accord ? On n’a pas besoin de passer tout l’été à prétendre que l’autre n’existe pas. »

Les yeux de Sherlock se déplacèrent d’un air gêné pendant un instant. Puis il acquiesça, et c’était terminé.

« Euh, John. Peut-être que tu devrais retourner voir ton nouvel ami. » Sherlock regardait derrière son épaule avec une expression amusée.

John se retourna et rit quand il trouva la tête de Juliette hors de son boxe, ses grands yeux de chiot les regardant avec un air méprisant.

Il revint près d’elle et caressa sa tête, et fut récompensé par une bouffée de souffle malodorant sur le visage. Il se retourna et toussa (ignorant le rire amusé de Sherlock), et se souvint des deux autres chevaux dans l’écurie.

« Qui sont-ils ? »

« Le gris s’appelle Napoléon. Il appartient à mon frère Mycroft, qui heureusement ne vit plus ici. »

« Où est-il ? »

« Il a un travail pépère au gouvernement. La blanche c’est Perséphone. Mes parents se sont rencontrés en l’entrainant ensemble. »

« C’est… étrangement romantique. »

« Oui, je pense pareil. Napoléon et Sélène étaient des cadeaux pour mon frère et moi quand nous avions dix ans et que nous commencions à apprendre à monter. Mais Sélène et Juliette avaient été élevées ensembles toute leur vie. Elles avaient formé un lien étrange et pour une certaine raison ne pouvaient pas être séparées. Sélène est entrée dans une sorte de dépression un mois après que nous l’ayons achetée, et nous avons dû revenir pour Juliette. »

« C’est incroyable. Ils sont tous incroyables. Vraiment. » Il caressa avec admiration la crinière de Juliette, et elle battit des paupières vers lui.

« Je peux t’apprendre à monter si tu veux, » proposa Sherlock. La tête de John se tourna vers lui.

« Vraiment? » demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme. « J’adorerais. » En fait, il ne pouvait pas penser à une meilleure façon de passer son temps pendant qu’il était là. Il finirait sûrement par s’ennuyer à dessiner des champs et à explorer tout seul.

Sherlock hocha la tête d’un air pincé, comme s’il n’était pas sûr de quelle offre ridicule venait de s’échapper de sa bouche.

« Très bien alors. Nous commencerons demain à l’aube. »


	3. Chapter 3

John aurait aimé dire qu’il n’était pas resté éveillé, à surveiller le réveil toutes les demi-heures cette nuit-là. Il aurait aussi préféré ne pas s’être assoupi précisément une heure avant le lever du soleil, mais ainsi va la vie.

Il roula hors de son lit, sa tête lourde à cause du manque de sommeil, mais toujours motivé. Il enfila maladroitement son pantalon et sa chemise et s’arrêta à la cuisine pour attraper une pomme, qu’il croqua à pleines dents alors qu’il sortait par le porche arrière.

Le ciel du petit matin s’étirait au-dessus de sa tête dans un profond bleu royal. On aurait très bien pu croire que c’était le soir, s’il n’y avait pas eu l'air vif du matin et le brouillard vaporeux qui ne venaient qu'avec l'aube. Les nuages dispersés en l’air n’étaient que de douces trainées, comme s'ils essayaient de ne pas déranger le ciel si tôt dans la journée. De fins rayons de lumière blanche passaient furtivement à travers les branches des arbres alors que le soleil faisait sa première apparition de la journée.

Quand John arriva, Sherlock était déjà dans l’écurie, frais et bien réveillé. Il lança aveuglément une brosse vers son épaule, visant parfaitement John même s’il n’avait pas encore annoncé sa présence.

« Commence par brosser la crinière et la queue de Juliette. Enlève tous les poils errants, ensuite brosse doucement sur son visage et son corps. »

« D’acc’. »

 Juliette semblait ravie de le revoir. Elle leva la tête et souffla, frappant ses sabots sur place comme si elle voulait courir vers lui mais n’avait pas la possibilité de bouger.

« Salut, toi, » dit-il en passant une main sur son museau.

« Je vais te brosser les cheveux, d’accord ? »

Derrière lui, Sherlock renifla tout en brossant Sélène.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de demander la permission, John. Elle n’est pas un enfant que tu dois garder. »

John leva les yeux au ciel. Il n’avait vraiment aucune expérience avec les animaux. Il n’avait jamais eu d’animal de compagnie, et ses amis n’avaient que des chats qui filaient à toute allure en présence d’étrangers. Il brossa doucement la crinière de Juliette. Les mèches ne passaient pas vraiment à travers les poils de la brosse. Il ne faisait que passer par-dessus pour retirer les poils, comme l’avait dit Sherlock.

Il termina et passa à sa queue, puis son visage, son cou et ses flancs. Juliette resta sage comme un ange tout au long du processus – sauf quand il était dans son champ de vision. A ce moment-là elle se contentait de pousser le dos de sa tête puis de regarder en l’air comme si elle n’avait rien fait.

Quand ils eurent terminé de panser leurs chevaux, Sherlock lui expliqua comment la seller. Puis ils conduisirent Sélène et Juliette juste devant l’écurie. Le ciel était maintenant coloré d’un doux bleu pervenche strié de rayures vibrantes de rouge, orange et rose. John était étonné de la vitesse avec laquelle le soleil était monté depuis son point le plus bas sur l'horizon.

« Il faut que tu mettes ton pied gauche dans l’étrier et que tu pousses avec ton pied droit. Utilise seulement tes bras pour te soutenir en tenant les rênes et la selle. »

John suivit ses instructions à la lettre, mais finit presque affalé en travers du dos de Juliette, avant de glisser sur le côté. Sherlock eut un petit rire moqueur pendant que John se repositionnait pour essayer à nouveau.

« Tu n’es pas exactement le professeur le plus encourageant, tu sais, » dit John alors qu’il essaya et échoua une nouvelle fois.

« La troisième fois c’est la bonne », répondit Sherlock d’un ton taquin.

Son pied glissa et il retomba à nouveau, et cette fois il cogna son nez contre son épaule pendant qu’il redescendait.

« Ou pas. »

John fronça les sourcils, refusant de se laisser humilier juste parce qu’il ne pouvait pas monter sur un stupide cheval.

Juliette souffla et piétina comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, et il frotta son cou en signe d’excuse. Il plaça son pied dans l’étrier une fois de plus et se lança aussi fort qu’il pût. Enfin, il réussit à passer sa jambe de l’autre côté de son dos et atterrit doucement sur la selle.

« C’était pas si mal, pour un quatrième essai. »

« Oh la ferme, toi. »

Sherlock sauta sans effort sur le dos de Sélène et trotta en face d’eux. Juliette, en revanche, resta immobile. John leva les yeux pour trouver Sherlock avec un sourire narquois, le regardant essayer de comprendre comment la faire bouger.

« Heu… en avant », dit John, pointant du doigt en face de lui.

Sherlock ricana joyeusement, et si ça n’avait pas été à ses dépens, John aurait pensé que c'était le son le plus délicieux qu'il avait jamais entendu.

« Ce serait sympa si tu me _disais comment faire les choses_ , crétin. »

Sherlock essuya les larmes de rire aux coins de ses yeux. « Presse doucement avec tes mollets. »

John s’exécuta, et Juliette s’élança immédiatement dans un trot soutenu.

« Woah ! » John agrippa les rênes aussi fort qu’il pût. Il avait l’impression qu’il allait être projeté en arrière et piétiné.

« On va sauter l’étape du pas », dit Sherlock, ses yeux scintillant malicieusement alors qu’il regardait John lutter. « C’est ennuyant. »

La ballade était cahoteuse et incroyablement désagréable, mais ça n’avait pas d’importance parce qu’il montait à cheval. Il montait à cheval ! Il n’avait jamais touché d’animal plus exotique qu’un chien ou un chat, et maintenant il était sur le dos d’une des créatures les plus belles et incroyables qu’il avait jamais vues.

Une fois de plus, Juliette semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées et hennit joyeusement pour lui.

Ils restèrent assez longtemps dans la clairière à l’extérieur de l’étable. Au moment où Sherlock avait fini de lui montrer comment se tenir pendant un trot et comment utiliser les rênes pour faire tourner et arrêter le cheval, le bassin de John déjà était douloureux et palpitant. De nombreuses fois, Sherlock lui dit qu’il était un cavalier-né. Il devait lui-même admettre qu’à part pour l’incident de la montée en selle, il avait l’air d’avoir compris les bases assez rapidement.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, quand le soleil de l’après-midi rayonnait sur eux, ils décidèrent de faire une pause.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que tu es prêt pour le galop », annonça Sherlock alors qu’ils étaient assis sous le proche, mangeant les sandwiches que Vicki leur avait faits.

John se bascula en arrière et passa une main sur le bas de son dos.

« Ne t’en fais pas », le rassura Sherlock. « C’est une allure beaucoup plus douce. Et si tu peux tenir un galop, on pourra aller dans le champ. Ce sera bien plus amusant que de rester dans la clairière. »

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient en effet dans le champ, côte à côte dans un galop confortable et rythmique. Le champ doré était magnifique quand John l’avait vu pour la première fois. Mais le voir défiler devant lui alors qu’il filait à dos de cheval, avec l’air d’été qui lui fouettait le visage, se sentant complètement en apesanteur… c’était tout simplement incroyable. La course était incroyablement régulière. Il n’avait jamais rien ressenti d’aussi exaltant de toute sa vie.

« Si tu veux la ralentir, presse légèrement avec tes jambes et penches-toi un peu en arrière », conseilla Sherlock, quand Juliette allait un peu trop vite. « Détends-toi. Il faut que tu te détendes. Tu n’as jamais interagi avec de grands animaux avant aujourd’hui. Toi et Juliette semblez avoir une connexion instantanée inhabituelle, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de te sentir un peu nerveux sur son dos. »

John se détendit mais fit signe à Juliette de ralentir encore plus.

« Je pense que c’est suffisant pour aujourd’hui. »

Ils continuèrent pendant un moment au pas, jusqu’à ce que John brise le silence avec une question qui le dérangeait.

« Comment tu as su ? »

« Su quoi ? »

« Que je n’avais jamais été proche d’autres animaux avant ? »

« C’est évident. »

« Ça ne l’est pas pour moi. Je ne peux pas dire à quels animaux tu as eu à faire avant juste en te regardant. »

Sherlock pinça ses lèvres défensivement. « C’est parce-que tu vois mais tu n’observes pas. Comme tous les autres. »

« ‘Vois mais n’observes pas’. Alors quoi ? Tu regardes les gens et tu peux juste dire des choses à propos d’eux en te basant sur leurs vêtements ou leur posture ou des trucs comme ça ? »

Sherlock avait l’air presque offensé par la description vague de son métier. « Si tu veux le réduire à de telles simplicités, alors oui. Je peux ‘juste dire des trucs sur les gens’. »

John rit aimablement de lui. « Désolé. Je ne voulais pas insulter ton art. »

« C’est une science. La science de la déduction », corrigea Sherlock dans le plus grand sérieux.

« Oh. Désolé. » A l’intérieur, il était toujours en train de rire du sérieux avec lequel il prenait ses blagues taquines – si on pouvait même les appeler des blagues. Il se demanda brièvement si quelqu’un avait déjà plaisanté ainsi avec lui. En considérant ce que Vicki lui avait dit à propos de la vie sociale de Sherlock quand il grandissait, il se dit que c’était peu plausible.

« Tu sais, c’est plutôt génial. Que tu puisses faire ça. »

Sherlock le regarda, l’air intrigué. « Tu trouves ? »

« Bien sûr. Plutôt extraordinaire. Je voulais te le dire le premier jour, mais… tu sais. »

« J’étais un idiot ? »

John lâcha un petit rire en signe d’accord. « Alors, » commença-t-il, essayant de changer de sujet. « Tu sais tous ces trucs sur moi, mais je ne connais presque rien sur toi. » _A part le fait que tu étais impitoyablement harcelé à l’école, mais c’est hors de propos._ « Dis-moi quelque chose sur toi. »

Sherlock cligna frénétiquement des yeux, apparemment étonné que quelqu’un demande à le connaître personnellement. « Je…hum. Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » balbutia-t-il.

« Je sais pas. Tu as une petite amie ? »

« Hum, non, » répondit-il, comme si on venait de lui demandait s’il avait un dinosaure comme animal de compagnie. « Pas vraiment mon domaine. »

John ne savait pas pourquoi cette réponse le soulageait d’une pression désagréable qui s’était installée dans sa poitrine depuis la nuit précédente – le genre de pression qu’il ressentait avant de demander à une fille de sortir avec lui, cette crainte dévorante d’être rejeté.

« Très bien, » continua-t-il, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à combien il se sentait plus léger tout à coup. Une petite voix agaçante dans sa tête lui demanda s’il oserait poser la question suivante qu’il avait au fond de sa pensée. « Désolé si j’étais impertinent. Je suppose que, vu que, tu sais… » il s’interrompit. _Vu que tu as le visage d’un ange,_ son esprit ne put s’empêcher d’ajouter avant qu’il ne le fasse taire.

« Tu l’étais. »

« Pardon, quoi ? »

« Impertinent. »

« Oh. Désolé. » Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant désespérément de faire demi-tour. Sa confiance s’envola, et il décida de na pas poser la seconde question qu’il avait en tête. « Okay, » continua-t-il. « Et tes centres d’intérêt ? Tes hobbies ? Tes peurs ? »

« Il n’y a pas grand-chose à faire ici. Si je reste trop longtemps sans rien pour occuper mon cerveau, il pourrit. Donc je m’occupe avec mes propres recherches et mes expériences. Quand ça devient mentalement fatiguant, je sors ici avec Sélène pour me rafraîchir l’esprit. »

« Tu disais que tu l’avais depuis tes 10 ans ? »

Il hocha la tête en signe de confirmation. « Nous avons tissé beaucoup de liens. » Il tapota le côté de son cou avec affection, et elle releva la tête comme si elle était une reine et que Sherlock s’agenouillait à ses pieds en signe de respect. John sourit de la différence entre sa personnalité et celle de Juliette. C’était incroyable qu’elles se soient si étroitement liées qu’elles avaient dû être adoptées ensembles.

« Quant à mes peurs, » continua Sherlock, l’air pensif pendant un moment. « L’ennui. » décida-t-il.

John ricana. « J’ai peur des hauteurs. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Aucune idée. Ce me met juste mal à l’aise. Pas toutes les peurs ont besoin d’être reliées à une histoire tragique. »

« Non, je suppose que non. »

Ils se baladèrent dans un silence confortable pendant un moment. Le ciel au-dessus d’eux commençait à s’assombrir très légèrement. John ne s’était jamais senti aussi à l’aise avec quelqu’un avant. Il avait eu un petit groupe d’amis en grandissant, mais comme le font les amis, ils allaient et venaient. Il s’était rapproché de certains d’entre eux, mais il y avait toujours eu une certaine distance entre eux. Il y avait sa sœur Harry, qu’il aimait tendrement. Mais on ne peut pas partager tant de choses que ça avec une sœur qui a cinq ans de moins que soi. Leur relation était principalement basée sur les moments où elle venait lui parler de ses problèmes personnels.

Et maintenant voilà qu’il se retrouvait avec un garçon qu’il avait rencontré seulement une semaine auparavant. Presque un inconnu. Et quelque part il avait l’impression de l’avoir connu depuis un millier d’années. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage sculpté, l’admirant un instant. Sherlock regardait droit devant lui, inconscient que les yeux de John le scrutaient comme s’il était une œuvre d’art. En le regardant maintenant, il réalisa qu’il était en réalité plutôt séduisant. Toutes ses boucles sombres et sa peau pâle… ses yeux d’aigue-marine, toujours en train de scruter, d’étudier, d’inspecter. La façon dont il se comportait, comme s’il ne faisait pas partie des gens autour de lui. Il était simplement un observateur, ici pour examiner, mais pas pour être engagé dans une conversation.

« Pourquoi tes parents t’ont-ils envoyé ici ? » questionna Sherlock soudainement, comme s’il s’était retenu de poser la question depuis des heures. Son regard resta fixé devant lui, comme s’il essayait de prétendre qu’il n’avait pas posé la question mais mourrait d’envie d’en avoir la réponse.

John s’éclaircit la gorge, décidant rapidement de combien il voulait lui révéler. Bizarrement, il trouva que ça ne le dérangeait pas de dire la vérité pour une fois. Il doutait qu’il pourrait dire ce qui était arrivé, même à ses amis les plus proches, chez lui – s’il pouvait même les appeler des ‘amis proches’.

« En fait, je me suis bagarré avec deux garçons à mon école. »

« Oui, je sais ça. Mais je sais qu’il y a plus derrière cette histoire que ce que tu as raconté à tout le monde. »

« Bien sûr que tu sais. » Il se sourit à lui-même. « Ils harcelaient ma sœur, Harry. Les garçons, je veux dire. Ils lui lançaient …des injures, et… »

« Quels genre d’injures ? »

John se mordit la langue et regarda ailleurs, se sentant un peu incertain de sa décision. « Des insultes. » Il ajouta après une pause, « Des injures homophobes. »

« Je vois. »

Un poids disparut dans sa poitrine, et il savait instinctivement qu’il avait fait le bon choix en lui disant. « Ouais. Alors j’en ai tiré un en arrière et je lui ai flanqué un coup au menton. »

« Il le méritait. »

« Et comment qu’il le méritait. Ça s’est terminé en baston générale. Et après, je ne pouvais pas dire la vérité sur ce qui m’avait poussé à les frapper sans démasquer Harry. Je n’ai pas été assez rapide pour inventer une histoire, et ils ont assumé que c’était moi qui avait commencé.

« Donc tes parents t’ont envoyé ici en guise de punition ? »

« D’une certaine manière, je suppose. Mais ils ont aussi l’air de penser que vivre ici va ‘me discipliner’, comme ils disent. A y repenser, je ne devrais pas être surpris. Mes parents ont toujours eu le chic pour me trouver des punitions complètement excessives. Surtout mon père. » Il ajouta dans sa barbe après un moment, « Je le déteste. »

Sherlock ne répondit rien, essayant sûrement de respecter sa promesse de ne rien déduire sur son père. John le remercia silencieusement, et ils continuèrent leur chevauchée jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit.

**********

La semaine suivante passa en un éclair. John et Sherlock passèrent chaque jour dehors dans les champs à dos de cheval. Très vite, John pouvait facilement monter aux côtés de Sherlock dans un galop fluide.

Un soir, il s’assit confortablement sans le salon des Holmes avec Vicki, un feu vif dansant en face d’eux.

« Est-ce que vous êtes montés à cheval aujourd’hui ? » demanda Vicki, aspirant son thé.

« Oui. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent dans un sourire chaleureux. « Je suppose que vous vous êtes bien amusés, alors ? »

« Assez oui, » répondit John. Et il se rendit compte qu’il le pensait.

« Je le pensais bien, » continua Vicki, se penchant en arrière dans son fauteuil. John sentit une histoire arriver. « Nous vivions à Londres avant de nous installer ici. Ça ne se compare pas, vraiment. Ne le prend pas mal bien sûr. »

John leva ses sourcils avec surprise, avant de réaliser que les Holmes n’avaient sans doute pas vécu dans le même quartier que celui où se trouvait l’appartement morne de sa famille.

« Nous avions une belle vie là-bas. Enfin, mon mari et moi au moins. Et Mycroft allait bientôt obtenir son diplôme. Mais Sherlock a eu tellement de mal, à être aussi en avance sur son âge intellectuellement. Les autres enfants lui faisaient vivre un enfer à cause de ça, comme je te l’ai dit. Et comme je disais, il essayait d’agir comme s’il n’était pas affecté par tout ça, mais au fond je savais qu’il l’était. Donc j’ai décidé de déménager ici pour le protéger de tous ces enfants, et de quoi que ce soit d’autre que le monde cruel avait à lui faire endurer. »

« Pourquoi ici ? »

« Ma mère est décédée et j’ai hérité du manoir. Il était resté vide pendant des années avant que nous emménagions, » expliqua-t-elle, regardant autour du salon avec fierté. « Je voulais un endroit avec une bonne histoire, tu vois. »

« Bonne histoire ? »

« Mes parents sont tombés amoureux sur ces terres. Comme mes grands-parents avant eux. Et j’ai rencontré l’amour de ma vie dans les écuries. Nous avons élevé un poulain ensemble, » dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

John souleva un sourcil, réalisant qu’il y en avait bien plus derrière l’histoire de leur rencontre que de simplement élever Perséphone.

« Mon père n’aimait pas trop que je sois tombée amoureuse du garçon d’écurie, » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d’œil malicieux. « Oh, c’était merveilleux. »

Elle termina son thé en une dernière gorgée. « Il avait essayé de me caser avec un autre garçon à l’époque. Il avait étudié à Eton, venait d’une famille riche… la totale. Mais je me suis enfuie avec William à la place. » Elle mit sa tête en arrière et rit joyeusement, se remémorant sans aucun doute la crise cardiaque qu’elle avait provoqué à son père à son retour.

Un petit sourire fatigué s’installa sur son visage quand son rire s’estompa.

« Donc c’est pour ça que j’ai choisi cet endroit. Les cœurs ne se brisent pas par ici, John. » Elle se leva et ramassa sa tasse de thé vide. « Je ne peux qu’espérer que mon garçon sera toujours à l’abri et aimé tant qu’il reste ici. »

John la regarda partir, à la fois perplexe et intrigué par ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

**********

La main agile de John faisait des allers-retours sur la page jaunâtre, créant un souvenir du visage de Juliette. La balançoire du porche le berçait d’avant en arrière alors que ses pieds se détachaient du sol de temps en temps. Tout en dessinant, il repensa à ce que Vicki lui avait dit la nuit précédente.

_Les cœurs ne se brisent pas par ici._

Quelle chose étrange à dire. Comme si garder Sherlock dans ce manoir allait le protéger de toutes les cruautés du monde pour toujours. Tout le monde doit quitter le nid à un moment ou un autre, et c’était naïf de la part de Vicki de penser qu’elle pourrait le protéger pour toujours juste en vivant dans cet endroit particulier.

Pourtant, quelque chose dans sa façon de le présenter donnait l’impression qu’il y avait comme une sorte de règle sacrée que tout le monde ici suivait. Pas de tristesse, pas de cœurs brisés. Ou, dans le cas de Sherlock, pas de harcèlement.

De toute sa vie, John n’aurait jamais pensé connecter un lieu avec des sentiments de cette façon. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des paroles énigmatiques de Vicki, considérant qu’il se faisait sans doute des idées, et se reconcentra pour tracer les yeux vitreux et opales de Juliette sur la page.

Dès qu’il aurait terminé son croquis, il l’enverrait à Harry, ainsi qu’une courte lettre qu’il aurait écrite. Avant de partir, il lui avait promis de lui écrire et de lui parler du Sussex, de la famille Holmes et de ce que ça faisait de vivre avec des ‘gens riches’, comme elle le disait.

Du coin de son œil, John aperçut la porte du porche glisser et une tête pleine de boucles sombres en sortir. Une agréable sensation commença à remuer son estomac – quelque chose qui avait commencé à arriver à chaque fois que Sherlock s’approchait de lui.

« John ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Je sors en ville aujourd’hui. »

« Oh… » Il s’était assis sur la balançoire du porche en attendant que Sherlock finisse de s’habiller pour qu’ils puissent aller ensemble dans les champs. Son cœur se crispa un peu à la pensée qu’il devrait passer le reste de la journée à s’occuper tout seul. Il avait fini par vraiment aimer passer du temps avec Sherlock pendant leurs leçons. Et le reste du temps, il ne faisait que disparaitre on-ne-sait où, et John ne le voyait que lors des repas. Mais toutes ces heures qu’ils passaient ensemble à dos de cheval faisaient partie des meilleures heures de sa vie.

Il força un sourire crispé sur son visage, priant pour que sa déception ne soit pas trop visible. « Très bien alors. »

Sherlock le regarda curieusement. « Tu ne veux pas venir ? »

John se redressa immédiatement, comme un chien qui vient d’entendre le mot ‘parc’.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr. » Il baissa les yeux et sourit tout en boutonnant ses manches. « J’aime avoir de la compagnie quand je sors, et tu n’as jamais vu le Sussex en dehors du manoir… Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Quelque chose dans sa façon de demander à John lui indiqua qu’il ne préférait généralement pas de compagnie lors de ses sorties.

« Oui, bien sûr ! » John se retint de sauter hors de la balançoire. _Tiens-toi juste normalement… n’aie pas l’air d’un idiot_ , se répéta-t-il. Il se demanda furtivement pourquoi il était soudainement si préoccupé de son attitude en face de Sherlock, mais il repoussa la pensée hors de son esprit. Il allait _enfin_ quitter la propriété pour la première fois depuis qu’il était arrivé ici.

Même si les jardins étaient charmants, il devait bien admettre qu’il avait un désir ardent de voir au-delà de ces murs.

**********

Le conducteur roula dans les ruelles d’un petit village pittoresque et s’arrêta sur le côté d’un trottoir pour laisser John et Sherlock descendre.

« Donc il va juste nous attendre ici ? » demanda John, se retournant vers le conducteur alors que Sherlock commençait à montrer le chemin.

« Il va peut-être rouler un peu. Faire des tours, » répondit-il d’un air détaché, « Mais oui, il nous attendra jusqu’à ce que nous ayons terminé. »

John ne savait pas trop quoi penser de quelqu’un qui devait simplement l’attendre pendant des heures sans rien d’autre à faire.

Très vite, ils approchèrent d’un marché animé. De petites boutiques et quelques cottages étaient plantés le long de la route. Des barils et des chariots de nourriture étaient promenés et vendus aux passants. De petits groupes de personnes étaient rassemblés dans différents coins de rue, remplissant l’air de bavardages inaudibles tandis que des enfants couraient autour de leurs jambes. Des gens s’affairaient à l’intérieur et à l’extérieur des boutiques. Le tintement harmonieux des carillons résonnait tout autour d’eux chaque fois que les portes étaient ouvertes et fermées, accueillant de nouveaux clients.

John se poussa juste à temps pour laisser passer un homme poussant un chariot d’oranges qui fonçait vers lui.

Toute la scène était d’une certaine manière très paisible et charmante – un peu comme une scène prise directement d’un film d’époque (un peu comme le manoir).

Il suivit Sherlock, restant près de lui alors qu’il admirait chaque magasin de bric-à-brac et chaque restaurant devant lesquels ils passaient. A sa gauche, deux enfants faisaient un combat d’épées avec des journaux roulés. Personne ne semblait se soucier des voitures, tout le monde bavardait tranquillement dans les rues. Le véhicule le plus dangereux sur la route était une voiturette de golf conduite par un vieil homme joyeux, qui distribuait des bonbons à un groupe d’enfants. Sur sa droite, deux femmes plus âgées étaient assises dans des fauteuils à bascule, à côté d’une charrette remplie de fleurs.

« John, » Sherlock tira son bras pour l’éviter de se faire marcher sur les pieds par les enfants qui se battaient aux journaux. « Je dois m’arrêter dans ce restaurant pour rendre de l’argent au propriétaire. »

En face de lui se trouvait un petit restaurant italien nommé ‘Chez Angelo.’

« Rendre de l’argent ? »

« Je l’ai sorti d’une accusation de meurtre. »

« Oh ! Wow, euh… »

« En prouvant qu’il était dans une autre partie de la ville en train de voler une voiture. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

John rit d’un air mal à l’aise.

« Il a essayé de me payer, mais je n’accepte pas. Les repas gratuits qu’il m’offre à chaque fois que je viens chez lui sont déjà plus qu’assez. Ça, et sa volonté de m’aider dès que j’ai besoin d’une faveur. »

« C’est, hum… wow. »

« Tu restes ici, d’accord ? Ou à peu près dans cette zone. Ne te perds pas. »

John grogna. « Je vais me débrouiller, Sherlock. J’ai pas deux ans. »

Sur ce, Sherlock fit volte-face et se dirigea vers le restaurant. Quand il fut parti, John revint vers les vieilles femmes assises entre plusieurs charrettes pleines de fleurs. Toutes les formes, toutes les couleurs et toutes les variétés auxquelles on pouvait penser les entouraient dans un arc en ciel odorant.

« Tu cherches quelque chose à acheter pour ta chérie, mon trésor ? » demanda l’une d’elles.

« Quoi ? Oh, non. Je regarde simplement. » Il releva la tête et regarda en arrière vers le restaurant d’Angelo, où Sherlock avait disparu. La sensation dans son estomac fit son retour quand elle avait prononcé le mot ‘chérie’.

« Je suis sûre qu’elle adorerait avoir un joli bouquet de pivoines roses ! »

« Ouais, non merci, » dit-il avec en souriant poliment. Comment quelqu’un comme Sherlock réagirait-il à un bouquet de fleurs ? Il tournerait probablement la tête avec dédain à la vue du geste inutile.  Ou peut-être qu’il serait le genre à bégayer et rougir, étant donné qu’il était peu probable que quiconque lui en ait jamais offert avant. John se retrouva à caresser les délicats pétales roses du bout du doigt, se demandant à quoi il ressemblerait, les joues rougies à cause de quelque chose qu’il avait fait.

_Mais d’où diable cette pensée avait bien pu venir ?_

Il suivit le long du demi-cercle de fleurs qui entourait les deux femmes, s’arrêtant pour inspecter chaque espèce qui attirait son attention, et lisant les petites cartes en-dessous qui expliquaient leur symbolisme. Il trouvait ça presque amusant. Qui passerait tant de temps à confectionner un bouquet si complexe ? Pourquoi ne pas juste choisir une poignée de celles qui étaient jolies et sentaient bon ? Ça ferait gagner du temps de toute façon…

Le bruit d’un rire malveillant derrière lui troubla ses pensées.

Quatre garçons étaient rassemblés à l’endroit où lui et Sherlock se tenaient avant qu’ils ne se séparent. En s’approchant de quelques pas, il réalisa que l’un deux était sans aucun doute Sherlock. On ne pouvait pas le confondre avec sa silhouette grande et maigre, et ses boucles sauvages. Et qui d’autre serait capable de porter un ensemble formel complètement boutonné sous la chaleur de l’été ?

Les trois autres garçons l’avaient entouré en demi-cercle.

John approcha encore et réalisa qu’ils ne semblaient pas s’être engagés dans une conversation très amicale. L’un d’eux, un gamin blond et maigre, était plié en deux tandis que son visage convulsait dans un ricanement moqueur. Le garçon à côté de lui ressemblait à la version humaine d’un rocher – grand et large avec des muscles gonflés et saillants. Le troisième, un type aux cheveux bruns qui semblait être le leader du groupe, se tenait entre les deux autres avec un sourire satisfait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l’air confiant.

Pendant ce temps, Sherlock était debout, les mains dans ses poches, l’air penaud. Il ressemblait à un chiot perdu au milieu d’une meute de loups. Il semblait hésiter entre les fusiller du regard et fixer le sol avec honte.

La colère monta dans la poitrine de John alors qu’il s’élança vers eux et commença à entendre leurs railleries.

« … pendant que tu le tiens par terre. Il aimerait ça, pas vrai, Seb ? » dit le garçon brun. Le grand musclé grogna en réponse. « Ce sera la seule action qu’il aura jamais eu de sa vie. »

Le petit garçon blond se cramponna à son estomac et ricana cruellement. Peu importe ce qu’ils venaient de lui dire, le visage de Sherlock était devenu écarlate. Pourtant il avait l’air d’essayer de donner l’impression de ne pas être affecté. Mais John pouvait voir son masque commencer à se craqueler avec les secousses de sa tempe et sa lèvre tremblante.

« Hé, hé Jim ! » siffla le blond. Sa voix ressemblait à celle d’un Chipmunk qui traverserait sa puberté cinq ans en retard. « Dis-lui le truc sur sa mère ! Tu te souviens ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns nommé Jim leva les yeux au ciel comme si le blond était une nuisance à son style. « Victor, cette blague date de l’année dernière. » Il redirigea son attention vers Sherlock. « Mais elle reste vraie. Est-ce que ta famille a acheté cette cage pour elle ?  J’ai entendu que les grosses truies deviennent sauvages à cette époque de l’année. Je te conseille de la retenir. »

Sherlock, qui avait jusque-là gardé son visage caché en fixant le sol, relava la tête, son visage tordu dans une grimace. John en avait assez vu. Il avança d’un pas franc et se planta devant Sherlock, son épaule chevauchant la sienne dans un subtil geste de protection.

« Hey, Sherlock. Tout va bien ici ? » demanda-t-il, le regard fixé directement sur Jim.

« John, » souffla Sherlock, visiblement gêné d’avoir été surpris dans une telle situation, mais aussi reconnaissant qu’il ait osé intervenir.

« Eh bien, qui c’est lui ? » demanda Jim en le parcourant des yeux de haut en bas.

« Peu importe. Qui es- _tu_  ? » répliqua-t-il.

Jim semblait à la fois impressionné et totalement insensible à son approche. Ses lèvres se courbèrent lentement en un sourire menaçant.

« Jim Moriarty. Un vieil ami de Sherlock. ‘John’, c’est ça ? Comme c’est mignon. »

« Vous n’avez pas vraiment l’air d’être amis, » répondit-il, regardant chacun des garçons comme s’ils étaient de la boue collant à ses chaussures.

Sherlock tira doucement sur sa manche. « John, ce n’est pas la peine. Ça va. »

« Non ça ne va pas, Sherlock. Ces enfoirés n’ont aucun droit de te parler comme ça. »

Le garçon large et musclé nommé Seb grogna et fit craquer ses phalanges.

« Pas besoin, Seb. » dit Jim, touchant doucement son bras avant de se retourner vers John. « Je disais juste à Sherlock combien j’avais hâte de passer du temps avec lui cet été. »

« En insultant sa mère ? »

Les yeux de Jim s’assombrirent. « Écoute, mon petit Johnny. Je ne sais pas ce qui te pousse à prendre la défense de ce maniaque, mais tu devrais éviter de mettre ton nez dans les affaires qui ne te concernent pas. Tu pourrais finir par… le regretter. »

« Ooh, c’est une menace ? Dis-moi, est-ce que tu vas la maintenir avec ou sans ton garde du corps ? » questionna-t-il, inclinant la tête vers Seb. « Parce que tu as l’air d’être le genre de lâche qui perd toute sa confiance quand il n’y a plus personne pour te couvrir le cul. »

Sherlock inspira doucement à ses mots. John ne savais pas si c’était par respect de son courage ou par peur des conséquences.

« Oh, vraiment ! » s’exclama Jim, tenant sa poitrine comme s’il était dans une sorte de pièce de théâtre dramatique. « Ton manque de manières m’importe peu, mon petit Johnny. Mon Dieu, on ne faisait que _parler_  ! »

« Ah oui ? Eh bien, ne lui parle pas. » John tira Sherlock par le bras. « Viens, Sherlock. » Il s’éloigna furieusement, tirant Sherlock avec lui par la force. Au coin de son œil, il ne rata pas de voir Jim empêcher calmement Seb d’aller les frapper. Le sourire malin qui était inscrit sur son visage laissa John incroyablement perturbé.

Mais le malaise qu’il ressentait fut vite enfoui dans sa rage bouillonnante. Quand ils furent assez loin des garçons, John s’arrêta près d’un lampadaire pour reprendre son souffle, pleinement conscient que la fumée lui sortait presque par les oreilles.

« Tu… tu n’aurais pas dû faire ça, » dit Sherlock.

« Comment tu les connais ? » demanda-t-il. Sa voix était pratiquement un grondement, mais sur le moment il ne pouvait pas se contrôler.

« Jim est… il est dangereux. Il va -, »

«  _Comment,_ Sherlock ?! »

Il l’entendit déglutir fortement. « L-L’école. »

« Non. Ta mère m’a dit qu’elle t’avait éloigné de Londres pour éviter des types comme eux. »

Il leva les yeux, espérant que Sherlock ne soit pas en colère que sa mère ait partagé tout ça avec lui. Mais tout ce qu’il trouva dans le visage de Sherlock fut un état de choc complet et un émerveillement total.

« Je… Jim était dans mon école quand j’étais à Londres. Mais sa tante vit dans le Sussex, et pendant l’été, les trois… » il s’interrompit. « John, » souffla-t-il. « Je n’ai pas – personne n’a jamais -, » il déglutit une nouvelle fois. « Personne n’a jamais fait… _ça_ avant. Je – C’était, hum… bien. »

John fixa le visage de Sherlock, qui brillait pratiquement d'adoration, et son cœur se brisa pour lui. Il pensa à tout ce que Vicki lui avait dit. Comment Sherlock avait été harcelé si brutalement, que sa famille avait dû déménager. Et maintenant il devait encore le supporter pendant l’été, quand Jim venait chez sa tante, apparemment. Il doutait que Vicki était au courant, elle lui en aurait sûrement déjà parlé si c’était le cas.

John secoua la tête, incrédule. « Pourquoi tu les laisses faire ça, Sherlock ? Pourquoi tu n’essaie pas au moins de répliquer ? » Dès que les mots eurent quitté sa bouche, John sut que c’était une question stupide. Évidemment, n’importe qui hésiterai à rétorquer des insultes sifflantes avec un type comme Seb sur le côté. Mais la réponse qui sortit de la bouche de Sherlock ne fut pas du tout ce à quoi il s’attendait, et elle craquela son cœur encore plus profondément.

« Parce qu’ils ont raison. »

« Je… quoi ? »

« Je suis un taré. Un tordu. Tous les noms qu’ils me donnent. Tout est vrai. »

John ferma ses yeux et secoua la tête furieusement. « Sherlock, écoute-moi. » Il attendit jusqu’à ce que Sherlock lève ses yeux pour rencontrer les siens. « Tu n’es aucune de ces choses, d’accord ? Tu n’es pas un taré. Tu es brillant. Tu n’es pas un tordu. Tu es extraordinaire. Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire que tu sois différent ? Ils aimeraient sûrement être capables de faire ce que tu fais. »

Sherlock ouvrit et referma sa bouche, clignant frénétiquement des yeux. John aurait trouvé ça plutôt mignon s’il n’avait pas été préoccupé par la rage qui affluait encore dans ses veines.

« Merci, » dit Sherlock. Son cerveau semblait avoir court-circuité, et c’est tout ce qu’il était capable de dire.

Il haussa une épaule. « C’est ce que font les amis, non ? Faire attention les uns aux autres. »

« Je n’ai jamais… eu d’ _ami_ avant. » dit-il comme si le mot était étranger à sa langue.

John sourit avec douceur. « Content de pouvoir être ton premier, alors. »

Quelque chose s’adoucit dans les yeux de Sherlock, et il le regarda comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois. Puis, lentement, son visage se fendit en un large sourire, ses yeux brillant et scintillant.

Pour la première fois, John remarqua que ses iris bleu-vert semblaient être tachetées de multiples couleurs. Il laissa son regard s’y perdre pendant un moment, avant de réaliser que Sherlock le fixait aussi droit dans les yeux. Il détacha son regard avec difficulté, sentant son visage rougir dans l’embarras.

« Alors, » dit-il, joignant ses mains ensemble, essayant de passer à autre chose. « On a sorti quelqu’un d’une accusation de meurtre, hein ? Ça te dérangerait d’élaborer ? »

Sherlock eut un rire profond. John écouta son histoire silencieusement alors qu’ils continuaient leur promenade autour du marché. Et si leurs mains se frottèrent l’une à l’autre plus d’une fois pendant qu’ils marchaient côte à côte, eh bien, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : Je sais que c’est peu crédible qu’il puisse faire du galop si rapidement, mais je voulais accélérer l’étape de l’apprentissage pour pouvoir revenir à l’intrigue. :) Aussi, je n’ai jamais pris de cours, donc désolé pour toutes les choses que j’ai pu rater ! (J’ai fait de mon mieux pour faire des recherches dans des articles et des vidéos Youtube)  
> J’espère que vous avez tous aimé ce chapitre !
> 
> Note de la traductrice: Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui a été très long à traduire mais très amusant! Je n'y connais pas grand chose en ce qui concerne l'équitation non plus, alors j'espère que j'ai utilisé les bons mots de vocabulaire. Comme toujours, merci de lire et n'hésitez pas à me prévenir si vous trouvez des fautes ou si un passage ne vous semble pas clair. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chaque jour, John appréciait de plus en plus Sherlock. Plus d’une fois, il se retrouva à partager des choses avec lui qu’il n’aurait jamais osé partager avec quelqu’un d’autre avant. Aussi, il se surprenait parfois à observer ses doigts agiles ajuster les ceintures de selle, ou à se perdre dans sa voix riche et profonde pendant qu’il expliquait et déduisait tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin – complètement captivé et absorbé par son charisme et son charme naturel.

Leurs journées étaient passées à dos de cheval, remplies d’excursions et de fous-rires. Toujours ensemble, toujours une unité.

John termina enfin le croquis de Juliette sur lequel il travaillait. Il tira la lettre hors de son sac-à-dos et descendit à la cuisine, où il trouva un homme qu’il n’avait jamais vu avant, parler à Vicki.

Ils se tenaient près de l’évier, leurs mains jointes se balançant doucement entre eux. Vicki baissa la tête et rit alors que l’homme la regardait avec des yeux familiers et scintillants.

« Oh, John ! » s’exclama Vicki quand elle le vit rôder sous l’arche. « Viens, viens ! Je te présente mon mari, William. »

« Alors voilà le fameux John ? » l’homme tendit sa main, et John la serra fermement. Il avait une voix profonde et veloutée qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Sherlock, et les mêmes yeux brillants et tachetés.

« Oui, bonjour. »

« Content d’enfin vous rencontrer. J’étais en Corée du Sud. Pour les affaires, tu comprends. »

Vicki ajusta la cravate de William et se mit sur ses pointes de pieds pour déposer un petit baiser sur sa bouche. « Et maintenant, bien sûr, il repart au travail. Dès qu’il revient à la maison après un mois de voyage d’affaires, il faut qu’il retourne au travail aussitôt. »

« Oh, Victoria. Tu sais que si ça ne tenais qu’à moi, je passerais tout mon temps avec toi. » Un sourire chaleureux et un regard de dévouement et de tendresse absolus passèrent entre eux. John sentit sa poitrine se tendre quand il essaya de se souvenir la dernière fois qu’il avait vu ses parents interagir d’une telle façon.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demanda Vicki, baissant son regard vers l’enveloppe dans sa main.

« Oh, c’est une lettre pour ma sœur. Je lui ai promis de lui écrire. »

« Ah. Et comment va la petite Harriet ? » questionna William.

John était surpris qu’il se soit souvenu de son nom. « Plus si petite maintenant, » répondit-il avec un sourire. « Elle a treize ans maintenant, et elle est très intelligente pour son âge. »

« Bon Dieu ! La dernière fois que je l’ai vue, elle tenait dans mes bras ! »

Si William avait vu Harry quand elle était bébé, John aurait eu cinq ans à l’époque. Assez âgé pour retenir quelques souvenirs vagues et confus, pourtant il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir jamais vu ou même entendu parler de la famille Holmes avant l’incident à l’école.

« Si tu me donnes cette lettre, John, je peux la poster pour toi sur mon chemin en allant au travail. »

John sourit en signe de reconnaissance et lui donna l’enveloppe.

« Euh, Monsieur Holmes, » commença-t-il, se sentant incroyablement hésitant tout à coup. « Comment est-ce que vous connaissez mes parents ? »

Vicki et William se regardèrent l’air intrigué avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Ils ne t’on jamais raconté ? »

John secoua la tête.

« Eh bien, c’est plutôt compréhensible. S’il y a une chose à laquelle Todd Watson tenait, c’était sa fierté, » affirma William avec une étincelle de malice dans l’œil, avant que Vicki ne le réprimande avec une petite tape sur le bras.

« Mes excuses, » dit-il. « D’accord. Tu vois, Todd et moi nous nous connaissions à l’école. Même année. Et à vrai dire, il était un peu un harceleur à l’époque. Ne le prend pas mal bien sûr, John. »

« Oh, pas grave, » dit John rapidement quand Vicki lança un regard noir à William. « Ouais, il n’a pas beaucoup changé sur ce plan d’ailleurs, » ajouta-t-il avec un mépris non-dissimulé dans sa voix.

« John, » dit Vicki sévèrement. « Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses comme ça à propos de ton père. »

Il haussa une épaule l’air embarrassé, tournant son regard vers William pour qu’il continue.

« Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup, Todd et moi. Je préférais ne pas me mettre en travers de son chemin pour des raisons évidentes. Mais tu vois, un jour dans notre dernière année avant l’université, j’ai eu le plaisir de le ridiculiser face à son gang quand ils avaient essayé d’embêter l’un de mes amis. Il n’a pas aimé ça pour le moins du monde, donc il m’a suivi après l’école. Il avait laissé son sac-à-dos et son skateboard dans une allée près d’un immeuble pour courir plus facilement, et il m’avait coincé dans un coin de rue en quelques minutes. »

John baissa honteusement les yeux et secoua la tête avec colère. Il ne pensait pas que c’était possible, mais William avait réussi à lui faire détester son père encore plus qu’il ne le détestait déjà.

« Il ne m’a pas battu ou quoi que ce soit. Juste des insultes verbales. Peut-être qu’il s’échauffait. Mais nous ne saurons jamais ce qui serait arrivé, parce que l’instant d’après nous avons entendu des sirènes de police qui descendaient la rue. Nous avons tous les deux couru et nous nous sommes séparés. Mais, le jour suivant, Todd a été arrêté parce-que son sac-à-dos et son skateboard avaient été retrouvés près de la boutique qui avait été cambriolées. J’ai décidé d’aller au poste de police et de me porter garant de lui. »

« Vous quoi ?! »

« Eh bien, je savais qu’il était innocent. Il n’était pas à la boutique quand elle avait été cambriolée. Il était avec moi. »

« Mais il était prêt à te frapper ! »

« Je préfère être frappé plutôt que de laisser un innocent être enfermé, John. J’ai sauvé ton père de l’arrestation et de l’exclusion. Je pense qu’il était si reconnaissant qu’il a gardé profil bas le reste de l’année et n’a plus participé aux idioties de son gang après ça. »

« Il vous a remercié ? »

« Eh bien, il ne voulait pas être vu en train de se trainer avec moi à l’école. Donc même s’il m’ignorait, nous avions toujours une sorte de rapport de confiance. Le jour où nous avons reçu nos diplômes, il est venu vers moi et m’a proprement montré sa gratitude. »

John roula des yeux. Ça ressemblait tellement à son père d’être si lâche qu’il avait attendu que son image ne soit plus en danger pour le remercier.

« Ne fait pas cette tête, John. Ton père est un homme bien. Depuis que nous avons terminé l’école, nous avons gardé contact pour des relations et des faveurs occasionnelles, quand nous en avions besoin. Je n’ai jamais regretté mon choix de toute ma vie. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous ne lui devez plus rien maintenant. Ce serait plutôt lui qui vous doit des faveurs. »

« Il ne me doit rien tu tout. Je lui ai dit que si jamais il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, il pouvait toujours compter sur moi, et que je ferais pareil. »

John ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi William prendrait la peine de garder contact avec quelqu’un qui était un abruti envers lui et ses amis à l’école. Vicki renchérit doucement pour aider.

« Les gens peuvent changer et mûrir tout au long de leur vie, John. Mon mari choisit de voir le bon dans chaque personne. Tu devrais essayer de faire pareil. »

John pensa que les poules auraient des dents d’ici à ce qu’il considère son père comme un homme bon.

**********

John se faufila dans les couloirs et monta plusieurs escaliers. Il était fier de dire qu’il pouvait maintenant se déplacer dans le manoir sans se perdre. Il entra dans sa chambre pour trouver Sherlock, debout près de son lit, le dos tourné vers lui. La sensation dans son estomac refit surface jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise ce qu’il était en train de faire.

« Sherlock… »

Sherlock se retourna, mortifié, et baissa le carnet de croquis de John comme si ça allait l’aider à cacher son méfait.

« John ! J’étais juste - »

Un million d’émotions submergèrent l’esprit de John – parmi elles, la colère, la trahison et le choc. Il ne montrait jamais son carnet à personne. Même Harry ne pouvait pas le regarder, à l’exception des quelques images qu’il avait choisi de lui montrer. Et voilà que Sherlock le feuilletait comme si c’était un journal. Non seulement la violation de sa vie privée le blessait ; mais il se sentait aussi embarrassé.  Il savait qu’il n’était pas le meilleur des artistes, mais c’était quelque chose qu’il appréciait faire. Quelque chose qu’il préférait garder privée et proche de son cœur.

« Sherlock, qu’est-ce que tu _fous_  ?! » cria-t-il, s’élançant et lui arrachant le carnet. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu fouinais dans mes affaires ? »

« Je te cherchais et je l’ai vu dépasser de ton sac. J’étais curieux parce que je t’avais vu avec avant et… je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que c’était un carnet de dessins. Je pensais que c’était peut-être une sorte de journal intime -, »

« Oh, et tu pensais que tu allais jeter un coup d’œil dans mon journal intime alors ? »

« Non, je… je suis désolé, je pensais juste -, »

« Non, je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses, Sherlock ! Je pensais que nous étions amis ! »

« Nous sommes amis ! » Sherlock recula légèrement, l’air extrêmement peiné.

« Les amis ne _farfouillent pas dans les affaires des autres_  !! »

« Tu t’es faufilé dans les écuries quand tu m’as vu monter Sélène. »

John ouvrit et ferma la bouche. « Ok. C’est pas exactement la même chose que de prendre quelque chose du sac de quelqu’un d’autre, mais je te l’accorde. »

Il baissa les yeux vers le carnet de croquis dans ses mains. Même si Sherlock venait tout juste de trahir sa confiance, il espérait au moins qu’il ait aimé ses dessins. Son estomac se retourna dans l’embarras, alors qu’il imaginait Sherlock, un sourcil levé en jugeant ses capacités.

Mais en relevant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu’il ne pouvait pas avoir l’air plus mortifié que Sherlock, qui se tenait là en face de lui. Il lâcha un soupir résigné et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Donc… » commença Sherlock, qui semblait extrêmement anxieux. « Nous ne sommes plus amis ? »

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que nous sommes amis ! Juste… ne refais pas ça, ok ? C’est vraiment pas top. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« C’est pas grave. » John s’approcha et se plaça juste devant Sherlock, attendant qu’il relève la tête pour trouver son regard. Quand ce fut le cas, il regarda fixement dans ses yeux, son regard oscillant une nouvelle fois entre eux, admirant ses iris aux multiples couleurs qui semblaient contenir tout l’univers. « Les amis savent aussi se pardonner, » dit-il humblement. « Ok ? »

Sherlock acquiesça, mais ses yeux se baissaient toujours vers le carnet.

« Si tu m’avais juste demandé, je te l’aurais montré, » dit John, résistant le petit sourire qui tirait le coin de sa lèvre.

« Je peux ? »

« Très bien », répondit-il. Il faisait semblant d’être en colère, mais il se rendit compte que ça ne l’embêtait plus tant que ça. Partager cette part de lui-même avec Sherlock était aussi facile que de lui dire la vérité à propos de ce qui était arrivé avec Harry.

Il ouvrit le carnet sur un croquis brouillon d’un arbre avec une balançoire en bois accrochée à l’une des branches. « Il y avait ça dans mon parc préféré quand j’étais petit. Je passais presque ma vie dessus. »

Sherlock ne répondit rien. Il feuilleta quelques pages plus loin et lui montra une femme frêle qui lisait un livre devant une fenêtre. Ses yeux semblaient fatigués, sa peau flétrie, ses cheveux fins et vaporeux tombant en cascade le long de son dos.

« C’est ma mère. » dit John, haussant les épaules. « Je sais qu’ils ne sont pas géniaux, mais je trouve ça relaxant, alors - »

« Ils sont magnifiques, » le coupa Sherlock, comme s’il déclarait un fait banal. « Tu es un artiste exceptionnel. »

Une douce chaleur emplit la poitrine de John, et il baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire et le rouge qui s’étalait sur ses joues.

« Merci. »

« Suis-moi. »

Sherlock prit le bras de John et l’entraîna à travers le hall jusque dans sa chambre. Il n’y était jamais entré avant. En quelque sorte, c’était exactement ce qu’il avait imaginé, mais en mieux – pas qu’il se soit demandé ce à quoi ressemblait la chambre de Sherlock.

Des posters de figures historiques et de scientifiques étaient alignés sur le mur. Un tableau blanc sale et taché était accroché près de son bureau, rempli d’équations et de statistiques. Chaque surface était couverte de papiers, de livres et de bibelots. Ce qui ressemblait à un set de chimie était posé sur son bureau, nettoyé et conservé en parfait état. Même si rien n’avait l’air d’être à sa place dans sa chambre, elle n’avait pas l’air désordonnée ou encombrée. Elle était confortable… presque accueillante.

Sherlock dégagea ses affaires d’un siège près de la fenêtre et fit signe à John de s’asseoir dessus.

« Ça va peut-être te surprendre, mais je pratique l’art aussi. Donc tu n’as pas besoin d’être gêné par le passe-temps que tu as choisi. »

« Quoi ? Toi ? »

« Moi, » répéta-t-il avec un sourire avant de s’agenouiller et d’attraper quelque chose sous son lit. Une seconde plus tard, il sortit un magnifique violon rouge-brun luisant, et son archet assorti.

« Non, » souffla John, incrédule. Il secoua la tête au sourire fier de Sherlock et se pencha en arrière dans le siège. « Eh bien vas-y alors. Montre-moi. »

Sans le lâcher du regard, il leva le violon jusqu’à son épaule et posa son menton sur la mentonnière.

Alors _ça_ c’était quelque chose à voir, pensa John.

Il leva son archet et commença à jouer la plus belle sérénade que John n’avait jamais entendue. Il semblait presque impossible que la mélodie douce et envoûtante soit produite par une simple boîte de bois creuse. À aucun moment les yeux de Sherlock ne quittèrent les siens. Ils le gardaient captivé, ensorcelé. Quand il se penchait sur son violon, John se pencha inconsciemment en avant. Quand il se redressait, John relevait son menton pour le suivre.

Quand la dernière note disparut, il ne pouvait même pas lever ses mains pour applaudir. Applaudir aurait presque été rabaissant pour le chef-d’œuvre auquel il venait d’assister. Le jeu de Sherlock méritait les éloges de professionnels, des articles, des revues de presse.

« Tu composes ? » lâcha-t-il.

« Je, hum. Oui en fait. » Il gratta nerveusement l’arrière de sa tête avec son archet. « Mais en général je ne joue pas mes compositions originales pour, heu -, »

« Bah, tu as vu mes croquis. Alors c’est équitable que j’entende aussi ton travail. » John se pencha en arrière et appuya ses bras sur les accoudoirs, comme s’il attendait d’assister à un spectacle.

Sherlock roula des yeux. « D’accord. »

John applaudit silencieusement alors qu’il levait son violon une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément par ses narines. Quand il joua, il sembla que la musique venait du plus profond de lui, pas du violon. La façon dont il bougeait et se balançait à chaque coup de son archet - c'était comme si les notes étaient dans son âme, et que l'instrument était simplement un canal avec lequel il les partageait avec le monde.

Il commença avec une note basse et inquiétante, et enchaîna ensuite avec une série de notes rapides et sporadiques, difficiles à suivre. C’était trop rapide, presque stressant à entendre – comme le sentiment d’être sur le siège passager de la voiture d’un conducteur fou, craignant pour sa vie alors qu’il fonçait et zigzaguait dans les rues, risquant l’accident à chaque seconde. Le tout était joué avec une clé mineure sinistre, ce qui ajoutait une couche de malaise au morceau. Pourtant il avait quand même quelque chose d’envoûtant. Les notes semblaient le tirer en avant par sa ceinture, l’accrochant, le gardant à l’écoute, il ne voulait pas manquer la moindre note.

Quand John accepta le fait qu’il n’était pas dans une voiture prête à s’écraser, il sourit et se pencha en arrière pour apprécier le jeu de Sherlock dans sa totalité. Sherlock était complètement immergé dans sa musique, et il semblait avoir oublié qu’il n’était pas seul dans la pièce.

John ouvrit son carnet sur une page blanche, ramassa un crayon perdu sur le sol et commença à tracer sa silhouette mince sur le papier.

Jetant un coup d’œil de haut en bas, il détailla ses cheveux, ses longs doigts agiles, chaque pli dans ses vêtements. Ses pommettes roses, ses cils noirs, ses lèvres parfaites.

Pendant qu’il ajoutait les ombres et les creux de ce cou ridiculement long, son esprit vagabonda à la fin de l’été – un sujet qui l’avait perturbé durant les derniers jours. Qu’arriverait-il quand il devrait rentrer chez lui et revenir à sa vie normale ? Il ne reverrait sûrement jamais Sherlock. Oui, ils étaient devenus amis, mais il ne pouvait pas voyager jusqu’au Sussex tous les weekends pour le voir. Pas quand il devait commencer à penser à son avenir.

John soupira intérieurement, il avait arrêté d’essayer de faire taire les voix lancinantes dans son esprit. Il était temps pour lui de reconnaitre pourquoi l’idée de quitter le Sussex laissait son estomac noué ; il aimait Sherlock. _Comme ça_. Il semblait qu’il l’avait aimé depuis le moment où il l’avait vu sur ce cheval, tous ces jours auparavant. Il était temps qu’il arrête de prétendre qu’il ignorait pourquoi son estomac papillonnait chaque fois qu’il le voyait, ou pourquoi il était heureux de savoir qu’il n’avait pas (et ne voulait pas) de copine, ou encore pourquoi il prétendait avoir besoin d’aide avec sa selle chaque jour pour que Sherlock vienne et guide ses mains pour boucler la ceinture.

 Son cœur se déchira un petit peu quand il pensa au moment où il devrait lui dire au revoir une fois pour toutes. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais durant les quelques semaines qui avaient suivi son arrivée, Sherlock avait réussi à se frayer un chemin dans son cœur et dans sa vie et à s’y accrocher de façon permanente, comme s’il était une pièce manquante qui avait toujours été destinée à être là.

_Reprends-toi, John. C’est juste un béguin stupide_ , se répéta-t-il sans enthousiasme. Mais son essai eut très peu d’effet.

Alors qu’il traçait des lignes et remplissait les ombres de sa lèvre inférieure, il ne se rendit même pas compte que la musique s’était arrêtée. Pas avant qu’il sente de petites bouffées d’air dans son oreille. Il releva la tête pour trouver Sherlock debout derrière sa chaise, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Il essaya de refermer rapidement le livre dans l’embarras, mais Sherlock attrapa son poignet. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son bras jusque dans sa poitrine, faisant fondre ses craintes instantanément.

« Non, » ronronna une voix de baryton vibrante juste derrière son oreille. « C’est magnifique. »

John relâcha sa prise sur les bords du livre, sentant son visage chauffer à cause du compliment.

« Je peux le garder ? »

Son esprit et son cœur lui disaient tous deux de garder le croquis, puisqu’il serait l’un des seuls souvenirs tangibles de cet été qu’il garderait après son départ, mais ses mains agirent de leur propre gré, déchirant doucement la page centimètre par centimètre et la tendant à Sherlock.

Sherlock l’examina un instant, s’imprégnant de l’image, avant de le remercier et de la poser sur sa table de nuit.

**********

Durant le weekend, Sherlock et John retournèrent en ville.

Pendant un moment, ils se baladèrent dans le marché en discutant amicalement. John salua les deux femmes près des chariots de fleurs à qui il avait parlé auparavant. Il semblait que chaque visage familier se trouvait exactement là où il était avant, comme si le marché était une image dans un livre, et qu’ils y étaient replongés.

Après un moment, ils se retrouvèrent à marcher dans un quartier plus calme. Les voix du marché animé étaient maintenant loin derrière eux alors qu’ils se promenaient, grignotant des frites et débattant passionnément de l’utilité des pulls.

« Ils sont complètement hideux, John ! Je ne comprends pas comment quiconque pourrait porter de son plein gré l’un de ces chiffons de laine surcotés sur son corps. »

« Eh bien, quand c’est l’hiver et que tu te gèles le cul, je suis sûr qu’avoir l’air chic et raffiné va beaucoup te réchauffer ! »

« Il se trouve que je possède une très belle Belstaff. »

_« Je voulais dire à l’intérieur ! »_

_« Mais à quoi servent les radiateurs alors ? »_

Tout à coup, le bruit d’une voix forte et d’une agitation interrompirent leur dispute.

A leur droite, un jeune homme courait avec une petite pochette cachée dans ses bras. Une fille de leur âge lui courait après, attrapant les papiers qui volaient derrière lui, mais elle était totalement incapable de le rattraper. Elle ralentit, perdant espoir. Elle regarda désespérément autour d’elle pour trouver quelqu’un qui pourrait l’aider.

« Arrêtez cet homme ! » cria-t-elle, pointant dans sa direction.

En un clin d’œil, Sherlock s’élança dans un sprint, et John le suivit fidèlement dans la poursuite. Une voiture klaxonna et freina soudainement alors que Sherlock sautait par-dessus le capot et continua sa course au milieu de la route. John passa devant et donna un petit signe d’excuse au conducteur furieux.

Il rattrapa Sherlock, qui s’était arrêté à un croisement sur la route et regardait dans les deux sens.

« Je l’ai vu partir à gauche, » dit John, essoufflé.

« Tant mieux pour toi. »

Sherlock ferma les yeux et se tint la tête, comme s’il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose. « Par ici. » Il tira une échelle sur le côté du bâtiment près d’eux, sauta dessus, et grimpa jusqu’au toit.

John prit un moment pour jeter un regard agacé au crétin aux grandes jambes avant de sauter pour attraper l’échelle. Il lui fallut plusieurs essais, mais finalement il réussit à se hisser et à grimper sur l’échelle. Quand il arriva enfin au toit, Sherlock était déjà en train de dévaler la cage d’escalier en spirale qui menait de l’autre côté du bâtiment. Il le suivit, et se retrouva dans une ruelle sale.

« Où est - »

« Il a descendu la rue qui le mènera exactement ici. Tout ce qu’on a à faire c’est de l’intercepter au bon moment. »

« Et comment - »

« Juste, fais-moi confiance. »

A ce moment, des bruits de pas rapides approchèrent l’entrée de leur ruelle.

« Oh, mon Dieu il est plus rapide que je ne le pensais, » souffla Sherlock. Il bondit par-dessus un tas de briques sur le sol, et poussa une poubelle hors de la ruelle, faisant tomber l’homme avec lui.

Le haut de la poubelle s’ouvrit, et une foule de déchets se déversa sur lui, toujours coincé sous son poids.

« John, prends la pochette ! » cria Sherlock, qui luttait pour garder l’homme à terre, sous la poubelle.

John l’extirpa de sous son bras, faisant de son mieux pour le garder propre et pour ne pas perdre de papiers. L’homme trouva un point faible dans la distribution de poids au-dessus de lui, et parvint à se dégager. La main de Sherlock frôla sa cheville, mais il s’était déjà élancé, fonçant dans la rue, disparaissant derrière un angle en un clin d’œil.

Sherlock se redressa et s’épousseta. John n’avait aucune idée de comment il était parvenu à ne pas se mettre la moindre saleté sur lui.

« On le poursuit ? »

« Pas la peine », répondit-il en ajustant ses cheveux. « On a récupéré la pochette. C’est ce qui compte. »

John s’adossa au mur de la ruelle pour reprendre son souffle. Quand Sherlock le rejoignit une seconde plus tard, il ne put retenir la série de petits rires aigus qui s’échappait de sa bouche.

« C’était ridicule, » souffla-t-il. « C’était la chose la plus ridicule… que j’ai jamais faite. »

Sherlock sourit radieusement et le suivit dans une série de rires profonds, pleins d’une chaleur et d’une sincérité que John n’avait jamais entendues venant de lui avant. Une douceur familière apparut dans sa poitrine et se répandit en lui, et à ce moment précis, dans une ruelle sale avec Sherlock, il n’y avait aucun endroit au monde où il aurait préféré être.

Après avoir repris leur souffle, ils firent de leur mieux pour nettoyer les déchets qu’ils avaient étalés (sur l’insistance de John), et se dirigèrent vers la fille, qui se tenait au même endroit qu’ils l’avaient laissée.

Elle était définitivement de leur âge et peut être même quelques années plus jeune, conclut John alors qu’ils l’approchaient. Elle portait une longue blouse blanche et ses longs cheveux châtains étaient attachés en une queue de cheval serrée.

« Tenez, mademoiselle, » Sherlock dit dans son dos, en lui tendant la pochette.

Elle poussa un petit cri et fit volte-face. « Oh, merci, » dit-elle à bout de souffle, la prenant de ses mains.

Elle feuilleta les papiers à l’intérieur rapidement, avant de le refermer et de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Tout est bon ? »

« Oui, Dieu merci. » Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et tendit la main vers Sherlock.

« Je suis Molly. »

« Sherlock », répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

John intervint pour se présenter, et lui serra aussi la main.

« Tu connais ce type ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh il… » elle agita la main avec dédain. « On travaille ensemble au labo pas loin d’ici. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’il a essayé de voler tes affaires ? »

« Je suppose… il était peut-être un peu jaloux », répondit-elle timidement, enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. « Je suis juste une stagiaire et je devenais meilleure que lui. Peut-être qu’il voulait saboter mon travail pour que je me ridiculise et qu’il regagne la faveur du patron. Qui sait. »

« Quel connard », lâcha John.

« Oui, bah. Je ne l’ai jamais beaucoup aimé de toute façon. » Elle haussa les épaules et leur sourit d’un air reconnaissant. « Merci à tous les deux. Je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait si j’avais perdu ça. »

Ils firent leurs adieux et se séparèrent de chaque côté de la rue. Comme le ciel s’assombrissait, Sherlock et John décidèrent de commencer à retourner vers le marché.

Quand ils furent plus près, une musique festive attira leur attention. Une petite foule se formait autour d’un groupe de danseurs de rue. Ils se faufilèrent à travers la foule et trouvèrent un coin dégagé pour observer. Les danseurs tournoyaient, se retournaient de se tordaient dans une variété de positions et John était presque certain que le corps humain n’était pas censé se plier ainsi. Pourtant leur élégance semblait si naturelle et facile qu’il ne put s’empêcher de sortir son carnet de croquis de son cardigan et de capturer l’instant. Tant qu’il était là, il pouvait en profiter pour collecter le plus de souvenirs possible dans ses croquis.

Quand la musique s’arrêta, Sherlock s’avança pour déposer quelques pièces dans leur seau. John se recula un instant, essayant de son mieux de terminer les ombres de la jambe d’un danseur aussi vite qu’il pouvait. Le reste, il pourrait le terminer de mémoire plus tard.

« Presque fini », marmonna-t-il à Sherlock, qui attendait patiemment près de lui alors que la foule se dispersait. Quand ils furent les derniers sur la place, quelqu’un frappa l’épaule de John, et il lâcha son carnet.

« Hey ! » cria-t-il.

Il leva les yeux, et devant lui se trouvaient Jim, Sébastien, et Victor. Il leur lança un regard noir et se baissa pour récupérer son carnet, mais Jim donna un coup de pied dedans et l’envoya dans la boue. La saleté s’infiltra instantanément à travers les couches de pages ouvertes, les tâchant définitivement. Des années de travail et de souvenirs – détruits en un instant.

« Non ! »

A côté de lui, Sherlock bouillait d’une rage qu’il arrivait à peine à contenir. La lèvre de Jim se tordit dans un sourire cruel, tandis que son regard restait froid et mort.

« Tu veux appeler ta grosse cochonne de mère pour aller le lui chercher, Sherlock ? Je suis sûr qu’elle s’y sentirait comme chez elle. »

Sans prévenir, John sauta en avant et poussa Jim par la taille.

« John, non ! » cria Sherlock alors que les deux s’écrasaient au sol devant lui.

A califourchon sur les hanches de Jim, John frappa son poing dans son nez aussi fort que possible, produisant un fort craquement écœurant. Du sang tiède recouvrit son poing alors qu’il frappait encore. Et encore.

Tout-à-coup, il fut soulevé par l’arrière de sa chemise comme s’il n’était pas plus lourd qu’une plume. Il donna des coups de pied et se débâtit, mais il ne pouvait pas se dégager de la prise de Seb. En face de lui, Sherlock et Victor se détachèrent l’un de l’autre, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés.

Jim rassembla sa dignité et se releva, essuyant lentement le sang de sa figure avec le dos de sa main, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

Sherlock respirait fortement, les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés dans un regard noir alors qu’il fixait Jim.

« Alors ? » demanda Jim d’un air moqueur. « Vas-y. Ton petit ami t’a montré comment on fait. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile pour toi. » Il se baissa vers le visage de Sherlock. « Frappe-moi. »

Sherlock le fixa, mais ne bougea pas. Pendant ce temps, John luttait plus fort que jamais, mais la prise de Seb sur sa chemise et ses cheveux resta ferme.

« Vas-y, Sherlock. » Il inclina son visage, offrant sa joue. « Frappe-moi. »

« Sherlock, n- »

Le reste de sa phrase fut coupé par Seb qui enveloppa son bras charnu autour de sa gorge, bloquant sa respiration.

« Frappe-moi s’il-te-plait ? » Jim battit des paupières théâtralement. « Je promets de te retourner la faveur. Je sais que tu as adoré la dernière fois. »

Quelque chose semblait s’être éveillé en Sherlock, et il avait l’air de se préparer à se lancer en avant.

John griffa et écorcha le bras de Seb, essayant désespérément de lever son menton pour respirer.

Avant même que Sherlock ne puisse armer son bras, Jim le fit tomber en arrière avec un coup de pied violent. Quand il tenta de se relever, il pressa son pied sur sa poitrine, le poussant sur le sol à nouveau.

John rassembla toutes ses forces et donna un coup de coude dans l’estomac de Seb aussi fort qu’il le put. Ça n’eut pas beaucoup d’effet, vu sa taille monstrueuse, mais durant la demi-seconde qu’il lui fallut pour récupérer du choc, John se dégagea et plaqua Jim à nouveau.

Cette fois, Sherlock et Seb plongèrent tous deux dans la mêlée, chacun tentant de défendre leur ami et eux-mêmes en même temps. Pendant ce temps, Victor vaquait nerveusement autour du groupe, encourageant ses camarades comme un lâche. Mais John ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il était le plus faible et le plus petit de tous, et il se serait sûrement fait briser le cou en deux.

On ne pouvait pas dire à qui appartenait quel poing, qui venait de lui donner un coup de genou dans les côtes, ou quel visage son pied venait de frapper. Il ne pouvait même pas dire si sa priorité était de protéger Sherlock ou d’infliger le plus de dommages physiques à Jim. Tout ce qu’il savait était que ses entrailles bouillaient de rage, et qu’il devait juste continuer de frapper, continuer à donner des coups de pieds, continuer à se battre.

Soudainement une voix leur cria de s’arrêter. Une voix d’adulte. Mais pas un seul poing ne s’arrêta de voler.

Une paire de mains larges l’attrapa par l’arrière de son col et le souleva du sol, avec les trois autres garçons. Suant et sanglant, John leva son regard vers le visage de trois officiers de police en colère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de continuer à lire cette histoire! Comme toujours, tout le mérite revient à thatawkwardfriend qui a écrit cette merveilleuse histoire. De mon côté, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir si certains passages sont difficiles à lire ou mal traduits, ou si vous voulez juste partager votre avis dans les commentaires, je les accepte avec plaisir! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock et John étaient assis côte-à-côte dans le salon, Sherlock tenant un sac de glace sur son cocard tandis que John tamponnait sa lèvre ensanglantée.

En face d’eux, Vicki faisait les cent pas, parlant urgemment au téléphone.

« Oui… Je comprends, Angie…Oui, je suis vraiment désolée… Non, pas de ce que j’ai vu… Todd, s’il-vous-plait, essayez de comprendre… »

John était enfoncé profondément dans le fauteuil, gardant son regard fixé sur un point du mur, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la jambe de Sherlock qui rebondissait anxieusement à côté de lui. Il pouvait entendre ses parents crier furieusement à l’autre bout du fil, et même s’il n’entendait pas tout ce qu’ils disaient, il comprenait l’idée principale : il était le fils le plus horrible qu’ils auraient jamais pu avoir, ils souhaitaient qu’il ne soit jamais né, et il était une tache sur la réputation glorieuse qu’ils pensaient avoir…et bien sûr, c’était maintenant entièrement la faute de Vicki.

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en entendant la voix de son père hurler si fort que Vicki dût tenir le téléphone à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol honteusement. Il savait qu’il allait devoir partir. Ses parents allaient demander qu’il soit renvoyé chez lui immédiatement, étant donné que rester avec les Holmes ne faisait manifestement rien pour améliorer ses « problèmes de discipline ». Ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde s’ils le laissaient juste vivre sa vie en tant que délinquant juvénile qui ferait honte à la famille. Il n’y avait aucun doute que son père voudrait bien le battre une fois ou deux pendant que sa colère était encore fraîche.

« Je vous assure…Todd, s’il-vous-plait, laissez mon fils hors de tout ça…Non, ce n’est pas… »

John ne bougea pas mais leva son regard vers Vicki. Il ne l’avait jamais vue si nerveuse avant, ou sans cette étincelle amicale dans ses yeux. Ses cheveux blancs tombaient de son chignon déjà lâche alors qu’elle parcourait la pièce de long en large. Les fossettes gravées dans sa peau qui donnaient habituellement à son visage une lueur juvénile lui donnaient maintenant l’air usée et flétrie. Un poids horrible s’abattit sur lui, sachant qu’il était la raison pour laquelle elle était dans cet état.

« C’est…Angie, écoute s’il-te-plait…Non, ce n’est pas l’histoire que j’ai entendue… Oui, je suis au courant. »

A chaque moment que Vicki passait à supplier et prétendre d’écouter ses parents, sa haine envers eux grandissait un peu plus, jusqu’à ce qu’il en brûle.

Finalement, Vicki mit fin à la conversation, raccrocha le téléphone, et le replaça sur son socle. Elle ferma les yeux et se pinça le haut du nez, prenant quelques respirations soutenues. Finalement, elle se retourna pour faire face aux garçons, ses mains sur les hanches. Bien qu’elle avait l’air trop épuisée pour avoir l’air accusateur.

« Je vais faire mes affaires alors, » marmonna John alors qu’il se levait du fauteuil, décidant de lui épargner l’annonce.

« Ne sois pas ridicule ! » coupa-t-elle. Immédiatement, il était de retour sur son fauteuil, comme s’il y était aimanté. Il ne l’avait jamais entendue parler si sèchement avant, et ça lui faisait mal d’être le destinataire d’une telle voix.

Elle se calma avec quelques respirations profondes de plus, et quand elle parla à nouveau, sa voix était plus proche de celle de la femme chaleureuse qu’il avait appris à connaître.

« Tes parents sont très, très en colère contre toi, John. Et très déçus. Mais…ils te laissent rester. »

D’une certaine manière, au lieu de le rassurer, les mots ne firent qu’amplifier la rage qui bouillonnait en lui, montant de plus en plus vers la surface.

« Ils ne veulent juste pas s’occuper de moi, n’est-ce pas ? »

Vicki ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux fatigués et son soupir résigné lui dirent tout ce qu’il avait besoin de savoir.

« Donc, les choses sont devenues compliquées, et ils ont décidé que je suis un problème à mettre sur les épaules de quelqu’un d’autre ? Que c’est plus facile pour eux de passer le plus de temps possible sans me voir ? »

Le regard de Vicki s’adoucit. « John, » commença-t-elle doucement, tendant prudemment la main pour le consoler. « Ce qu’il faut que tu comprennes à propos de tes parents c’est que- »

Mais ce qu’il devait comprendre, il ne le saurait jamais. Il esquiva son bras tendu et s’éloigna d’un pas lourd, des larmes de colère brûlant dans ses yeux. Il monta furieusement jusqu’à sa chambre et donna un coup de pied dans la porte pour montrer sa colère, même si passé le salon, il n’y avait plus personne pour le voir.

Pendant un moment, il resta debout avec son avant-bras contre le mur, et son front appuyé dessus, le visage vers le sol. Sans carnet de croquis et aucun moyen d’évacuer sa colère, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire à part attendre qu’il se calme. Tout ce qu’il savait c’était que si son père était là, il enroulerait ses mains autour de son cou charnu et serrerait aussi fort qu’il le pourrait. Pour lui donner une idée, juste un tout petit échantillon de ce qu’il lui avait fait subir en grandissant. Pour voir son visage virer au rouge puis au violet. Regarder ses yeux s’agrandir jusqu’à ce qu’il soit au bord de l’évanouissement… et puis le laisser là. Lui montrer ce que ça fait d’être abandonné par ceux qui sont censés être à vos côtés quoi qu’il arrive – ce que ça fait d’être traité comme un poids que quelqu’un d’autre a à porter.

S’il n’avait pas été un invité au manoir, il aurait frappé le mur jusqu’à ce que ses poings saignent. Mais il lui restait juste assez de contrôle sur lui-même pour s’abstenir de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse endommager la propriété des Holmes.

Il resta isolé dans sa chambre pendant toute la soirée, regardant le ciel s’assombrir progressivement à travers la fenêtre, et retardant le moment où il allait devoir faire face à Sherlock et Vicki concernant sa petite crise de colère. Personne n’avait envoyé Wallace le chercher pour le dîner, et il en était reconnaissant. Au moins ils avaient compris que s’il ne se montrait pas de son propre gré, il était évident qu’il voulait qu’on le laisse seul.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, quand le ciel était noir et que John était allongé de tout son long sur son lit, observant fixement le plafond, il entendit frapper doucement à la porte. Quand il ne répondit pas, la porte s’entrouvrit prudemment.

Il y eut une longue pause, quand son visiteur attendait probablement qu’il réagisse à sa présence, mais il ne bougea pas. Des pas approchèrent silencieusement du lit, et une grande silhouette sombre bloqua la lumière qui frappait son visage.

John resta délibérément immobile, son visage neutre, ses yeux fixés sur un point choisi du plafond. Il se demandait si la personne s’embêterait avec son entêtement ou si elle en aurait assez et partirait. Lui-même n’était pas certain de quelle option il préférait. Quand il refusa de parler après quelques secondes, il entendit un profond soupir, et sentit le lit se creuser.

« Tu sais, » dit une voix familière. « Je n’ai pas grandi avec la famille la plus attentionnée non plus. » Au son de la voix, son moral remonta légèrement, et il sût instantanément laquelle des deux options il avait secrètement espérée.

« Oh tu parles, » grommela-t-il, sortant finalement de sa transe mélancolique. « Ta mère est la femme la plus incroyable que j’ai jamais rencontrée, » dit-il avec une pointe d’amertume. « Et je n’ai vu ton père qu’une fois, mais il n’est pas méchant non plus. »

« Je ne parle pas d’eux. »

Finalement, John roula la tête sur le lit pour regarder Sherlock, qui était assis sur le rebord en regardant droit devant lui.

« Ton frère ? » demanda-t-il.

Sherlock acquiesça. John s’assit et se déplaça afin qu’ils soient côte à côte sur le lit. Il remarqua qu’il y avait, sur les genoux de Sherlock, une assiette contenant un biscuit recouvert de sauce et quelques fines tranches de rosbif.

« Merci, » dit-il timidement, lui prenant l’assiette. Tout à coup, il avait l’impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours. Il commença à couper le rosbif avec la fourchette et le couteau et fourra les morceaux dans sa bouche comme un homme affamé. « Je ne comprends pas, » dit-il tout en mâchant. « Ta mère et mes parents n’ont dit que du bien de lui. »

« Naturellement. Pour les adultes il n’y a rien à reprocher chez lui. Mais en grandissant, il savait à propos de ma…situation. A l’école je veux dire. » John hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. « Et il m’a donné des conseils plutôt néfastes. »

« Quel genre de conseils ? »

La lèvre de Sherlock s’amincit en une fine ligne avant qu’il ne continue. « Que je ne devrais pas laisser ce qu’ils me disent m’affecter parce que les sentiments sont un défaut chimique trouvé dans le camp des perdants. »

« Les sentiments sont…un quoi ? »

« Un défaut. Une erreur humaine. Ce serait plus simple pour moi si je ne me laissais pas impliquer avec qui que ce soit. Ni romantiquement, ni en tant qu’amis, collègues… rien. La vie est plus facile sans attachements qui peuvent être utilisés pour vous manipuler émotionnellement. D’après lui. »

L’intérieur de la bouche de John devint sec. Très doucement, il plaça l’assiette vide sur la table de nuit, choisissant précautionneusement ses prochains mots.

« Tu l’as cru ? »

« Bien sûr. Il était mon grand frère. Mais même avec ça, il ne m’a jamais consolé quand je rentrais à la maison en pleu – hum… contrarié. On m’a simplement ordonné de me reprendre et ne pas ressentir quoi que ce soit. »

« C’est une façon horrible de voir la vie. Tu rates tellement de choses si tu ne laisses jamais ton cœur s’ouvrir ou former des relations. »

« Oui. » Quelque chose dans la voix de Sherlock poussa John à se tourner pour lui faire face complètement. Ses yeux scintillaient magnifiquement alors qu’il le fixait, comme s’il commençait à comprendre. « Je m’en rends compte maintenant, » ajouta-t-il, presque dans un chuchotement.

L’esprit de John le renvoya à ce jour au marché, quand Sherlock lui avait dit qu’il n’avait jamais eu d’amis auparavant. Son cœur lui faisait mal et se gonflait simultanément d’affection et, osait-il le dire, d’ _amour_ pour lui.

« Sherlock, » chuchota-t-il, s’avançant pour toucher le dos de sa main. Sherlock baissa les yeux vers la main de John au-dessus de la sienne, puis les releva vers son visage. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et ses yeux se balançaient entre les siens. Son regard était magnétique, l’attirant comme un aimant.

John risqua un coup d’œil vers ses lèvres, encore légèrement gonflées à cause du combat précédent. Le mince ruban d’une langue rose apparut entre elles pour les mouiller, et sa propre langue imita le mouvement. Il leva les yeux pour se rendre compte que Sherlock ne regardait plus dans ses yeux, mais à la place fixait ses lèvres aussi. Ses joues se teintèrent d’une jolie teinte rosée alors qu’il s’approcha…

Les paupières de John se fermèrent, l’air hébété.

Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, c’était comme si une lueur flamboyante l’avait empli tout entier. Un agréable courant électrique parcourut son corps, s’étalant jusqu’à ses doigts engourdis et dans chacun de ses orteils. Il leva précautionneusement la main pour la passer dans les boucles juste au-dessus de l’oreille de Sherlock, alors que leurs lèvres bougeaient avec pudeur l’une autour de l’autre. Une autre vague de douceur chatouilla sa joue à l’endroit où le dos des doigts de Sherlock effleura à peine sa joue, dans une sorte de caresse de remerciement.

Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine alors qu’il soupirait de bonheur dans la bouche de Sherlock et continuait à bouger lentement ses lèvres, ses mouvements doux et hésitants… Son esprit vide de toute pensée à part le fait qu’il était en train d’embrasser Sherlock Holmes.

_Il embrassait Sherlock Holmes._

Et Sherlock Holmes l’embrassait en retour.

Après avoir entrelacé leur doigts ensembles un par un, Sherlock scella leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois et tourna son torse afin qu’ils soient chacun complètement en face à l’autre. Avec la plus légère pression, il se pencha en avant. John comprit le message et se recula doucement jusqu’à ce qu’il soit allongé à plat sur son dos.

Sherlock se pencha sur lui, tenant doucement leurs mains entrelacées près de sa tête, et l’embrassa avec une tendre adoration. John s’inquiéta qu’il pourrait sentir son cœur marteler dans sa poitrine, ou son pouls battre de façon incontrôlable dans son cou, mais Sherlock ne donna aucune indication d’avoir remarqué quelque chose du genre.

Sa tête s’emplit de sensations vertigineuses alors que des lèvres tièdes se posèrent sur son menton. Plus bas, la main libre de Sherlock glissa juste sous l’ourlet de sa chemise et frôla modestement son tour de taille, faisant apparaître de la chair de poule jusqu’à sa gorge. Il n’essaya pas de se faufiler plus haut ou plus bas. Il semblait satisfait avec ce simple bandeau de peau nue tandis qu’il releva la tête pour l’embrasser correctement une fois de plus.

John gratta doucement son cuir chevelu avec la main qui était toujours emmêlée dans ses boucles. Sherlock ronronna presque et l’embrassa plus fort. Il suça très légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, et s’y attarda un long moment avant de relâcher ses lèvres. La tête de John se releva indépendamment de sa volonté pour suivre les lèvres qui s’éloignaient, sa tête pleine d’une chaleur bourdonnante.

Sherlock lui sourit avec adoration et se pencha de nouveau pour coller leurs nez l’un à l’autre, leur laissant un moment pour se complaire de ce qui venait de se dévoiler entre eux.

Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent enfin, leurs bouches s’étendirent en de larges sourires radiants et sincères. Un petit rire échappa des lèvres de John… et c’était comme la rupture d’un barrage. Le ricanement profond de Sherlock suivit, et tous deux furent pris d’une crise de rires enfantins.

« Depuis quand tu voulais faire ça ? » demanda John, quand ils se calmèrent un peu.

« Depuis ce jour où tu m’as défendu au marché. » John sourit chaleureusement et passa son pouce sur sa joue en réponse. « Et toi ? »

« Je pense que c’est quand je t’ai rencontré dans les écuries pour la première fois. Je ne suis pas sûr. Mais j’ai voulu faire ça depuis longtemps. »

« Moi aussi, » ajouta Sherlock tendrement. Après un moment, il chuchota doucement, « Tu veux sortir d’ici ? »

Un sourire délicat s’étendit sur le visage de John alors qu’il chuchota en retour, « Oh Dieu que oui. »

**********

Sherlock et John se glissèrent silencieusement derrière le salon et à travers les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée. John remarqua une faible lumière passant sous la porte de la chambre principale.

« Oh, ta mère est réveillée, » chuchota-t-il. « Je devrais lui présenter des excuses. » Sherlock tira brutalement son bras pour le garder près de lui.

« John, tu es fou ? » siffla-t-il. « On sort en douce à minuit. Tu ne t’arrêtes pas dans la chambre de mes parents pour papoter ! »

« Oh, bien sûr. Désolé, » répondit John, se sentant stupide.

« En plus, il n’y a pas besoin. Elle n’est pas en colère contre toi. Elle s’inquiète c’est tout. »

Ils se faufilèrent par le porche arrière, refermant la baie vitrée coulissante aussi silencieusement que possible, et se dirigèrent vers les écuries.

**********

John sentit le poids de la négligence et de la désapprobation de ses parents le quitter alors que lui et Sherlock galopaient à travers la forêt au clair de lune. Il regarda le brouillard argenté tourbillonner autour des chevilles de Juliette tandis qu’ils faisaient une embardée autour des arbres sombres. Levant le visage vers le ciel étoilé, il inspira à plein poumons l’air frais de la nuit, le laissant le purger de la colère persistante qui embrumait encore son esprit.

Au début, John n’était pas pour cette chevauchée nocturne spontanée, pensant que c’était une mauvaise idée. Mais à chaque fois que Sherlock avait cette lueur particulière dans les yeux, il sentait qu’il valait mieux ne pas trop argumenter.

« Sherlock ? » questionna-t-il, sentant le besoin de rester silencieux, même quand ils s’aventuraient de plus en plus profondément dans l’obscurité toujours plus dense. « Où est-ce qu’on va exactement ? »

« Tu verras. On y est presque. » La voix de Sherlock sonnait particulièrement forte dans le silence de la forêt endormie, même s’il parlait avec sa voix habituelle.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d’aimer beaucoup ça. »

« Juste, fais-moi confiance. »

A peu près dix minutes plus tard, ils débouchèrent dans une petite clairière rocheuse, descendirent de leurs chevaux, et attachèrent leurs rênes à des branches basses.

« Par-là, » dit Sherlock. Sa silhouette était fortement illuminée par la lumière de la lune, qui n’était plus filtrée par l’épais feuillage des arbres. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de John, lui offrant un doux sourire avant de l’entraîner avec lui. John sourit et serra sa main en réponse, heureux qu’ils puissent faire ça – cette intimité toute simple de se laisser guider par la main de Sherlock entrelacée avec la sienne.

Il le conduisit un peu plus bas sur la surface rocheuse jusqu’à ce que John réalise qu’ils se tenaient sur le bord d’une petite falaise. En bas se trouvait un plan d’eau circulaire. Sa surface noire et miroitante était striée de touches vibrantes de violet, indigo, et argent reflétées par la lune. L’eau s’étendait loin devant eux, délimitée par la silhouette noire touffue de la forêt qui l’entourait. La totalité du périmètre était finement recouverte par le même brouillard argenté qui recouvrait le sol de la forêt derrière eux.

John observa bouche bée le paysage en face de lui pendant de longues minutes. « C’est… magnifi- Hey ! Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

A côté de lui, Sherlock avait déjà à moitié déboutonné sa chemise.

« On se tient au bord d’une falaise et il y a de l’eau en bas. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait à ton avis ? »

John secoua la tête et se recula du précipice. « Non, non, non, non. Je ne crois pas. »

Sherlock attrapa son bras et l’empêcha de reculer plus loin. « Oh, je crois que si. Vas-y. Défroques-toi. »

Son pouls s’accéléra alors qu’il frottait l’arrière de son cou avec appréhension, secouant toujours inconsciemment la tête.

« Sherlock… Je n’aime pas ça. »

« Bien sûr que tu n’aimes pas ça. C’est pour ça qu’on est là. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu as dit que tu avais peur des hauteurs, pas vrai ? »

« Je… » Il se remémora ce premier jour où ils avaient chevauché ensemble, et il pesta dans sa barbe. « C’est vrai. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec tout ça, » tenta-t-il, mais il savait pertinemment que son regard appréhensif vers le bord de la falaise le trahissait.

« Tu vas vaincre ta peur, et on va s’amuser tout en le faisant. »

« Je… _pourquoi_ , Sherlock ?! »

Sherlock haussa les épaules et lui sourit d’un air malicieux. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu apprécierais si je t’attachais à une chaise dans une pièce vide et que je te forçais à vaincre ta peur de l’ennui ?! »

Sherlock eut un petit rire condescendant et passa derrière lui, glissant ses mains sur ses omoplates. « J’aimerais te voir essayer, » murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

John retint un frisson – à cause de la brise, bien sûr – et pressa un doigt sur sa poitrine. « Arrêtes ça, Sherlock. Je te préviens. »

Sherlock sourit et fit quelques pas en arrière vers la falaise. Il termina de déboutonner sa chemise et la fit glisser le long de ses bras.

John déglutit et ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de passer son regard de haut en bas sur son torse ciselé, pâli par le clair de lune. Il détourna vite le regard, fourra ses mains dans ses poches, et fixa obstinément le ciel alors qu’il l’entendit défaire sa ceinture et enlever son pantalon.

« Allez, John. Tu sais que tu en as envie. »

« Sherlock, je n’ai vraiment, _vraiment_ pas envie, okay ?! »

Il risqua un regard vers Sherlock à nouveau, et le vit se tenant face à lui, complètement confiant malgré le fait qu’il était nu à l’exception de son slip. Il tenta d’attraper la main de John, mais John la retira.

« Sherlock, je suis à deux doigts de te mettre une droite. Et tu sais que je pourrais le faire, aussi. »

« Tu pourrais. Mais tu ne le feras pas. »

« Je pourrais aussi partir maintenant et monter Juliette jusqu’au manoir. »

« Encore une fois – Tu pourrais, mais tu ne le feras pas. » Il prit les mains de John dans les siennes à nouveau et commença à les entraîner vers le bord de la falaise. « Ne me force pas à te pousser avec moi, John. Je n’en ai vraiment aucune envie. »

« Sherlock, » grogna-t-il l’air menaçant, essayant à moitié de se libérer de son emprise.

Il détestait, il _détestait vraiment_ l’admettre, mais une partie de lui ressentait un frisson d’adrénaline à l’idée de sauter dans le vide. Il n’avait jamais rien fait de tel auparavant, et au fond, il avait hâte sentir l’exaltation de surmonter sa peur irrationnelle et de juste se laisser tomber. Mais l’autre partie de lui, la plus têtue, était prête à sacrifier l’amusement potentiel qu’il pourrait y trouver, juste pour prouver que Sherlock avait tort.

« Je ne veux pas avoir à faire ça, » dit Sherlock alors qu’ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus du bord. « Et toi tu ne veux pas avoir à rentrer au manoir avec des vêtements dégoulinants. »

« Tu n’oserais pas, » dit John avec toute la confiance qu’il pouvait rassembler, même s’il n’était pas sûr d’y croire lui-même – pas quand Sherlock avait cette expression sur son visage.

« Oh ? » questionna Sherlock, et il le tira en avant brutalement.

« Non, non – NON ! Sherlock, stop ! Laisse-moi ! Non – _D’ACCORD !!!_  » Instantanément, il fut libéré et remis en sécurité après avoir été à deux doigts de basculer au-dessus du précipice enveloppé dans le câlin d’ours d’un Sherlock presque nu.

« Je te jures, » grogna-t-il, luttant pour enlever son t-shirt pendant que Sherlock le regardait avec une joie non dissimulée. « Tu es le plus odieux… » Il défit sa ceinture. « ENFOIRÉ ! » Il déchira presque son pantalon. « Que j’ai _jamais_ rencontré. » Il le balança sur le côté, près de sa chemise, et se marmonna à lui-même, « Je ne peux pas croire… »

« Tu ne peux pas croire quoi ? Que tu m’as embrassé il n’y a même pas une heure ? »

«  _Tu_ m’as embrassé. Et fais attention, je peux l’annuler. »

« Tu ne peux pas annuler un baiser. »

« Regarde-moi faire. »

« Je préférerais te regarder sauter. »

Sherlock lui prit la main et le mena en avant jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient tous les deux perchés tout au bord de la falaise, regardant vers le bas.

« Euh…tu es sûr que ce n’est pas dangereux ? » tenta-t-il pour essayer une dernière fois de se sortir de cette situation cauchemardesque. « Les étangs ne sont pas si profonds en général. »

« Cette falaise n’est pas si haute non plus. Ce sera comme sauter d’un plongeoir – même si je suppose que tu n’as probablement jamais fait ça non plus. Ne t’en fais pas, il n’y a aucun danger, » ajouta-t-il quand John jeta suspicieusement un œil au-dessus du bord. « J’ai fait ça plein de fois avant. Prêt ? »

John se redressa, levant le menton pour défier sa peur. Après un ferme hochement de tête, ils sautèrent en même temps, leurs mains restant étroitement liées tout au long de leur descente.

Il a peut-être crié alors qu’ils tombaient – il n’en était pas entièrement sûr. Tout ce qu’il savait était que l’air semblait être aspiré hors de ses poumons, et qu’il avait l’impression que son estomac était remonté dans sa gorge tandis que la surface noire et vitreuse de l’eau se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Ils terminèrent tous deux leur chute dans un grand éclaboussement. L’eau n’était pas aussi froide que John l’avait prédit, mais le froid lui pénétra tout de même profondément la peau. Une masse dense de bulles remonta autour de lui alors qu’il coulait, l’empêchant de voir à plus de cinq centimètres de son visage. Il estima que la profondeur de l’étang était d’environ 3 mètres ; assez profond pour plonger sans se blesser, mais assez peu profond pour qu’il puisse toucher du pied le sol et se repousser pour remonter vers la surface.

Sa tête sortit de l’eau, et il aspira à plein poumons une précieuse bouffée d’air, donnant des coups de pieds et pataugeant pour se maintenir à la surface. Il l’avait fait. Il avait sauté et il avait survécu. Et à sa grande surprise, il se sentait plus léger que jamais, étourdi de joie et d’adrénaline.

Un mètre plus loin, le visage de Sherlock émergea de la surface de l’eau. Il lança sa tête en arrière comme s’il prenait un bain, et écarta les boucles aplaties sur son visage.

Une légère brise passa sur eux, glaçant John jusqu’à la moelle à cause de sa peau mouillée.

« Tu es… un énorme enculé, » dit-il en claquant des dents, mais malgré ses frissons et ses tremblements, il ne pouvait pas nier qu’il n’avait pas ri aussi fort depuis des mois.

« De rien, » répondit Sherlock. « Allons par là-bas. C’est un peu moins profond. » Ils nagèrent plus près du pied de la falaise, et très vite, les orteils de John touchèrent assez le fond pour qu’il n’ait plus à constamment patauger pour garder sa tête à la surface.

Une fois qu’il se tenait confortablement debout, le cou et les épaules hors de l’eau, il plongea son visage et ses cheveux dans l’eau à nouveau pour tenter de se tenir chaud malgré la brise fraîche.

Juste à côté de lui, Sherlock était debout avec l’eau jusqu’à la taille. Il secoua ses cheveux, éclaboussant de l’eau tout autour de lui.

« Alors, tu me détestes toujours ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit John, bien qu’il ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher le grand sourire qui s’étalait sur son visage. Son cœur palpitait encore vigoureusement de l’adrénaline et du frisson de la chute.

Sherlock sourit fièrement pour lui-même et commença à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, essayant de démêler la masse désordonnée qu’ils étaient devenus.

John l’observa avec amusement essayer de coiffer tant bien que mal ses boucles habituellement parfaitement formées. Il attendit qu’il ait presque fini avant de l’éclabousser stratégiquement, aplatissant de nouveau tous ses cheveux sur son front.

Il ricana tandis que Sherlock écartait lentement sa frange trempée pour révéler ses yeux meurtriers.

« C’est ma revanche, espèce d’idiot, » dit-il tout en riant, absolument pas dérouté.

Alors, quelque chose de malicieux passa dans le regard de Sherlock, et le coin de sa lèvre sembla se relever presque imperceptiblement. Il s’abaissa de façon à ce que seuls ses yeux et son front dépassent de la surface. Il glissa sur l’eau en un large mouvement, pour se retrouver juste à côté de John, qui pendant ce temps restait hystérique et inconscient de son mouvement.

Au milieu de ses ricanements, deux longs bras encerclèrent sa taille par derrière, l’enveloppant dans un gros câlin.

« Hey ! »

Tenant son dos serré contre sa poitrine, Sherlock renversa une poignée d’eau sur les cheveux de John.

« Hey, arrête ! » protesta John en se débattant pour se libérer de l’étreinte de Sherlock. Mais ses efforts étaient inutiles, car il était considérablement affaibli par sa crise de rire.

« Ta revanche, hein ? » le taquina Sherlock, resserrant son emprise autour de son ventre et projetant amicalement plus d’eau sur son visage. « Ta revanche sur quoi exactement ? T’avoir fait passer un super moment ? »

John fit appel à sa force supérieure pour se libérer, et se retourna pour lui faire face. L’instant d’après, Sherlock le ramena près de lui en le tirant par les hanches. John agrippa son visage entre ses paumes et le tira en avant pour écraser leurs lèvres ensemble. Ils s’embrassèrent comme s’ils le faisaient depuis toujours, comme s’ils connaissaient déjà le corps de l’autre et pouvaient anticiper chacun des mouvements de l’autre. Leurs lèvres bougeaient l’une autour de l’autre dans un balai aisé, échangeant leur souffle quelques minutes.

John plongea la main dans les cheveux trempés de Sherlock. En faisant attention aux nœuds, il les ébouriffa et enroula des doigts sur son cuir chevelu comme il l’avait fait quand ils s’étaient embrassés plus tôt. Sherlock sépara leurs lèvres pour soupirer de désir, et ses yeux se fermèrent avec satisfaction. John saisit cette opportunité pour déposer une série de baisers jusqu’à sa pommette, pinçant ensuite légèrement son oreille avant de redescendre pour mordiller au coin de son menton.

Après que Sherlock ait passé plusieurs minutes à savourer son massage du cuir chevelu, il attrapa le poignet de John et le démêla de ses cheveux. Posant un baiser rapide sur sa paume, il approcha son visage pour un autre baiser. John baissa les mains et caressa autour de sa taille fine tout en dévorant ses lèvres sans réserve.

Chaque baiser sur ses lèvres envoya l’esprit de John tournoyer dans une extase complète. Il gémit avec contentement quand Sherlock lui mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure. Quand les lèvres de Sherlock descendirent sur son menton et embrassèrent chaudement son cou, il renversa la tête en arrière et caressa son dos musclé.

« Sherlock, » murmura-t-il, la tête étourdie par le souffle chaud sur son cou. Sherlock planta deux baisers de plus sous son oreille avant de remonter. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent cette fois, c’était bien plus doux – presque délicat.

En un instant, tout avait ralenti. Ils continuèrent de s’embrasser avec de petits baisers, pensant que chacun serait le dernier avant qu’ils ne s’arrêtent, mais se penchant à chaque fois pour un de plus. Finalement, ils se séparèrent doucement et reculèrent. John posa son front humide sur celui de Sherlock, les yeux toujours clos, conservant le moment… l’enfermant à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il vit que ceux de Sherlock étaient toujours clos, et il respirait avec de petits halètements comme si son esprit était court-circuité. Il caressa les boucles humides de sa nuque, le laissant prendre son temps.

Sherlock ouvrit finalement les yeux après une minute de plus, et releva très doucement son regard pour rencontrer celui de John. Un moment passa alors qu’ils ne savaient pas comment réagir à cette progression depuis leur rencontre précédente dans la chambre de John. Mais ensuite, les yeux de Sherlock se relaxèrent… et il sourit.

C’était la chose la plus radiante et magnifique que John n’avait jamais eu le plaisir de voir.

Avec leurs fronts collés l’un à l’autre, et leurs mains tenant doucement la joue et la nuque de l’autre, ils s’approchèrent une fois de plus et s’embrassèrent langoureusement.

« Nous devrions remonter maintenant, » dit Sherlock. « Il vaudrait mieux que nous n’ayons pas trop l’air fatigué demain ou ce sera évident que nous sommes sortis. »

**********

Chevaucher avec la peau humide, des vêtements secs, et ses sous-vêtements gorgés d’eau était une expérience plutôt désagréable – ou ça l’aurait été, si l’esprit de John n’avait pas été aussi distrait par le souvenir des évènements de la nuit.

Sherlock Holmes, le garçon pour qui il avait eu le béguin depuis des semaines, le garçon qui remplissait son estomac de papillons dès qu’il était près de lui, le garçon qu’il dessinait secrètement quand il pensait qu’il ne le voyait pas, et avec qui il se sentait assez à l’aise pour lui dire tout et n’importe quoi… venait de l’embrasser – et avec beaucoup d’enthousiasme.

John n’avait jamais vraiment eu la chance de laisser leur premier baiser faire son effet. Tout était allé si vite après ça.

Il jeta un regard à Sherlock qui trottait près de lui. Sherlock le remarqua et lui rendit un sourire chaleureux.

 **********

De retour au manoir, ils se dirent bonne nuit et se séparèrent dans le couloir pour retourner dans leurs chambres respectives. John prit cinq minutes pour se rincer sous la douche, se débarrassant de toute la boue qui était encore collée sur sa peau. Quand il eut fini, il se sentit soudainement trop fatigué pour porter son propre poids. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, ses cheveux encore mouillés à cause de la douche, et se recroquevilla dans les draps. Il ferma les yeux et s’endormit en quelques minutes, rêvant de lèvres tièdes et d’yeux intenses d’un turquoise éclatant.

**********

Le matin suivant, les paupières de John se soulevèrent à contrecœur à cause de la lumière tiède du soleil qui rayonnait sur lui à travers la porte-fenêtre du balcon. Il grogna et s’enfonça plus profondément dans son oreiller, il aurait aimé pouvoir rester au lit pendant au moins deux heures de plus.

En moins d’une minute, les souvenirs de la nuit précédente inondèrent son esprit à nouveau, et il rougit et sourit dans son oreiller, se sentant déjà un peu mieux. Soudainement, il ne pouvait plus attendre pour se lever, s’habiller, et voir Sherlock. Il jura de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui, de conserver dans son esprit chaque moment qu’ils passeraient ensemble à partir de maintenant et jusqu’à la fin de l’été. Parce que quand il serait parti, il avait le sentiment qu’il ne verrait plus Sherlock autant qu’il le souhaiterait, s’il pouvait le revoir tout court.

Une partie du vertige de la nuit précédente s’atténua quand il réalisa que leur « rencontre » soulevait des questions inévitables. Qu’étaient-ils l’un pour l’autre ? Un couple ? Une aventure ? Qu’arriverait-il à la fin de l’été quand John devrait rentrer chez lui ?

La liste infinie de scénarios déplaisants fit battre les tempes de John, et il les écarta résolument de ses pensées pour le moment. Il pouvait s’occuper de tout ça plus tard.

Il passa une main sur son visage et se tourna pour jeter un œil au réveil sur sa table de nuit. Il était presque midi. Il se sentait momentanément coupable que Vicki l’avait sûrement attendu pendant un bon moment avec le petit-déjeuner qu’elle lui préparait habituellement.

Quelque chose d’autre attira son regard sur sa table de nuit. Un livre relié en cuir noir, fermé par un aimant métallique. Sur la couverture était posée une petite carte rectangulaire.

Il s’assit et prit le livre dans ses mains, l’ouvrant et feuilletant à travers les pages blanches et vierges, qui ne demandaient qu’à être remplies de nouveaux croquis. Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers la carte qui avait été posée sur la couverture.

Dessus se trouvaient deux mots écrits dans une écriture cursive et inclinée qui ne pouvait appartenir qu’à une seule personne : _Sincèrement vôtre_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur: le passage de la nage nocturne dans ce chapitre a été inspiré par un dessin de @anotherwellkeptsecret sur tumblr. Je ne sais pas comment mettre des liens à des blogs ou des posts sur AO3, sinon je vous donnerai le lien, mais allez voir ce qu’elle fait si vous en avez la chance !  
> Aussi, cette fic a été vaguement inspirée par la chanson de Ed Sheeran « Hearts Don’t Break Around Here », si vous ne le saviez pas déjà. Alors allez écouter ça si vous voulez ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

John se lava et s’habilla aussi vite qu’il put, et descendit pour le déjeuner.

Il entra dans la cuisine et trouva Sherlock penché sur le comptoir, sirotant son thé tout en feuilletant langoureusement le journal. Il portait une chemise serrée, boutonnée comme toujours – cette fois d’un doux bleu pastel. John aimait bien cette couleur sur lui. Elle contrastait avec ses cheveux sombres et accentuait joliment ses yeux.

Sherlock leva son regard vers lui et le regarda s’attarder sous l’arche avant de se relever.

« John, tu es réveillé. Bonj- »

Il interrompit le reste de ses salutations en se lançant en avant, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et de ses épaules, et en l’embrassant à bouche que veux-tu.

Sherlock fut d’abord surpris mais retrouva son équilibre et enveloppa ses bras autour de lui, avant de lui rendre le baiser avec tout autant de passion. Quand enfin ils durent tous les deux reprendre leur souffle, John posa son front contre le sien, légèrement essoufflé.

« J’en déduis que tu aimes le carnet de croquis alors ? » demanda Sherlock à voix basse, juste entre eux deux, même si personne d’autre n’était présent.

« Tu n’avais vraiment pas besoin de faire ça. »

« Bien sûr que si. Ils t’ont visé parce que tu m’as défendu. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que c’est de ta faute, idiot. » John poussa son nez avec affection.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas je suppose que je suis juste un excellent ami. »

A ces mots, John se recula légèrement, son sourire diminuant progressivement. Le mot « ami » avait enfoncé comme une pointe glacée dans sa poitrine. Avant que sa douleur et sa confusion ne dégénèrent, il se rappela que ce n’était peut-être qu’une innocente erreur de formulation. Sherlock n’avait jamais eu de vrai ami avant, encore moins quoi que ce soit de plus qu’un ami. Comment connaitrait-il les bons mots à employer dans ces situations ? C’était sa mission de les guider à travers ce qui se passait entre eux, quoi qu’il arrive.

Sa conclusion était confirmée par les yeux interrogatifs de Sherlock qui se balançaient entre les siens. Il semblait inconscient du fait qu’il ait dit quelque chose de mal, et se demandait pourquoi l’attitude de John avait changé.

« D’accord, euh… ça me rappelle. » Il déglutit et hésita sur sa manière de commencer. « Sherlock, il faut qu’on parle de - »

Au même moment, Vicki fit irruption dans la cuisine, s’arrêtant net quand elle vit les deux garçons. Ils avaient toujours leurs bras enlacés l’un autour de l’autre, et leurs fronts se touchaient presque. Instantanément, ils firent un bon en arrière, comme s’ils s’étaient électrocutés.

« Oh ! » s’exclama-t-elle, son regard faisant des allers-retours entre eux. John lança un regard désespéré à Sherlock, qui évitait apathiquement leurs yeux, même si le rose qui s’étalait sur ses joues trahissait sa fausse indifférence.

Vicki s’éclaircit la gorge et passa ses mains sur sa jupe comme si elle les essuyait. « Contente de te voir debout, John. Mes excuses pour avoir interrompu votre, euh… »

« Oh, non. Vous n’avez pas interrompu. Nous étions juste en train de discuter. Je veux dire… ça va, » finit-il maladroitement.

Vicki lui fit un sourire chaleureux. « D’accord. Tu as mangé quelque chose ? »

John agrippa la nourriture la plus proche qu’il pouvait trouver, qui se trouvait être une banane. « Oui, » répondit-il.

« Non, non, c’est loin d’être assez. Il est presque l’heure du déjeuner. Je ferais mieux de préparer quelque chose pour vous deux. »

« Oh, ce n’est vraiment pas la peine, » protesta John, mais elle était déjà en train de sortir de la salade, du pain et des tranches de fromage sur le comptoir.

« Inutile d’essayer de discuter avec elle, » dit Sherlock, s’installant à table. « Elle a déjà forcé mon père à engloutir un steak entier après qu’il soit rentré d’un _diner_ -réunion. »

« Il n’avait clairement pas assez mangé ! » lança Vicki pour sa défense. Elle leur servit des sandwichs à la dinde avec un bol de fraises fraîchement tranchées. « Tu ne te plaindras plus quand tu déménageras et que tu devras te nourrir par toi-même. Dieu sait que tu mourrais de faim sans personne pour s’assurer que tu manges correctement. » Elle tapota l’épaule de Sherlock, le regardant grimacer alors qu’il mordait dans son sandwich.

« John, garde un œil sur lui pendant que je fais la vaisselle, veux-tu ? Il ne doit pas glisser de restes dans la poubelle en douce. »

John sourit narquoisement à Sherlock, qui lui lança un regard noir en retour comme s’il le défiait de pouvoir le discipliner sur ses habitudes alimentaires. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils laissèrent leurs assiettes près de l’évier.

« John ? » appela Vicki, pile au moment où ils s’apprêtaient à quitter la cuisine.

« Oui ? »

« Je peux te parler une minute ? » Elle sourit et fit un signe de tête vers le salon.

Son estomac se noua. Il allait recevoir la « conversation des parents ». Il n’y avait aucune chance pour que Vicki ait oublié si vite et si facilement ce qu’elle avait vu en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il jeta un œil à Sherlock, espérant qu’il l’aide, mais celui-ci sauta inutilement sur un tabouret pour l’attendre.

_Merci pour rien_ , pensa-t-il alors qu’il suivit Vicki à contrecœur.

Il essuya ses mains moites sur son jean et entra dans le salon avec elle. Sur le côté, William était assis dans son fauteuil, ses lunettes très bas sur son nez alors qu’il lisait en prétendant ignorer leur présence.

Il regarda de nouveau Vicki, et était parfaitement incapable de déchiffrer son expression.

« John, » commença-t-elle. « Après que tu sois monté dans ta chambre la nuit dernière, Sherlock m’a expliqué ce qui s’était réellement passé pendant le combat. »

John pencha la tête d’un air interrogatif. De toutes les choses qu’il s’attendait à entendre de sa part, ceci n’était pas très haut sur la liste.

« Je n’avais aucune idée que ce… ce Jim et ses amis embêtaient Sherlock depuis si longtemps. Il ne me l’avait jamais dit, et je… »

Sa voix trembla, et elle prit un moment pour se ressaisir. Elle avait l’air de penser qu’elle avait trahi Sherlock ou qu’elle avait échoué de le protéger en tant que mère. John voulait plus que tout lui dire que ce n’était pas vrai, et que tout le soutien du monde ne pouvait pas protéger son fils de certaines choses.

« Quoi qu’il en soit, » continua-t-elle, décidant apparemment de garder pour elle ce qui venait de mouiller ses yeux d’émotion refoulée. « Il m’a dit ce que ce garçon a dit sur moi, et ce que tu as fait. Je sais qu’il y avait plus que quelques insultes, mais je me sens juste obligée de te remercier d’avoir défendu mon nom, John. »

John ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Le remercier était complètement inutile ; il avait agi par instinct.

« Néanmoins, » reprit-elle, l’interrompant avant qu’il ne puisse parler. « Je dois te demander de ne plus te battre en mon nom ou celui de quelqu’un d’autre. Je ne le tolérerai pas. »

Elle le fixa du regard, mais derrière la sévérité de ses yeux, John se rendit compte qu’elle ressentait en fait – de l’amour. Pour lui. Il voulait lui dire à quel point le sentiment était réciproque, mais les mots n’étaient pas suffisants pour exprimer combien il lui était reconnaissant. Même après la bagarre, il avait été incapable de comprendre pourquoi les insultes envers Vicki avaient éveillé en lui une fureur bien plus grande que celle qu’il avait ressenti quand son carnet avait été ruiné. Et quand il y réfléchissait bien, c’étaient les injures horribles de Jim envers Vicki qui l’avaient poussé à lancer ce premier poing, pas son carnet de croquis.

Il réalisa que Vicki attendait qu’il lui réponde, et tout ce qu’il put faire fut de hocher la tête fermement. Son regard sévère fondit dans un sourire, et elle l’attira dans un câlin à lui briser les côtes.

« Plus de bagarres. Tu m’entends ? Je me fiche de ce que ces gamins disent. Ça compte pour Sherlock, aussi. Passe-lui le mot, veux-tu ? »

Il utilisa son dernier souffle pour sortir un « oui » étranglé, avant d’être libéré. Elle planta un bisou humide sur son front.

« Bien. Maintenant va t’amuser. Et reste à l’écart de ces garçons. Ils n’apportent que des ennuis, » ajouta-t-elle, pointant le doigt vers lui.

Alors que John s’apprêtait à partir, il remarqua William qui souriait évasivement derrière son livre. Il n’y avait aucun doute que ce sourire venait de l’échange qu’il venait d’entendre, et pas du texte qu’il lisait. John eut l’impression qu’il voulait ajouter quelque chose – sûrement le complimenter de son courage – mais tenait sa langue pour éviter une réprimande de la part de sa femme.

John retrouva Sherlock dans la cuisine un instant plus tard.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, glissant du tabouret de bar.

« Ouais. »

« Bien. » Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu’au porche arrière pour faire une promenade rapide avec Sélène et Juliette – quelque chose qu’ils n’avaient pas fait depuis longtemps.

« Qu’est-ce que tu allais me dire ? » Sherlock s’arrêta et attendit une réponse avec sa main sur la poignée de la porte. « Avant que ma mère ne veuille parler avec toi. »

« Quoi ? Oh, heu… »

John prit une inspiration, se préparant à dire ce qui devait être dit. Mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge au moment où il rencontra le regard de Sherlock. Sherlock le regardait avec espoir – presque innocemment – et il ne pouvait pas se forcer à dire quoi que ce soit qui puisse éclater la bulle de joie silencieuse qu’il voyait dans ses yeux.

Lui et Sherlock naviguaient tous les deux en eaux troubles, des eaux de nature délicate. Un mouvement déplacé pouvait briser ce qui se passait entre eux pour toujours, particulièrement à ce stade précoce. Après tout, ils ne s’étaient embrassés pour la première fois que la nuit dernière. Il n’y avait aucun intérêt à commencer une conversation sur la nature de leur relation quand Sherlock était sans doute encore en train de tester le terrain – tout comme lui.

Toute cette affaire pourrait se régler toute seule, décida John. Pourquoi essayer d’accélérer le processus quand il n’y avait aucune garantie qu’une conversation maintenant résoudrait quoi que ce soit ? Et une fois cette boîte de Pandore ouverte, il n’y aurait pas de retour en arrière.

Il se rendit compte que Sherlock le regardait toujours, attendant une réponse à sa question.

« Euh… rien du tout. »

Sherlock leva un sourcil. « Tu allais dire quelque chose. »

« Juste… que j’aime cette couleur sur toi, » dit-il l’air de rien, tout en tapotant le matériau couvrant son biceps.

« Ça me va plutôt bien, n’est-ce pas ? » répondit Sherlock, se regardant avec fierté.

John lui fit un sourire adorateur alors que Sherlock glissa la porte et le laissa passer.

**********

Durant la semaine qui suivit, ils retombèrent dans leur vieille routine, montant leurs chevaux le matin et faisant quelques sorties occasionnelles en ville. Mais à présent, quand ils marchaient le long de la rue marchande, John prenait la main de Sherlock dans la sienne en lui offrant un petit sourire. A présent ils échangeaient de petits bisous entre deux boutiques et s’embrassaient ardemment au fond des bois quand ils étaient seuls. Le nouveau carnet de croquis de John se remplissait rapidement de dessins de Sherlock faisant une sieste, souriant, lisant, jouant du violon.

Les jours passaient, et John ne parvenait pas à aborder la conversation qu’il voulait avoir. Mais il devenait de plus en plus facile de la retarder un peu plus longtemps, leur laissant un jour de plus pour profiter de ce qu’ils étaient. La dernière chose qu’il désirait était de perturber cette cadence confortable et équilibrée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Pourtant chaque jour qui passait sans qu’ils ne parlent était un jour plus proche du moment où John devrait rentrer à Londres. Il était dans le Sussex depuis presque six semaines maintenant.

Ce n’était pas comme si John n’essayait pas de parler à Sherlock du fait inévitable qu’il ne pourrait pas vivre avec lui pour toujours. C’était simplement qu’à chaque fois qu’il tentait d’aborder le sujet, une chose ou l’autre faisait que ce n’était « pas le bon moment », comme il continuait de se répéter.

Il ne voulait pas troubler la paix tranquille qu’ils partageaient quand ils mangeaient leurs sandwiches ou quand ils balançaient leurs jambes au bord de la falaise rocheuse. Il ne lui semblait pas bon d’aborder le sujet quand ils dînaient chez Angelo et ne refusaient pas qu’il pose une bougie sur leur table. Les chevauchées du matin, de l’après-midi et du soir n’étaient jamais les moments les plus opportuns non plus, vu qu’ils étaient à cheval.

Mais ses opportunités se réduisaient très vite, et il ne lui restait plus que deux semaines et demi au manoir. Et une fois qu’il serait parti du Sussex, il ne serait plus là. Il n’avait rien dit à Sherlock pour l’instant, mais il prévoyait de s’engager dans l’armée au lieu d’aller à l’université. C’était une voie bien plus pratique à prendre pour lui, financièrement. Sherlock irait à l’université, sans aucun doute. Mais rien ne pouvait prédire où chacun d’entre eux finirait après ça.

Sa plus grande peur était que Sherlock ne partage pas ses sentiments de la même manière que lui. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps, après tout. Et si Sherlock lui disait qu’il n’avait pas envie de garder contact avec lui après son départ ? Et si pour lui, il représentait juste une compagnie pratique et temporaire ?

La pensée de quitter le Sussex sans jamais revoir Sherlock perça un trou béant dans son cœur, et il savait qu’il ne serait jamais plein à nouveau. Il souffrirait à cause de lui pendant des mois, peut-être même des années, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne soit plus qu’un souvenir lointain. Et après ça, il passerait le restant de ses jours se demandant ce qui aurait pu se passer entre eux si les circonstances avaient été différentes.

**********

Un matin particulièrement brumeux, Sherlock et John se retrouvèrent à manger silencieusement leur petit-déjeuner pendant que Vicki papotait avec eux depuis l’évier.

« Alors qu’est-ce que vous prévoyez de faire aujourd’hui tous les deux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je sors John ce soir, » répondit Sherlock, ne prenant pas la peine de relever son regard du journal.

John d’un autre côté, tourna la tête vers lui avec la bouche pleine de raisin.

« Ah bon ? »

Les lèvres de Sherlock se crispèrent alors qu’il marmonnait en réponse, refusant de lui donner plus de détails.

« Oh, génial ! » s’exclama Vicki. « Un endroit chic ? »

« Je dois bien m’habiller ? » ajouta John.

« Je te le déconseillerai, » dit Sherlock d’un ton détaché. « Sois juste prêt à 18 heures. »

**********

A dix-sept heures et cinquante minutes ce soir-là, John se regarda dans le miroir pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois. Il glissa le bas de sa chemise dans son pantalon, puis la ressortit. Déboutonna et reboutonna son col. Il peigna ses cheveux, se demandant une fois de plus s’il devait les faire tomber du côté opposé, ou s’il devait rebattre sa frange en arrière avec du gel, ou…autre chose.

Finalement il décida qu’il ne pouvait rien faire et qu’il aurait l’air ordinaire quoi qu’il fasse. Il donna à son reflet un hochement de tête assuré, et descendit retrouver Sherlock au salon.

Tous deux avaient fait des sorties de nombreuses fois auparavant. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de dire qu’il « le sortait ce soir » et qu’il devait « être prêt à 18 heures » lui donnait la forte impression qu’il s’agissait d’un rencard – ce qui expliquait probablement ses nerfs tendus et la tempête dans son estomac qu’il avait senti en se préparant.

Sherlock lui avait dit de s’habiller normalement, mais par instinct, il sentait que ce serait plus approprié d’échanger sa chemise à carreaux habituelle contre une chemise rouge, plus belle et sérieuse. Il avait aussi enlevé son short kaki pour enfiler un pantalon et avait peigné ses cheveux soigneusement avec un peigne humide.

Sherlock était déjà en train de l’attendre dans le salon. Il portait le même pantalon noir que d’habitude, mais s’était changé pour enfiler un chemisier bleu foncé. Ses cheveux brillaient sous la lumière du plafond, et John se demanda s’il avait ajouté un peu de produit dedans pour augmenter le volume de ses boucles.

« S’habiller normalement, hein ? » lança John, parcourant du regard sa magnifique silhouette, détourée avec style par la coupe de son chemisier.

Sherlock jeta un œil au-dessus du magazine qu’il était en train de feuilleter, et sourit en la regardant de haut en bas.

Oui, pensa John. Il y avait définitivement une « ambiance de rencard » dans l’air ce soir.

« C’est normal pour moi. Toi, d’un autre côté, tu as choisi de porter la plus belle chemise que tu as emportée. »

« Va te faire voir, » dit John avec un sourire alors qu’ils descendaient les marches de l’entrée côte à côte. « Alors, où est-ce qu’on va ? »

« A la voiture. »

« Et où est-ce que la voiture nous emmènera ? »

« Tu verras. »

« La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, tu m’as fait sauter presque nu d’une falaise au milieu de la nuit. »

« Oui, et tu as adoré. Tu adoreras ça aussi. »

**********

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils roulaient sur une longue route qui semblait virer un peu plus loin. John entendit de la musique à travers la fenêtre, et remarqua quelques éclats de lumières colorées clignoter entre les arbres. Alors que je chauffeur prenait le virage, il pressa ses mains et son visage contre la vitre.

La musique et les lumières venaient de ce qui semblait être une sorte de fête foraine. Il y avait des stands, des danseurs, des jeux, et bien sûr, une grande roue. L’endroit était animé et frémissant, rempli de personnes qu’il estimait toutes être au lycée ou à l’université. Il ne semblait pas y avoir un seul enfant, ce qui valait mieux vu le nombre d’adolescents qui flânaient et fumaient partout où il posait le regard.

Le chauffeur s’arrêta à la lisière de la clairière. John descendit et admira le ciel clair du crépuscule – c’était une nuit parfaite pour faire quelque chose comme ça.

Sherlock fit le tour de la voiture pour le rejoindre.

« C’est organisé en ville deux fois chaque été. Pas vraiment mon truc, mais j’ai pensé que ça te plairait. »

« Donc tu n’y es jamais allé avant ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j’aurais fait ça ? »

« Oh, allez, » rétorqua John, voyant derrière son masque en un instant. « Ne sois pas comme ça. Tu vas t’amuser aussi. Je te le promets. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Il se dirigèrent vers le cœur de la fête foraine en silence, passant devant plusieurs stands de snacks et de jeux. Tout en marchant, John sentit la main de Sherlock effleurer la sienne bien trop de fois pour que ce soit accidentel. Il sourit intérieurement. Tout au long de la dernière semaine, il avait remarqué que Sherlock pouvait initier des embrassades passionnées et torrides dans les bois, mais pour ce qu’il s’agissait des petits gestes, les intimités plus douces, il se dérobait.

John glissa sa main dans sa paume et noua leurs doigts ensemble avec une légère pression. Il donna un sourire rassurant à Sherlock, qui gardait délibérément son regard fixé devant lui comme si rien n’était arrivé. Pourtant, son indifférence était trahie par le petit sourire sur ses lèvres et la teinte rosée sur ses joues. Ils se promenèrent dans la fête foraine pendant un moment, main dans la main, s’arrêtant à différents stands si quelque chose attirait leur attention.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde installe des couvertures là-bas ? » demanda John par-dessus la musique, faisant un signe de tête vers un terrain gazonné.

« Il y a un feu d’artifice en fin de soirée. On y assistera si tu veux. »

« Sherlock ? » appela une voix vaguement familière à leur gauche.

Ils se retournèrent et virent une jeune fille dans un stand qui les saluait avec enthousiasme depuis l’autre côté du terrain. John sourit et lui fit un signe de la main.

« Ce ne serait pas la fille qu’on a rencontrée ? » demanda Sherlock à voix basse alors qu’ils s’approchaient.

« Molly, » lui rappela John du coin de la bouche.

« Salut ! » dit-elle à Sherlock, alors qu’ils avançaient vers son stand. Il lui rendit un sourire serré.

Elle portait la même queue de cheval qu’ils avaient vue précédemment, mais à la place d’une blouse de laboratoire, elle avait enfilé une veste jaune à fleurs et un short en jean.

Elle se tourna pour le saluer aussi. « Et… désolé. Tu t’appelles… ? »

« John. Salut, » répondit-il. Étrange, son nom était pourtant bien plus commun et facile à retenir que celui de Sherlock. « Tu tiens ce stand ? »

« J’aide simplement. C’est le stand de mon copain. Greg ! » appela-t-elle, regardant derrière elle.

A ce moment, le garçon qui était penché sur une caisse se retourna pour les saluer. Il était grand, et semblait très en forme. Il avait un beau visage bronzé et des cheveux bruns épais qui balayaient les côtés de son visage. Il leur fit un large sourire, mais se figea une seconde plus tard, sa bouche toujours ouverte pour les saluer.

« Je vous connais vous, » dit-il lentement.

John échangea un regard avec Sherlock, et fut rassuré de voir qu’il ne le reconnaissait pas non plus.

« Oui ! » s’exclama le garçon, claquant des doigts. « Mon père vous a arrêtés ! »

A ses mots, le sourire radiant de Molly s’évapora, et elle les regarda avec un mélange d’horreur et de désapprobation.

« Mon père, l’Officier Lestrade. Un gros type. Plutôt méchant. Il donne l’impression qu’il pourrait vous manger quand il est en colère, » tenta Greg.

L’image d’un officier chauve de forte carrure avec une moustache marron épaisse refit son apparition dans l’esprit de John. Une grande silhouette floue se tenant à l’arrière-plan lui revint en tête. Greg sourit quand il vit la réalisation sur leurs visages.

« D’accord, euh … salut. » John se frotta maladroitement la nuque tandis que Sherlock fixait ses pieds, mal à l’aise. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment agir en rencontrant le fils de l’homme qui avait stoppé leur bagarre et les avait tous menottés.

Heureusement, Greg donna le ton de la conversation pour eux. « Hey, mec, » dit-il, appuyant sa main sur son épaule comme s’ils étaient de vieux amis. « De ce que j’ai vu, tu as un très bon crochet du gauche. Le nez de ce type a dû pisser le sang jusqu’au poste, » dit-il avec admiration.

« Greg ! » siffla Molly entre ses dents. « C’est pas drôle ! »

John lâcha un gloussement, mal à l’aise. Il était reconnaissant pour l’attitude détendue du garçon, mais réticent à accepter des éloges pour s’être battu.

« Votre père, l’Officier Michael F. Lestrade, » commença Sherlock. « Le même homme qui a été incapable d’attraper le cambrioleur de la boutique de disques en avril dernier, et qui a refusé mon aide par pure fierté quand je lui ai donné la réponse sur un plateau d’argent. »

John dévisagea Sherlock avec de grands yeux, horrifié qu’il puisse insulter ouvertement le père de quelqu’un directement en face d’eux. Mais à sa grande surprise, Greg se contenta de plisser les yeux avec une expression moqueuse, puis il acquiesça de la tête.

« Ça lui ressemble bien. »

Sherlock insista, ignorant les signaux non-verbaux de John qui le suppliaient de se taire. « J’ai remarqué que les forces de police dans le Sussex sont constamment larguées et manquent de compétences et de capacités de déduction pour maintenir l’ordre correctement. »

Greg parut abasourdi pendant un moment, puis bascula sa tête en arrière et rit à gorge déployée, comme s’il venait d’entendre une blague hilarante.

« Je trinquerais à ça, mon pote. »

John regarda Molly en s’excusant silencieusement au nom de Sherlock. Elle lui rendit un sourire sympathique et roula des yeux à l’attitude de son petit-ami.

« Dites, vous deux, pourquoi vous ne tenteriez pas votre chance ici ? » proposa Greg, faisant un geste derrière lui vers le petit jeu qu’ils avaient installé. « Juste une livre chacun ! »

Quelques mètres derrière le stand, des étagères avaient été empilées les unes au-dessus des autres, chacune positionnée pour être un peu plus éloignée du stand que celle en dessous. Des morceaux de carton de la taille d’une paume étaient alignés sur les étagères, ils représentaient des personnes tordues dans de drôles de positions. Certains avaient des X à la place des yeux, d’autres tiraient la langue. La plupart des cartons situés à l’avant étaient éclaboussés avec ce qui ressemblait à de la peinture verte ou une matière visqueuse. Un pistolet était posé sur le rebord du stand – un faux, bien évidemment. Différents prix de tailles et de qualité variées pendaient sur les murs du stand.

« Plutôt simple, » dit Greg en tendant le pistolet à Sherlock. « Tu as dix tirs pour toucher le plus de petits bonhommes possible. Si tu touches ceux du fond, tu as un meilleur prix. »

Sherlock leva le pistolet et visa. John prédit immédiatement que son tir serait raté. Il le tenait mal, le manipulait négligemment, sa prise était mauvaise, et les gens ne visaient comme ça que dans les films.

Il appuya sur la détente et une petite pastille verte fut projetée en avant. Elle heurta le mur derrière les personnages cartonnés.

« Ooh. Essaie encore, » encouragea Greg.

Le second tir toucha le pied d’un personnage sur la première rangée, et la peinture verte s’étala sur le carton.

« Joli ! »

Sherlock devenait de plus en plus frustré à chaque coup, et sa capacité à viser souffrait proportionnellement. Huit pastilles vertes plus tard, seuls trois cartons dégoulinaient de peinture fraîche, tandis que le mur derrière eux semblait avoir été redécoré.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et claqua le pistolet sur la table. « Jeu stupide, » marmonna-t-il.

Greg ricana. « Bah, ça fait trois sur dix. J’ai vu pire. » Il tendit à Sherlock un bâton lumineux en guise prix. John se demanda brièvement s’il devait empêcher Sherlock de le lui arracher des mains. Au lieu de ça, il observa avec étonnement Greg lui passer autour du poignet, pendant que Sherlock lui lançait un regard noir et semblait prêt à le mordre.

« Passe-moi ça, » coupa John, prenant le pistolet avant que Sherlock ne puisse frapper Greg avec. Il tendit une autre livre à Molly pendant que Greg repositionnait les personnages en carton.

Il ferma un œil pour parfaire sa visée, et toucha quatre cartons de la rangée du milieu à la suite. Il fit un sourire satisfait en voyant les yeux écarquillés de Greg et Molly. Sans regarder Sherlock, il réajusta son tir. Ensuite, il toucha sans effort les quatre cartons du fond, en plein centre.

« Mince alors ! » lâcha Greg alors que Molly applaudissait. En utilisant ses deux pastilles restantes, il abattit les derniers personnages des rangées les plus éloignées avant de reposer le pistolet avec fierté.

« C’était incroyable, John ! » s’exclama Greg. « Je n’ai jamais vu personne tirer comme ça avant. Je suppose que maintenant vous pouvez choisir n’importe quel prix. »

John regarda enfin Sherlock, qui semblait être tombé en panne à nouveau. Ses yeux écarquillés semblaient collés sur les cartons renversés, et sa bouche s’ouvrait et se fermait à plusieurs reprises. Il jeta un œil à John, mais à la seconde où leurs regards se croisèrent, il détourna les yeux presque honteusement, et vira à l’écarlate.

John sourit en coin et examina la large gamme de prix. Dans le coin du haut, il repéra un ourson en peluche violet pâle avec un pull couleur crème.

« Je prendrais celui-là, » dit-il, jetant un œil à Sherlock. Greg le lui donna, et il le fourra immédiatement dans les mains de Sherlock. « Là, » dit-il.

Sherlock regarda l’ours en peluche dans ses mains puis regarda John à nouveau, incapable de trouver ses mots.

« Je n’ai… Je n’ai pas besoin d’un… qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire de ça ? »

« Maintenant tu peux lui faire des câlins et voir combien les pulls sont confortables, » déclara-t-il. _Et te souvenir de moi quand tu le regarderas._

« Je ne fais pas de… _câlins_. » Il cracha pratiquement le mot, mais l’effet fut perdu par ses cils qui battaient frénétiquement.

« C’est trop mignon ! » couina Molly en s’accrochant au bras de Greg.

« Allez, merci à vous, » dit John en enroulant son bras autour de celui de Sherlock pour commencer à le tirer.

« Vous serez au feu d’artifice ce soir ? » demanda Molly pleine d’espoir.

« Oui, sans doute, » répondit-il. Il jeta un œil à Sherlock, qui fixait toujours l’ours en peluche comme s’il n’en avait jamais vu ou touché avant.

« On devrait essayer de se retrouver sur la pelouse ! » exclama-t-elle.

« Molly, s’il-te-plait. Laisse-les passer du temps tout seuls, » murmura Greg aussi bas que possible.

« Oh, d’accord, » dit Molly, regardant les deux garçons puis l’ours en peluche.

John leur sourit et tira Sherlock plus loin. Mais presque immédiatement, il détacha leurs bras et s’élança vers un autre stand.

« Je dois gagner quelque chose pour toi maintenant, » lança-t-il, lançant une livre à l’homme derrière le stand.

John rit. « C’est vraiment pas nécessaire. »

Mais Sherlock était déjà en train de pointer sa fléchette vers la roulette, calculant sûrement le temps et la vitesse exactes dont il aurait besoin pour atteindre le « jackpot ».

La fléchette finit par toucher un 2. Quand le responsable du stand lui présenta une rangée de sucettes pour qu’il en choisisse une, il cria, « Je n’en veux pas ! » et parti d’un pas frustré.

**********

« Je ne vois pas l’intérêt de tous ces jeux stupides, » grommela Sherlock, après avoir perdu une quatrième fois. « Aucun ne demande de l’intelligence ou du talent. C’est juste de la chance, » ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard noir au jeu de Tape-taupe qu’il venait de perdre. Il prit de mauvaise grâce une autre bouchée de la barbe-à-papa que John avait achetée pour lui remonter le moral.

John renonça à essayer de rationaliser avec Sherlock après trois autres essais infructueux pour gagner un prix décent. A la place, il s’adossa à un arbre tandis que Sherlock agressait verbalement une diseuse de bonne aventure pour avoir tourné en dérision l’art de la déduction. Il frotta ses tempes avec honte quand il commença à la harceler pour recevoir un prix.

« Monsieur, vous ne pouvez rien gagner d’un médium. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je vous ai payée, n’est-ce pas ? Ou est-ce que votre don de savoir infini est supposé me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce ? »

« Monsieur- »

« Je parie que vous ne pouvez même pas me dire ce que j’ai mangé au petit-déjeuner ce matin. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que vous compreniez- »

« Parce que je peux vous dire que vous vous êtes réveillée tard pour votre leçon de yoga et que vous avez pris une barre de protéines et une bouteille de jus avant de sortir de chez vous. »

« Comment faites-vous- »

« Peut-être que je devrais tenir votre stand ! Je pourrais même garder toute la monnaie, vu que je n’aurais pas à rembourser qui que ce soit pour les prix que vous ne donnez pas ! »

Ils tergiversèrent longtemps, jusqu’à ce que la pauvre femme hurle en le suppliant de se taire et piétine furieusement vers un stand voisin.

Une minute plus tard, Sherlock sautillait joyeusement vers l’endroit où John se trouvait avec sa tête dans ses paumes. Quand il releva les yeux, un crâne en plastique fut projeté dans sa poitrine par un Sherlock aux anges qui battait des paupières.

« Et qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? » questionna John.

« Il brille dans le noir ! » dit Sherlock en rebondissant presque sur ses pieds.

« J’espère que tu es content, imbécile, parce que là je ne peux plus être associé à toi. »

**********

Une demi-heure plus tard, John et Sherlock se retrouvèrent cachés derrière un fin rideau d’arbres à la bordure de la fête foraine, lèvres scellées et mains errantes. Le ciel s’était considérablement assombrit et seule la lumière des attractions de la fête foraine leur parvenait.

John gémit de plaisir dans la bouche de Sherlock alors qu’il glissait sa main sous le dos de sa chemise. Sherlock changea la direction de sa tête et continua à engouffrer ses lèvres dans les siennes. Avec la main qui n’était pas en train de tâter le plus de peau nue de Sherlock que possible sous sa chemise, John empoigna ses boucles et rendit ses baisers avec tout autant de ferveur, sinon plus.

A l’extérieur de la cachette obscure que leur offraient les arbres, la musique entrainante et les voix de la fête foraine semblaient venir d’un autre monde. C’était comme s’ils s’étaient échappés dans une autre dimension, emplie seulement par les sons de leurs souffles et de leurs gémissements voilés, résonnant des bruits sourds et humides provenant de leur embrassade passionnée.

Sherlock gémit en glissant ses mains sur la poitrine de John et lui serra la taille. Il passa sa main sous sa cuisse et leva sa jambe contre sa propre hanche. John grogna et le repoussa contre un arbre. Il défit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, plongea son visage dans le creux nu de son cou, et y planta plusieurs baisers ardents. Ses mains remontèrent sous sa chemise et caressèrent sa poitrine et son ventre, comme s’il essayait de tout toucher en même temps. Sherlock inspira bruyamment et lança sa tête en arrière alors que John commençait à sucer là où son épaule rejoignait son cou. Les mains de Sherlock se refermèrent sur le dos de sa chemise, ses ongles s’enfonçant douloureusement dans la peau de John.

Quand John reprit enfin sa respiration après avoir embrassé son cou assez longtemps pour laisser une marque décente, Sherlock saisit l’opportunité d’échanger leurs positions. Le collant de tout son corps, il prit son visage dans ses grandes mains et embrassa sur et dans sa bouche avec toute sa force. John souleva de nouveau sa jambe autour de sa taille, rapprocha leurs bassins et entrelaça ses doigts dans ses boucles parfaites une fois de plus.

Sherlock détacha leurs lèvres et commença à mordiller sous sa mâchoire. John soupira, releva le menton, et ferma les yeux avec satisfaction. L’explosion de sensations atténua les bruits de claquements lointains de la fête foraine, et il ne ressentait plus que le souffle chaud et les lèvres sur son cou, et les étincelles de couleurs dans le ciel qu’il voyait derrière ses paupières. Sherlock se frotta subtilement contre lui et commença à sucer le côté de son cou. John pencha la tête en arrière encore plus, perdu dans les sensations.

Ses yeux s’entrouvrirent quand un éclat de lumière particulièrement vif illumina l’obscurité derrière ses paupières clauses. Le ciel d’encre de la nuit lui apparut, décoré d’éclats rouges et dorés tombant comme des paillettes.

Tout à coup, tous les sons qui les entouraient se précipitèrent dans ses oreilles, comme s’il émergeait de la surface de l’eau. Un autre « pop », et des paillettes vertes explosèrent dans l’obscurité, suivies d’un « oooh » venant d’une foule lointaine.

« Sherlock, » murmura-t-il à bout de souffle, tapant doucement son épaule pour attirer son attention.

Sherlock grommela dans son cou avec un mélange de pure satisfaction et d’agacement. Il ne voulait pas être perturbé.

« Sherlock, le feu d’artifice ! Il a commencé ! »

« Hmm ? »

John eut presque à tirer sur ses cheveux pour déloger son visage de son cou. Sherlock refit surface, l’air étourdi et complètement ébouriffé, ses cheveux partant dans toutes les directions.

« Regarde, » souffla John en le prenant par les épaule pour le faire tourner sur lui-même. Il s’avança pour qu’ils puissent admirer le spectacle côte-à-côte. Des étincelles violettes et rouges explosaient dans le ciel, suivies d’un fort crépitement doré.

Une série de cinq ou six grands pétards s’envolèrent tous en même temps et remplirent le ciel d’une multitude de couleurs et de fumée vaporeuse.

« Wow, » soupira John. Il se tourna pour partager son excitation avec Sherlock, mais le trouva déjà en train de l’admirer avec de grands yeux brillants. John lui rendit son regard avec un petit sourire, et observa la série suivante d’étincelles jaunes et bleues vacillant dans ses iris.

Sherlock se glissa derrière lui et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et de son torse, tout en les faisant s’asseoir dans l’herbe. John s’installa entre ses genoux et se pencha en arrière, caressant distraitement les avant-bras qui se serraient contre lui. Ils regardèrent la fin du spectacle blottis ensemble confortablement dans l’herbe. A ce moment précis, rien au monde ne pouvait perturber leur bulle de paradis et de perfection.

**********

« Essaie de ne pas faire de bruit. Mes parents sont sûrement endormis, » chuchota Sherlock alors qu’ils marchaient sur la pointe des pieds devant la porte de la chambre principale et montèrent les escaliers jusqu’à leur étage. Il était 23 heures, et ils avaient décidé de rentrer une fois les feux d’artifices terminés.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans le couloir, jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent sur les seuils de leurs chambres opposées. Pendant un moment, ils fixèrent leurs pieds, les murs, n’importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à se dire bonne nuit l’un à l’autre, et mettre un terme en même temps à cette nuit parfaite.

« Tu as passé un bon moment ? » demanda Sherlock.

« Oui. Merci, » répondit John, sa main posée sur la poignée de sa porte. Sherlock ouvrit la sienne et entra avec hésitation.

John baissa sa poignée et entra dans sa chambre.

« Bien, erm… »

« Heu… Bonne nuit, John, » dit-il avec peu d’assurance, prolongeant la fermeture de sa porte.

« Bonne nuit. » John finit par rabattre la porte derrière lui. Juste avant de la fermer complètement, il se retourna et trouva Sherlock de l’autre côté du couloir, toujours en train de le regarder derrière sa porte entrouverte.

Pendant un moment, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et retinrent leur respiration, attendant que l’autre fasse le premier pas. Finalement, Sherlock soupira avec résignation et ouvrit complètement sa porte.

« Oh, viens là et qu’on en finisse, » dit-il en se poussant sur le côté.

Les lèvres de John s’ouvrirent en un sourire radieux alors qu’il se glissait dans la chambre de Sherlock. Il referma la porte derrière eux avec un ‘clic’ final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : La scène de la fête foraine a été inspirée par le clip de Beyonce « XO ». :) Aussi, maintenant que nous sommes arrivés à la moitié de l’histoire, je veux prendre un moment pour remercier tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire, et aussi les nouveaux lecteurs pour lui avoir laissé sa chance ! Ça compte beaucoup pour moi. <33
> 
> Note de la traductrice: Merci de suivre cette histoire! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir si un passage sonne faux ou si vous trouvez des erreurs.  
> Malheureusement les prochains chapitres risquent d'avoir un peu de retard, parce que avec les examens de fin d'année qui approchent j'ai moins de temps pour traduire. Mais dès que cette période sera passée, je reprendrais mon rythme habituel! ^^"


	7. Chapter 7

De pâles rayons de soleil filtraient à travers la fenêtre et chatouillaient les paupières de John. Il ne voulait pas se lever tout de suite, et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller pendant un moment, inspirant les parfums mélangés de sa propre odeur et d’un shampoing familier. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux en avec un petit sourire quand il se souvint là où il se trouvait.

Il était allongé sur son ventre, et son bras était étendu sur le torse nu couché à côté de lui. La poitrine de Sherlock se gonflait et se dégonflait lentement sous le poids de son bras. De petites bouffées d’haleine matinale échappaient de ses lèvres à intervalle régulier. John sourit au visage endormi sur l’oreiller près de lui. Il avait l’air innocent, ses traits étaient complètement détendus, cachés du reste du monde, et lui retiraient au moins cinq ans de son âge. Une petite touffe de cheveux bouclés était tombée sur son front, tandis que le reste de ses cheveux restaient ébouriffés et emmêlés à cause des évènements de la nuit précédente.

Les yeux de John se posèrent sur les trois suçons rouges qui décoraient sa poitrine et sa gorge, contrastant sur sa peau pâle et délicate. Il sourit de fierté en se souvenant de comment il les avait posés là, alors que Sherlock était allongé en haletant en dessous de lui, et que sa main tirait sur la couverture pour les recouvrir tous les deux, pendant qu’il encrait chaque marque dans sa peau.

Il passa paresseusement un doigt dessus. Les mêmes marques sur ses propres hanches et cuisses picotèrent en concert, lui rappelant la façon dont Sherlock avait rampé le long de son corps, le marquant comme sa propriété avant de le prendre dans la chaleur humide de sa bouche… la façon dont il avait aveuglément empoigné les cheveux bouclés et lancé sa tête en arrière, se noyant dans l’intensité des sensations, les laissant le remplir à ras bord…

Le souvenir réchauffa son corps. Il sourit avec satisfaction et pure joie.

« Salut, toi, » vint une voix endormie. Il releva le regard pour trouver Sherlock, qui lui souriait paresseusement en se frottant les yeux.

« Salut, » dit John en posant son menton sur son épaule.

Sherlock s’étira et bailla la bouche grande ouverte, à la manière d’un chat. « Dieu, je meurs de faim, » souffla-t-il.

« Quoi, est-ce que je t’ai trop épuisé ? »

Sherlock gloussa et passa son bras derrière son dos pour l’approcher et placer un baiser maladroit sur ses lèvres. John démêla leurs jambes sous la couverture et se hissa au-dessus de lui pour rectifier l’angle gênant. Il enjamba ses hanches et se baissa à nouveau, ancrant ses avant-bras de chaque côté de la tête de Sherlock.

Ils échangèrent des baisers lents et paresseux pendant de longues minutes, sans porter la moindre attention à leur haleine matinale combinée.

« Laisse tomber la nourriture. Qu’est-ce que tu dirais de juste rester là toute la journée ? » murmura Sherlock d’une voix rauque en glissant une main sur son dos nu.

John acquiesça avec un petit murmure. « Je peux trouver deux ou trois idées pour nous garder occupés. » Il descendit ses lèvres sur le menton de Sherlock et mordilla doucement juste sous son oreille. Il avait appris la nuit précédente que cette endroit en particulier le faisait chavirer. Les yeux de Sherlock se fermèrent avec satisfaction alors qu’il succombait à sa bouche. Plus bas, leurs bassins avaient adopté un rythme lent et harmonieux.

Au son des gémissements de Sherlock, John sentit une vague de confiance l’envahir et décida de se jeter à l’eau avant qu’elle ne s’évapore.

« Sherlock, je pensais, » murmura-t-il en plaçant une myriade de petits baisers au coin de son cou.

« Oui ? » répondit-il à bout de souffle.

« Je suis là depuis un mois et demi maintenant. »

« Mm hmm ? »

Sherlock n’avait pas l’air de lui porter beaucoup d’attention, mais John trouva qu’il était bien plus facile de lui parler quand son visage était enfoui sous son menton. Il valait mieux qu’il sorte ses inquiétudes de sa poitrine maintenant car il savait qu’il le regretterait plus tard s’il ne le faisait pas.

« Je vais devoir rentrer chez moi d’ici deux semaines. »

Sherlock fit un bruit à mi-chemin entre un murmure de plaisir et un soupir de déception.

Juste au moment où John s’apprêtait à embrasser son cou plus bas, un martèlement bruyant se fit entendre à la porte. Il releva sa tête dans un mouvement brusque, et se cogna contre le menton de Sherlock.

Tous deux sifflèrent de douleur. John plaça sa main sur son visage en signe d’excuse, ignorant sa propre tête meurtrie.

« Maître Sherlock ? » vint une voix derrière la porte.

« Qu’y-a-t-il, Wallace ? » lança Sherlock d’un air agacé en frottant son menton.

« Il y a un jeune homme à l’entrée pour vous. »

Il se regardèrent avec étonnement.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda John, avant de claquer sa main au-dessus de sa bouche.

Il y eut une longue pause derrière la porte, et ils pouvaient presque entendre Wallace remettre les pièces du puzzle ensemble.

John ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, honteux de sa stupidité. Sherlock, d’un autre côté, semblait seulement amusé.

« Il… n’a pas donné son nom, Monsieur. »

« D’accord, dites-lui juste que nous serons en bas d’ici quelques minutes, » répondit Sherlock en se retenant d’éclater de rire.

Une autre pause insoutenable. « Oui, Monsieur. »

Quand les bruits de pas s’éloignèrent, John releva la tête et rencontra les yeux amusés de Sherlock.

« La ferme. » grommela-t-il.

                                                                                        **********

Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir fait leur brin de toilette, ils dévalèrent les escaliers aussi vite que possible. Ils avaient fini par enfiler les vêtements froissés qu’ils avaient jetés sur le sol de la chambre de Sherlock la nuit précédente, en espérant que personne ne ferait attention aux légères odeurs d’herbe et de cigarette. John aurait juré qu’il pouvait sentir le regard scrutateur de Wallace le suivre suspicieusement depuis le marchepied où il se tenait en époussetant les rebords des fenêtres, alors qu’ils passaient devant le salon.

Enfin, ils atteignirent la grande entrée. Sherlock ouvrit la porte pour trouver un grand et beau garçon, le dos voûté et les mains dans les poches, qui leur souriait d’un air penaud.

« Greg ? » demanda John en élargissant la porte pour qu’ils puissent tous les deux le voir clairement.

« Salut. » Greg avait de plus en plus l’air de regretter d’être venu.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » interrogea Sherlock.

Greg les regarda tour à tour, prenant visiblement son courage à deux mains. « Ecoutez, hum… Je sais que je suis mal placé pour demander. Je vous ai seulement rencontrés la nuit dernière, mais je suis désespéré. Je comprendrais si vous refusez, vraiment. Je pensais juste que vous pourriez… »

« Bon, crache le morceau, » dit Sherlock, impatient.

« Eh bien, vous voyez, Molly m’a parlé de ce que vous avez fait pour elle. Attraper ce type qui lui avait volé son portfolio. Comment tu as su instantanément où il allait et comment vous l’avez poursuivi. Elle a dit que vous étiez de vrais attrapeurs de criminels. »

« Et ? »

Greg regarda ses pieds hésita un instant. « Mon père m’a donné une sorte de petit boulot pour travailler dans la police cet été. Enfin, un boulot non rémunéré. Juste pour voir comment je me débrouille. Je reste principalement au poste à trier des papiers, mais parfois il me laisse résoudre de petites affaires. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… je suis un cas désespéré. »

« Je pensais que tu étais d’accord avec moi quand je disais que la police ici était incompétente. »

Greg haussa les épaules. « C’est un métier stable, et j’ai déjà les contacts dont j’ai besoin. En plus…mon père veut que je sois policier. J’ai presque 20 ans, et quand j’aurais terminé l’université il veut m’assigner à un petit poste ici. »

« Je vois. Et ta raison pour venir ici ? »

Greg prit une profonde inspiration. « J’ai besoin d’aide. Avec une affaire, je veux dire. Celle qu’ils m’ont donnée aujourd’hui. »

« Quelle est l’affaire ? »

« Je ne sais pas si vous en avez entendu parler, mais il y a un groupe d’adolescents, apparemment, qui jouent les voyous dans la ville. Juste des infractions mineures comme du vandalisme, de petits dégâts à la propriété, des trucs comme ça. »

« Et donc quel est le problème ? »

« On a une piste, mais je ne sais pas du tout quoi en faire. » Sherlock plissa les yeux suspicieusement, comme s’il essayait de deviner s’il avait un motif caché qui le poussait à lui demander son aide.

« S’il-te-plait, Sherlock. Il faut que mon père croit que je suis capable de faire ça tout seul, sinon je perdrais le boulot. »

« Le boulot non rémunéré, » lui rappela-t-il. Il le dévisagea une fois de plus. « D’accord, on viendra. »

**********

Tandis que le taxi les conduisait au poste de police, Greg leur résuma tout ce qu’il savait. Jusqu’alors les crimes avaient été majoritairement inoffensifs, mais ils suivaient un schéma plus ou moins vague qui leur permettait de déduire quand le prochain aurait lieu.

La nuit précédente, quelques officiers avaient attrapé une jeune fille sur le parking d’un hôtel, en train de démonter le moteur d’un autocar nolisé. L’autocar avait accompagné un groupe d’enfants pour un voyage scolaire d’une nuit dans le Sussex. Endommager le bus les aurait empêchés de rentrer chez eux le matin comme ce qui était prévu, inquiétant leurs parents et stressant les enfants inutilement.

C’était le premier crime qui aurait eu un réel effet sur la vie d’autres personnes. Il semblait aussi ridiculement cruel, mais peut-être que les malfrats éprouvaient simplement du plaisir à semer inutilement du trouble. La fille qu’ils avaient attrapée avait été arrêtée et mise en cellule pour la nuit. Ils s’apprêtaient à l’interroger pour voir s’ils pourraient trouver qui d’autre était dans le coup.

Le taxi s’arrêta et les trois garçons descendirent. Greg les guida vers le poste et dans une petite salle. Assise sur une chaise en face d’une table, une jeune fille trifouillait nerveusement ses longs cheveux noirs et semblait transpirer à travers ses vêtements.

« Tina ? » demanda Greg. La fille hocha la tête. « Bon. On va juste te poser quelques questions. Le mieux que tu puisses faire dans ton propre intérêt, c’est de répondre entièrement et honnêtement, d’accord ? Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Tr-treize ans, » répondit-elle, tremblante.

« Purée, » souffla John. Quand Greg avait parlé d’un « groupe d’adolescents », il avait imaginé des voyous à l’air menaçant, plus proches de son propre âge.

« D’accord. Et est-ce que tu agissais seule la nuit dernière ? »

« Oui. Je veux dire, non ! Ce n’était pas moi ! Je veux dire, c’était moi, évidemment. Mais je ne le voulais pas ! Quelqu’un m’a forcée à le faire. »

« Quelqu’un t’a forcée à détruire le moteur du car ? »

« Oui, » murmura-t-elle, consciente de combien cela semblait pathétique.

« Elle dit la vérité, » coupa Sherlock. Tina lui sourit avec gratitude.

Greg se retourna vers elle. « D’accord, alors. Qui était-ce ? »

Tina recommença à tortiller et enrouler ses cheveux, en essayant presque de cacher son visage avec. « Je ne peux pas vous le dire. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Oh, pour l’amour de Dieu, » grogna Sherlock, exaspéré.

« Tu es vraiment nul à ça. Evidemment elle pense que nous le dire la mettrait elle ou quelqu’un d’autre en danger. » Il appuya ses mains sur la table et s’avança vers elle. « Ecoute, si la pire chose que ces gens puissent faire est de taguer quelques immeubles, quel genre de mal penses-tu vraiment qu’ils puissent te faire à toi ? Ton identité restera confidentielle, et la police arrêtera immédiatement les suspects que tu nous présenteras. Alors arrête de nous faire perdre notre temps ! »

« Sherlock ! » lança John, choqué par sa façon de traiter la pauvre fille qui se recroquevillait sur sa chaise. Elle semblait au bord des larmes maintenant.

« Je – Je ne sais pas qui c’était ! Nous avons seulement parlé au téléphone ! »

« Que pouvais-tu déduire à partir de sa voix ? » demanda-t-il fermement. « Age ? Sexe ? Taille ? »

« Heu… c’était un garçon. Plus vieux que moi je pense. »

« Quoi d’autre ? _Réfléchis !_  »

« Je ne sais pas ! »

« Plus vieux que toi comment ? De deux ans ? Mon âge ? Dans la vingtaine ? »

« Comment est-ce que je pouvais savoir ? » cria-t-elle.

Sherlock se pencha en arrière et passa ses mains sur son visage avec frustration. « Comment as-t-il eu ton numéro ? Est-ce que j’ai raison quand j’assume que tu es le genre à passer ton numéro à n’importe quel inconnu qui te le demande ? »

John lança un regard désespéré à Greg, qui semblait très mal à l’aise, mais pourtant continuait de rester en arrière et de laisser Sherlock faire son travail.

« Non, je ne fais pas ça, » balbutia Tina. « J’ai juste reçu un appel d’un numéro inconnu. »

« Que t’as-t-il dit ? »

« Il m’a dit que je devais faire ce qu’il me disait sinon il dirait à ma mère que… hum, que j’ai fait quelque chose que je n’aurais pas dû faire. Et il m’a dit où il avait caché les outils dont j’avais besoin, et de les emporter à l’hôtel, et de trouver le bus qu’il m’avait indiqué. »

Sherlock la regarda fixement. « Tu étais prête à bloquer temporairement tout un groupe d’enfants dans une ville loin de chez eux juste pour éviter que ta mère sache que tu as un petit copain secret ? » demanda-t-il avec dédain.

Tina resta bouche bée devant lui, incapable de trouver les mots. Mais Sherlock était déjà passé à autre chose.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as retenu de lui. Le moindre petit détail peut être utile. »

« Il avait un petit accent… Irlandais ? »

« Enfin ! Donc tu n’es pas totalement inutile. »

« Sherlock, ça suffit, » dit John en s’interposant entre lui et la fille, qui avait maintenant de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues. « Laisse Greg s’en occuper. »

« Greg ne tirera aucune information utile d’elle. »

« Tu n’es pas mieux. Arrête d’être si dur avec elle. »

« La franchise est la méthode d’interrogation la plus simple et la plus efficace. Mais évidemment tu ne peux pas savoir ça. »

« D’accord, parce que je suis juste un idiot maladroit qui te suis aveuglément. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, mais sa mâchoire serrée et son regard glacé indiquèrent à John exactement ce que ça réponse aurait été. Il se fixèrent pendant un moment, bouillonnant intérieurement et maintenant obstinément leurs positions.

Greg se racla la gorge d’un air embarrassé quand le silence se prolongea un peu trop longtemps.

« Est-ce que c’est tout ce que tu peux nous dire ? » demanda Greg à Tina doucement.

« Oui, » répondit-elle presque indistinctement.

« D’accord, » souffla-t-il. « Laisse-moi te raccompagner à l’extérieur et te montrer où tu peux attendre ta mère. »

Quand la porte se referma derrière eux, John et Sherlock se regardaient toujours droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n’avais pas besoin de la faire pleurer, » dit John à voix basse.

« Ses sentiments ne sont vraiment pas la chose la plus importante au monde en ce moment. Ces gens sont clairement en train d’augmenter progressivement la violence de leurs délits. Il faut que nous les arrêtions avant que ça ne dégénère. »

John le dévisagea à nouveau, plus déçu que fâché cette fois, et secoua la tête. Il fit demi-tour et sorti de la salle, puis passa devant Greg et Tina dans l’entrée principale, avant de sortir du bâtiment. Il s’appuya contre le mur de briques et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Il inspira quelques bouffées d’air frais. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sherlock émergea en courant par la porte et marcha jusqu’à lui.

« Ecoute, John, » expliqua-t-il d’un ton frustré, comme s’il avait à faire à un enfant têtu. « Peu importe ce qu’elle a ressenti pendant l’interrogatoire, ce n’est que temporaire. Je n’ai fait aucun dommage à long terme. Ce qui est important c’est d’attraper les coupables, et si elle devait être forcée un peu pour nous aider à - »

« Pour l’amour de Dieu, Sherlock ! » éclata John. « Le résultat final n’est pas tout ce qui compte ! Ta façon de l’atteindre est importante aussi. Tu n’as pas à te comporter comme un connard avec tous ceux à qui tu parles et les traiter comme de simples outils pour atteindre ton but ! »

Il se décolla du mur et piétina d’avant en arrière. La vapeur sortait presque de ses oreilles. Sherlock restait debout, le visage impassible, et le regardait avec les lèvres pincées.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avec exaspération. « C’était la même chose la nuit dernière avec cette voyante au stand. Tu te fiches de ce que tu fais ressentir aux gens, pas vrai ?

« Est-ce que faire attention à elle va aider à empêcher ce qu’il lui est arrivé d’arriver à quelqu’un d’autre ? »

« Non. »

« Alors je continuerais à ne pas faire cette erreur. Est-ce que ça te dérange ? »

« Tu sais quoi ? Ouais, ça me dérange. »

Sherlock le fixa attentivement un moment, avant que son visage redevienne neutre à nouveau. D’une certaine façon, le fait qu’il soit entièrement calme tout à coup était bien pire que s’il était encore en colère.

« Ce que je fais là n’est pas un travail de héros. Ne considère pas les gens comme des héros, John. Les héros n’existent pas. Et s’ils existaient, je n’en serais pas un. »

John le regarda de haut en bas en secouant doucement la tête. « Non, je suppose que tu as raison. »

Il vit quelque chose vaciller dans l’œil de Sherlock, mais ne prit pas la peine de chercher ce que c’était, et passa devant lui d’un pas rapide, avant de lever le bras sur le bord de la chaussée. Un taxi d’arrêta presque instantanément.

« Et où est-ce que tu vas exactement ? »

« J’en ai assez d’être ici, et tu n’as clairement pas besoin de mon aide. »

Sans un regard en arrière, il monta dans le taxi et claqua la portière. Il garda obstinément son regard fixé devant lui, même quand le taxi commença à avancer. Au coin de son œil, il vit Sherlock lever les yeux au ciel avec un soupir et retourner dans le poste de police, comme si leur dispute n’avait rien été de plus qu’une légère nuisance.

**********

Quand John arriva au manoir, il pria pour que personne ne soit là pour le voir dans une telle humeur orageuse. Mais ses espoirs furent vite réduits à néant quand il tomba nez-à-nez avec Vicki et William dans le salon.

« Vous êtes de retour en avance, dites donc ! » s’écria Vicki quand elle le vit. Son ton enjoué se mua en un air intrigué quand elle regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu’il était seul.

« Où est Sherlock ? »

« Il, heu… il devait rester là-bas pour y voir plus clair dans tout ça. » Il continuait de se rapprocher de l’escalier à petits pas, en espérant pouvoir s’éclipser de cette conversation dès que possible.

Heureusement, Vicki semblait avoir compris ses signes muets, et renonça à poser l’autre question qui titillait son esprit.

« Je vois. En tout cas fais-moi savoir si je peux t’aider avec quoi que ce soit, trésor. »

« J’y penserai. Merci. »

Il se précipita hors du salon, grimpa les escaliers quatre-à-quatre et arriva enfin à sa chambre. Découvrir cette facette de la personnalité de Sherlock n’aurait pas dû le décevoir et l’énerver autant. Après tout, il avait vu ce côté de lui lors de leur première rencontre, n’est-ce pas ? C’était en partie cela qui avait rendu leur seconde rencontre si spéciale, quand John avait eu le privilège de voir le côté plus doux de sa personnalité. Mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que ce qu’il venait de voir au poste de police l’avait profondément perturbé.

La façon d’agir de Sherlock envers la fille était plus que rude. C’était tout simplement cruel et inacceptable. John l’avait regardé dans les yeux alors qu’il s’affairait à lui soutirer des informations – il n’avait rien ressenti. Pas le moindre remord ou la moindre sympathie quand il l’avait verbalement réduite en larmes. John avait tout essayé pour retrouver dans ses yeux le garçon qui avait guidé sa main pour caresser Sélène, qui avait tenu sa main quand ils avaient sauté de la falaise, qui l’avait embrassé sous les feux d’artifices tout juste la nuit dernière.

Mais il n’avait pas trouvé la moindre trace de ce garçon dans ses yeux froids et ses dents serrées qui laissaient échapper un grondement prédateur.

La question se devait d’être posée; si Sherlock ne ressentait rien pour les personnes qu’il traitait si atrocement, comment pouvait-il ressentir quoi que ce soit de spécial pour lui ? Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un mois, après tout. Comment pouvait-il penser être une exception à cette haine généralisée que Sherlock semblait démontrer ? Peut-être qu’il n’était qu’un outil pour atteindre un but, comme Tina et la voyante. John se souvint même l’avoir entendu dire quelques semaines plus tôt qu’il ne sortait avec Sélène dans les champs que quand son cerveau était débordé et qu’il avait besoin d’une pause. Même avec le lien très fort qu’il semblait entretenir avec la jument, elle n’était qu’un passe-temps pour lui, et il semblait possible qu’il le soit tout autant – juste là pour le garder occupé pendant l’été, et après ça, il retournerait s’occuper avec ses expériences et quoi que ce soit d’autre qu’il faisait.

Peut-être que ce que Vicki ne lui avait pas dit était que Sherlock avait choisi de ne pas avoir d’amis. Peut-être qu’il n’avait jamais fait aucun effort pour se rapprocher de quelqu’un d’autre simplement parce qu’il n’en avait pas envie. Et la seule raison pour laquelle il l’avait accepté était parce qu’ils vivaient séparés seulement par un couloir. C’est plus simple de bien s’entendre avec la personne qui vit si près de vous plutôt que de de la détester constamment, non ?

Peu importe si ses hypothèses sur les motivations de Sherlock étaient correctes ou s’il y avait juste trop réfléchi et en avait tiré des conclusions horriblement fausses, John savait une chose : En aucun cas il n’allait parler à Sherlock de ce qu’il ressentait actuellement, ou de ce que deviendrait leur relation après la fin de l’été. Il ne contrôlait peut-être pas ses sentiments envers lui, mais Sherlock était en très bonne position pour lui briser le cœur. Au moins, il avait assez de contrôle pour ne pas lui tendre l’arme qui lui permettrait de le faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : J’espère que vous avez aimé le fluff dans les derniers chapitres ! Il est temps d’attacher vos ceintures
> 
> Note de la traductrice: Je suis tellement désolée pour le retard qu'a pris ce chapitre! La fin de l'année a été très chargée et j'ai eu comme un gros manque de motivation qui m'a empêchée de traduire. Malheureusement pour moi les exams ne se terminent que la semaine prochaine, alors le prochain chapitre risque d'être encore en retard d'une semaine... (ensuite, je serais en vacances et tout rentrera dans l'ordre je vous assure!) ^^"


	8. Chapter 8

John avait passé la plus grande partie de sa journée à errer sans but, à s’asseoir à différents endroits pour se morfondre et canaliser sa frustration. Il se faufilait à travers le manoir, de sa chambre au porche en passant par le salon et la bibliothèque, mais comme il finissait rapidement par s’ennuyer à rester immobile dans un endroit, et passait au suivant. Durant les premières heures de cette routine insensée, Vicki avait passé sa tête au coin des pièces pour demander gentiment s’il avait besoin de quelque chose, mais finit par le laisser tranquille après le quatrième refus poli.

Quand il fut fatigué de s’assoir sans bouger dans divers endroits, il décida qu’une promenade à pieds dans le parc pourrait l’aider à s’éclaircir l’esprit. L’air frais finit par faire des merveilles sur son humeur. Les nuages d’orage dans sa tête furent repoussés et remplacés, pas nécessairement par un beau temps ensoleillé, mais par un ciel voilé et uniforme. Il traîna un moment le long du chemin de pierres, faisant le tour de la fontaine au milieu de la pelouse fraichement tondue. De temps-en-temps, il sentait le besoin instinctif de jeter un œil au bois derrière lui, comme si un aimant l’attirait vers les écuries. D’une certaine manière, il pensa que ç’aurait été une trahison de chevaucher sans Sherlock. Mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour céder et se glisser sous la couverture touffue des arbres. Il sentait qu’il avait bien besoin d’un peu de compagnie.

**********

Une heure plus tard, John se retrouva assis en tailleur au bord de l’étang où lui et Sherlock avaient spontanément plongé du haut de la falaise qui se dressait face à lui. Quelque part derrière lui, Juliette était assise gaiment dans l’herbe, ses rênes attachées à un arbre voisin.

John continua de lancer de petits cailloux dans l’eau, observant l’eau onduler en de petites vaguelettes qui s’étendaient avant de disparaitre. Il n’avait jamais appris à faire des ricochets dans son enfance. Quand il était petit, il avait toujours préféré regarder de gros cailloux éclabousser dans l’eau plutôt que les voir glisser dessus silencieusement.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et à sa connaissance, Sherlock n’était toujours pas rentré au manoir. Avec une pointe d’amertume, il se dit que Sherlock devait être tellement absorbé par l’enquête qu’il avait sans doute déjà oublié leur petite querelle. Mais il devait admettre qu’il était reconnaissant d’avoir pu passer du temps seul. Il avait pu réfléchir à ce qui s’était passé, et réévaluer certaines des conclusions hâtives qu’il avait tirées dans sa colère.

Il était toujours contre la méthode d’interrogation de Sherlock, peu importe combien elle semblait efficace. Mais le manque de respect que Sherlock montrait occasionnellement envers les autres ne signifiait pas nécessairement qu’il ne pouvait pas ressentir de compassion ou de sympathie – à la fois pour ceux qu’il aimait et pour les inconnus. Il voyait simplement les choses différemment de John dans le sens où il accordait plus d’importance au résultat final qu’aux moyens qu’il devait employer pour atteindre son but. Si certaines personnes devaient être blessées en cours de route, qu’il en soit ainsi, d’après lui. Même si John n’était pas d’accord, il devait accepter qu’ils ne pouvaient pas s’entendre parfaitement sur tous les domaines. Maintenant que sa colère s’était calmée, peut être que lui et Sherlock pourraient en parler quand il rentrerait. Du moment que Sherlock ne faisait de mal à personne, verbalement ou physiquement, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas lui pardonner. Ils avaient besoin de discuter de beaucoup choses de toutes façons. Autant vider leur sac d’un seul coup.

John lança un autre caillou dans l’eau, et observa les ondulations de l’eau s’entrecroiser avec celles d’un précédent lancer. C’est à ce moment qu’il entendit un léger bruissement derrière lui. Il assuma qu’il s’agissait de Juliette jusqu’à ce qu’il entende de doux bruits de pas qui s’approchaient.

Il senti la présence d’une personne de grande taille s’approcher de lui, avant de la sentir s’assoir sur le sol à côté de lui. John salua sa nouvelle compagnie avec un soupir, et reposa la petite pile de cailloux qu’il avait collecté sur ses genoux.

« Je me soucie des gens, tu sais, » souffla la voix de Sherlock, faible et timide. John tourna son regard vers lui. Il était assis avec ses genoux repliés sur sa poitrine et ses bras enroulés autour d’eux, l’air complètement impuissant. Sa tête était baissée pour éviter le regard de John alors que ses doigts étaient occupés à tripoter l’ourlet de son pantalon.

« Je sais, » répondit John. « Je suis désolé d’être parti. »

« J’aurais dû être plus gentil. »

« Écoute, je… je comprends. Je ne suis pas d’accord, mais je comprends. Tout ce truc de détective c’est ton domaine et ce n’était pas à moi d’intervenir quand tu essayais juste d’aider. » Tout à coup, il se sentit trop épuisé pour discuter de la question plus avant. Les humeurs changeantes qu’il avait endurées toute la journée, combinées avec la présence de Sherlock étaient trop pour lui. « Oublions ça, d’accord ? »

Sherlock pinça ses lèvres un moment, comme si cette déclaration l’avait empêché de dire quelque chose qu’il voulait ajouter. « D’accord, » lâcha-t-il finalement, l’air légèrement réticent.

John acquiesça et retourna à son petit tas de cailloux, les lançant un par un dans l’eau sans conviction.

« C’était Jim, » dit Sherlock, après un silence. « Jim Moriarty était le cerveau derrière les délits. »

« Logique. »

« Je n’avais pas de preuve, mais j’ai expliqué mes conclusions à Greg. Il a passé le message, et maintenant la police a une piste à suivre. Son père est plutôt fier de lui. »

John eut un sourire en coin en imaginant le soulagement de Greg d’avoir quelque chose à apporter à son père et la fausse fierté apportée par sa soi-disant réussite.

Du coin de l’œil, il remarqua que la posture de Sherlock s’était quelque peu relaxée. Il avait arrêté de tripoter ses vêtements et s’était penché en arrière en s’appuyant sur ses paumes, étendant ses jambes vers l’eau à la place. John se sourit à lui-même. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la vue de Sherlock l’aidait à faire fondre le gel qui s’était installé en lui pendant la journée.

« Tu veux rentrer au manoir ? » suggéra-t-il.

Sherlock baissa les yeux vers ses genoux. « Enfaite, ma mère est plutôt en colère contre moi pour t’avoir laissé rentrer tout seul. Peut-être qu’on peut faire une petite promenade pendant un moment ? Profiter de l’air frais ? »

John sourit, même s’il se sentait désolé que Sherlock avait eu des ennuis à cause de ses décisions. « Ça me va. »

**********

Ils détachèrent les rênes de Sélène et Juliette des branches où elles étaient attachées. Sherlock monta sur le dos de Sélène et la gratta affectueusement derrière les oreilles et le long de son museau. John sentit un pincement de culpabilité dans le creux de l’estomac. Comment avait-il pu penser autant de mal de Sherlock seulement quelques heures plus tôt, et s’imaginer qu’il ne se souciait pas des gens (et des créatures) les plus importantes dans sa vie ?

Il monta Juliette, et ensemble leurs chevaux galopèrent à travers le champ doré où John avait vu Sherlock chevaucher pour la première fois. Une fois passé le champ, ils ralentirent leur allure pour qu’il leur soit plus facile de parler, s’ils le voulaient. John pouvait sentir la tension dans l’air. Il y avait encore tant de choses à aborder, tant de choses à laisser sortir, qu’il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il décida de commencer doucement, en espérant que les sujets plus importants viendraient naturellement plus tard dans la conversation.

« Comment tu savais que je serais près de l’étang ? »

« Je ne le savais pas. »

John fut pris d’un autre pincement de culpabilité. Des images de Sherlock remuant ciel et terre pour le retrouver à travers les champs et le manoir emplirent son esprit. Il baissa les yeux, honteux.

« Ça a dû être bizarre de revoir le père de Greg après tout le fiasco au marché, » dit-il, pour changer le sujet de la conversation.

« Non. Je suis parti dès que j’ai résolu l’enquête. Greg m’a appelé après. »

« Tu lui as donné ton numéro ? »

« Il me l’a demandé, » corrigea Sherlock avec un air satisfait. « Au cas où il aurait encore besoin de mon aide. »

« Alors tout ça, ça va devenir un truc habituel ? Toi qui fait le travail de la police en les laissant récolter tous les lauriers ? »

Sherlock haussa les épaules. « Au moins ça me tiens occupé. »

John vit une opportunité, et décida de faire le grand saut et de s’aventurer dans les eaux troubles. « Mais l’université ne te tiendra pas occupé ? » demanda-t-il, et sa poitrine se serra à la perspective de sa réponse. « Si tu y vas, bien sûr. »

Sherlock lui jeta un regard intrigué du coin de l’œil. « J’irais à l’université, oui. J’aimerais obtenir un diplôme en chimie à Oxford. »

« Ta mère y enseignait, non ? »

Sherlock semblait nerveux qu’il l’ait mentionné. « Oui, mais je lui ai expressément fait comprendre qu’elle ne devait pas user de son influence pour moi. »

John eut un sourire en coin. « D’accord, d’accord. Je n’insinuais rien. »

« J’espère bien que non. »

« Tu pourrais entrer dans n’importe quelle université que tu voudrais, avec un cerveau comme le tien, » ajouta-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Sherlock. Il vit les cils de Sherlock papillonner un peu avant qu’il ne sa racle la gorge.

« Et toi alors ? Où est-ce que tu iras ? »

« Pas les moyens pour l’université. Si je pouvais, j’étudierai la médecine. C’était un peu mon rêve quand j’étais enfant. »

L’expression de Sherlock se fronça d’un air intrigué, comme si quelque chose qu’il venait de dire ne collait pas.

« Mes options sont plutôt réduites sans l’université. Alors j’ai décidé de m’engager pendant quelques années à la place, » ajouta-t-il pour clarifier ce qui venait apparemment de le perturber. Il continua, en ignorant l’expression tourmentée qui assombrissait le visage de Sherlock. « Je me suis qualifié pour un programme qui m’aidera à payer mes études, et si j’y reste assez longtemps, je peux recevoir un certificat en médecine militaire et - »

Sherlock passa devant lui et stoppa son cheval si brutalement que Sélène hennit en signe de protestation. John tira d’un coup sec sur les rênes de Juliette pour les empêcher de s’entrechoquer.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il sèchement. « Est-ce que tu pourrais clarifier un peu ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

John fut quelque peu décontenancé, incertain de ce qui n’avait pas été clair dans son discours. « Je vais m’enrôler… » dit-il doucement, comme s’il expliquait à un enfant. « Dans l’armée… en Afghanistan… »

Les sourcils de Sherlock se froncèrent. « Parce que tu n’as pas les moyens de poursuivre des études de médecine sans ça ? »

« Je veux dire, ce n’est pas la _seule_ raison qui me pousse à m’enrôler. Mais oui. Principalement. »

Sherlock le dévisagea comme s’il était intentionnellement stupide. « John, est-ce que je dois te rappeler où tu te trouves ? Et là où tu as été tout l’été ? Tu sais qu’on a de l’argent. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais un choix aussi inconsidéré quand ma famille peut facilement te donner tout ce qu’il te faut pour faire des études de médecine ? »

John le fixa avec stupéfaction. « Tu t’attends sérieusement à ce que je demande à tes parents de payer mes études alors que je ne les connais que depuis un mois ? »

« Ils connaissent ta famille depuis bien plus longtemps. »

« Sherlock, tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais leur demander ça. Je n’ai pas besoin de votre charité, okay ? C’est insultant, pour être tout à fait honnête. »

« Je n’étais pas en train de suggérer - »

« Et ce n’est pas un choix inconsidéré non plus. C’était mon plan depuis des années. »

« John, sérieusement. Tu deviens ridicule. J’exige que tu restes en Angleterre pour tes études. »

« C’est mon choix, Sherlock, » coupa-t-il, de plus en plus agacé par la situation. « J’ai fait mes recherches et j’y ai réfléchi très sérieusement. C’est ce que je veux. »

Sherlock bafouilla un moment, le regardant de haut en bas sur son cheval comme s’il tentait de déchiffrer ses intentions. « Tu ne peux pas, » décida-t-il en secouant la tête. « Tu ne peux tout simplement pas. »

Peut-être n’était-ce qu’une illusion de son esprit, mais John cru détecter une pointe de désespoir dans sa voix, quelque chose de bien plus vulnérable que son raisonnement objectif habituel. Il devait savoir pourquoi son futur importait tant pour Sherlock. Bien sûr, si son futur lui importait tout court, ou s’il essayait juste de l’aider à être réaliste.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que ça t’importes tant, d’abord ? » lâcha-t-il, sur un ton bien plus agressif qu’il ne l’avait prévu.

« Je ne te laisserai pas t’en aller te faire tirer dessus juste parce que tu es trop orgueilleux pour accepter de l’aide financière ! »

« C’ _est_ mon aide financière ! J’ai travaillé dur et j’ai été accepté dans un bon programme pour pouvoir aider ma famille avec l’argent. Tout seul. » insista-t-il. « Et attends. Tu ne me ‘ _laisseras pas’_  ? »

« Tu pourrais _mourir_ , John. Tu comprends ça ? »

« Bien sûr que je comprends ça ! »

« Tu ne peux pas juste risquer ta vie comme ça juste pour ne pas avoir à payer l’université quand il y a une solution parfaitement logique juste devant tes yeux. »

« Je ne ‘peux pas’, hein ? »

A l’intérieur de sa tête, tous les espoirs qu’il avait fondés depuis des semaines s’effondraient comme un château de cartes.  De toutes les fois où il avait planifié cette conversation dans sa tête, il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer qu’elle se déroulerait d’une telle manière.

Quand il avait demandé à Sherlock pourquoi son choix lui importait tant, il avait espéré pouvoir en venir à la vraie nature de leur relation. Pouvoir répondre enfin à la question qui avait tourmenté son esprit depuis des semaines : qu’était-il pour Sherlock ? Mais Sherlock avait complètement fait dérailler la conversation, et ils étaient maintenant en train de bâtir des remparts entre eux au lieu de les effacer.

Il devait les remettre dans le droit chemin avant que quelque chose d’irréversible ne s’échappe de l’une de leurs bouches. Mais tout d’abord, il décida de sacrifier cet objectif et de continuer cette digression. Pour autant qu’il l’aimait, et qu’il voulait continuer sa vie avec lui, Sherlock devait être remis à sa place quant à son influence sur ses choix de vie majeurs.

« Je n’aime pas trop ta façon de me dicter ma vie alors que tu ne me connais que depuis un mois. »

« Six semaines et deux jours. Et tout ça n’a rien à voir avec ta liberté de faire tes propres choix. »

« Bien sûr que si. Pour quelle autre raison est-ce que tu serais si irrité ? » John savait quelle réponse il espérait. Il souhaitait que Sherlock y pense aussi. Il souhaitait beaucoup de choses, mais tout de suite, il priait simplement pour que les bons mots sortent enfin de sa bouche. Peut-être s’il le poussait juste un peu plus…

« Si je me souviens bien, c’est toi qui a commencé à me harceler au sujet de mon futur en premier. » Ses espoirs s’écroulèrent à nouveau, remplacé par l’exaspération. Sherlock avait mal interprété ses propos.

« Je ne te harcelais pas, je posais juste la question ! Je voulais avoir une idée de ce qui arrivera quand tout ça sera fini ! »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ‘quand tout ça sera fini’ ? Tu rentres chez toi ! » La voix de Sherlock craqua un peu sur la dernière phrase, mais il se reprit et continua rapidement. «  _A l’étranger_ , plutôt. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça t’importerai de savoir ce que je vais faire quand les vacances seront finies ? Celui qui s’en va, c’est toi. »

De chaudes larmes picotaient les coins de ses yeux, et il cligna furieusement pour les faire disparaître. Il détestait l’admettre, mais Sherlock marquait un point. Il détestait le fait qu’il n’avait aucune réponse en tête qui n’exposerait pas son cœur d’une manière peut être fatale. Il détestait qu’après des semaines à arranger et réarranger cette conversation dans sa tête, elle s’était déroulée ainsi à la place. Il attendit que le nœud dans sa gorge disparaisse et qu’il puisse faire assez confiance à sa voix pour qu’elle ne le trahisse pas avant de parler à nouveau.

« Je voulais juste… savoir s’il y avait une chance que nous puissions - »

« Une chance que quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que l’un ou l’autre d’entre nous changerait ses projets de vie juste pour une amourette estivale ? »

Et la voilà. La réponse à sa question. Le dernier coup de poignard dans son cœur. Des murs invisibles se refermèrent tout autour de lui. Tous les mots non-dits qu’il gardait dans son esprit s’enroulèrent fermement autour de sa gorge. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne pouvait plus penser.

Juliette fit quelques pas en arrière, comme il l’aurait fait s’il avait été debout, et il le fixa bouche bée.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sherlock quand il prit conscience de sa réaction. La vulnérabilité et le regret dans ses yeux contrastait avec l’abrasivité de son comportement.

La bouche de John s’ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois de suite tandis que Juliette continuait de le faire reculer, pas à pas. Finalement, il détacha ses yeux humides de Sherlock et tira sur les rênes de Juliette. Il la fit faire demi-tour et galopa vers le manoir aussi vite qu’il le pouvait.

**********

John claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

_C’était une erreur. Tout était une erreur_ , se répéta-t-il en fermant les rideaux. Il s’accroupit à côté de son lit et commença à passer son bras en dessous.

_Je n’aurais jamais dû aller dans les bois ce jour-là_ , pensa-t-il, et il attrapa le carnet de croquis en cuir noir que Sherlock lui avait offert.

_Jamais dû me faufiler dans les écuries. Jamais dû accepter les leçons._ Il arracha page après page, tous ses dessins de Sherlock. Sherlock lisant le journal. Sherlock toilettant Sélène. Sherlock prenant son petit-déjeuner.

_Jamais dû le laisser m’embrasser._ Des détails de ses mains. Ses yeux. Ses lèvres.

_Jamais dû aller à la fête foraine._ Il fourra tous ses dessins froissés sous le lit jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient complètement cachés et jeta le restant du carnet hors de sa vue.

_Je n’aurais jamais dû tomber amoureux de lui._

Il pressa ses paumes contre ses yeux, et de chaudes larmes picotaient ses paupières à nouveau. Il pouvait crier de rage et pester et se vautrer dans son malheur, mais jamais, sous aucune circonstance, il ne pleurerait pour Sherlock Holmes.

Il avait été tellement certain que Sherlock partageait ses sentiments. Même s’il avait peur quant à l’avenir que leur relation une fois qu’il rentrerait chez lui, il avait toujours été sûr qu’ils voulaient tous les deux au moins essayer. Sa pire crainte était que Sherlock suggère qu’il serait mieux pour eux de s’éloigner l’un de l’autre. Ou qu’ils essaient de garder contact, mais qu’ils réalisent que ce n’était juste plus pareil entre eux. Mais la rudesse glaciale et le détachement complet qu’il venait de recevoir de Sherlock n’avaient jamais traversé son imagination, même dans ses scénarios les plus cauchemardesques.

Quelques coups légers se firent entendre à la porte, mais il les ignora. Il n’était pas d’humeur à voir ou à parler à Sherlock. Il se fichait d’entendre les excuses qu’il pouvait éventuellement avoir à offrir. Les petits coups retentirent à nouveau, et John fut tenté de jeter quelque chose sur la porte, ou de lui crier d’aller se faire foutre.

« Monsieur Watson ? » dit une voix qu’il se s’attendait pas à entendre.

Il releva sa tête de ses mains et fixa la porte un moment avant de se lever à contrecœur et de l’ouvrir.

Wallace se tenait devant lui, l’air grand et le regard perçant comme toujours. « Monsieur Watson, Madame Holmes m’a demandé de vous prévenir d’emballer vos affaires immédiatement. Vous êtes renvoyé chez vous. »

John eut la sensation d’être plongé dans un bain rempli d’eau glacée.

« Je suis… quoi ? »

« Une limousine arrivera d’ici peu pour vous reconduire à Londres. Vos bagages doivent être prêts le plus vite possible. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Madame Watson a demandé que vous reveniez à Londres. Votre père est tombé gravement malade et elle souhaite que vous puissiez le voir. »

John entendit les mots « une dernière fois » restés muets à la fin de la phrase, et se sentit soudain déséquilibré. Il se balança sur place, comme si un grand coup dans son estomac venait de pousser tout l’air hors de ses poumons.

« Madame Holmes s’excuse de ne pas avoir transmis la nouvelle elle-même, » continua Wallace. « Elle est occupée à prendre des dispositions pour que le conducteur arrive le plus tôt possible. Avez-vous besoin d’assistance pour faire vos bagages ? »

« Non. Non, merci. » John s’assit lentement sur le côté de son lit. Il se sentait horriblement nauséeux et des taches noires commençaient à danser dans le coin de ses yeux.

Wallace inclina respectueusement la tête et disparût dans le couloir.

John appuya ses mains sur ses genoux tout en digérant ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Son père était malade. Il quittait le Sussex. Il quittait le manoir et Vicki, probablement pour toujours.

Il quittait Sherlock.

Et son père… la nouvelle de sa maladie le choquait plus que toute autre chose. C’était plutôt une surprise que quelqu’un comme son père, qui semblait être fait de pierre, pourrait succomber à quelque chose d’aussi banal et humain qu’une maladie. De toute sa vie, il ne se souvenait pas l’avoir jamais vu montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse ou de vulnérabilité en face de lui ou d’Harry. Mais John compris que ce devait être assez sérieux s’il devait rentrer chez lui. Il resta immobile sur le lit pendant quelques minutes de plus, et sentait qu’il retournerait tout son estomac s’il faisait le moindre mouvement.

John finit par se lever de son lit, se sentant engourdi et comme en état d’apesanteur, et il commença à rassembler ses affaires. Il avait à peine commencé à se sentir comme chez lui dans sa chambre confortable, avec ses draps chocolat et son petit lustre. Tout l’été il avait dormi dans un lit à baldaquin douillet et avait observé le jardin de son balcon pittoresque. Et bien sûr, c’était génial d’avoir Sherlock tout juste de l’autre côté du couloir…

Sherlock.

Son image envoya une étincelle de peur à travers son corps. Où diable était-il ? Combien de temps prendrait-il pour rentrer ?

John rangea ses habits dans son sac-à-dos aussi lentement qu’il le pouvait, retardant le moment où il aurait à descendre les escaliers. Il devenait tellement nerveux à chaque seconde qui passait qu’il n’entendit pas les pas lourds et familiers dans le hall.

Que pourrait-il bien dire s’il devait entrer dans sa chambre maintenant ? Il préférait penser qu’ils ne feraient pas que se fixer avec un air mal à l’aise, tous deux aussi embarrassés l’un que l’autre et incapables de trouver les mots après leur dernière rencontre, mais au fond il savait que ce serait exactement ce qui arriverait. Pourtant l’idée de partir sans le voir une dernière fois le plongea dans la douleur et le regret.

Mais finalement le moment vint où il ne pouvait plus trouver d’autre raison pour retarder son départ. Son polochon et son sac-à-dos étaient bouclés à ses pieds. Il parcourut la pièce une dernière fois, sachant parfaitement qu’il n’avait rien oublié, étant donné qu’il avait déjà cherché trois fois pour essayer de retarder le moment fatal.

Il souleva ses sacs et descendit des escaliers.

**********

La même limousine que celle dans laquelle il était arrivé était déjà garée en face du manoir. Le moteur grondait avec impatience, attendant de l’enlever.

Vicki et William le rejoignirent à la porte principale pour l’escorter dehors. John trouva une poignée d’excuses pour retarder ne serait-ce que mettre un pied en dehors du manoir. Il réajusta ses lacets quatre fois, vérifia une troisième fois s’il n’avait pas oublié divers objets qu’il savait avoir déjà mis dans ses bagages, et revint à la cuisine pour prendre une pomme pour la route. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer les regards pleins de pitié de Vicki quand il tendait son cou vers les bois chaque fois qu’il passait devant une fenêtre. Mais chaque coup d’œil lui révélait le même jardin vide et les mêmes arbres imperturbables, et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Finalement, William plaça une main rassurante sur son dos et le conduisit à la porte, le forçant à abandonner toute autre excuse qu’il aurait trouvée pour gagner du temps.

Dehors, Vicki l’enveloppa dans un câlin larmoyant, compressant son buste et ses voies respiratoires. Mais quand elle le relâcha, il se sentit instantanément plus froid, et il aurait été prêt à échanger tout le contenu de ses bagages pour être à nouveau enveloppé dans son étreinte chaude et tendre.

« Je suis tellement désolée que Sherlock ne soit pas encore rentré, mon chéri, » murmura-t-elle doucement. « J’aurais aimé pouvoir te garder plus longtemps. Nous lui dirons au revoir de ta part, d’accord ? »

Incapable de la regarder dans les yeux, John accepta son offre avec un faible hochement de tête avant de se tourner vers William. Ils échangèrent une ferme poignée de main.

« Allez. Il est temps d’y aller, » dit Vicki en tamponnant ses yeux humides et en lui ouvrant la porte.

« Merci pour tout, » lui répondit John, incapable de s’empêcher de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’espérer qu’il verrait quelqu’un débouler au coin du manoir ou apparaitre à la porte principale.

« Oh non, pas de ça maintenant. C’était notre plaisir. Passe un bon voyage. » Lui souffla-t-elle en l’aidant à caler ses sacs à ses pieds.

La porte se ferma en un dernier claquement, atténuant les sons du monde autour de lui. Au moment où la voiture partit en avant, la panique monta soudainement dans sa gorge. C’était réel. Il partait maintenant, et Sherlock n’était pas encore rentré au manoir. Il se retourna et colla ses paumes contre la vitre, scrutant désespérément du regard chaque parcelle du jardin du manoir qu’il pouvait voir. Vicki et William lui faisaient signe depuis l’entrée, pensant sans doute qu’il était en train de les regarder.

Le manoir rétrécit derrière lui alors que la limousine quittait la cour avant et s’engageait dans l’allée qui conduisait hors de la propriété. L’épaisse bordure d’arbres n’avait jamais été aussi sombre et dénuée de vie.

La limousine prit un virage et le manoir disparut complètement.

Tout le corps de John était douloureusement engourdi, et il se retourna sur son siège pour s’asseoir correctement. Il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter de protester en criant dans sa tête. Il espérait que quelque chose de miraculeux arriverait, comme s’il était dans un film dramatique. Ce n’était pas censé se terminer comme ça, même si ce n’était qu’une amourette estivale, comme l’avait dit Sherlock. Il était censé passer deux semaines de plus avec lui durant lesquelles ils pourraient régler leurs problèmes. Ils étaient censés pouvoir se dire adieu correctement. Leur avenir planifié. Leur dispute dans les bois n’était pas censée être la dernière chose qu’ils se diraient l’un à l’autre.

Il appuya sa tête contre la vitre froide. Elle lui semblait trop lourde pour qu’il supporte son poids sur ses épaules plus longtemps.

Ce qu’il avait ressenti pour Sherlock tout l’été était plus qu’un simple béguin. D’une certaine manière, il sentait qu’il l’avait su depuis le début, mais qu’il se s’était résolu à le reconnaître que maintenant. De simples béguins ne lui avaient jamais provoqué les sensations qu’il avait ressenties le matin après leur première nuit ensemble. De simples béguins ne l’avaient jamais fait s’imaginer leur vie des années dans le futur. De simples béguins ne lui donnaient pas envie de connaître chaque détail de son passé, chaque moment qui l’avait conduit à être la personne qu’il était maintenant.

De simples béguins ne déclenchaient pas en lui une peur de l’avenir bien plus forte que tout ce qu’il avait ressenti avant. De simples béguins ne le laissaient pas brisé et déchiré quand venait le moment de se quitter, comme il l’était maintenant.

Sherlock avait quelque part réussi à s’enraciner dans son être même. Il garderait toujours en lui son souvenir, même s’ils ne se revoyaient plus jamais. Sherlock était son premier amour. Peut-être même son seul amour.

Il s’en rendait compte maintenant. Ces sentiments étranges qu’il avait passés tant de temps à essayer d’ignorer – il les avaient compris maintenant. Il n’avait passé que six semaines dans le Sussex, et pendant ce laps de temps il avait réussi à tomber éperdument amoureux de Sherlock Holmes.

Il se souvint de l’histoire que lui avait raconté Vicki durant les premières semaines qu’il avait passé ici. A propos de manoir et de tous ceux qui avaient trouvé l’amour sur ses terres. Tous ceux qui avaient découvert un foyer et leur bonheur là. A propos de ses espoirs qu’élever Sherlock dans un tel endroit le protégerait de la laideur du monde.

« Les cœurs ne se brisent pas par ici, » lui avait-elle dit. Et bien… le sien s’était brisé.

 

Le sien s’était brisé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur: Bon… voilà, je vais aller ajouter le tag « happy ending au final » maintenant pour que vous ne me tuiez pas :D  
> *va se cacher sous la couverture*
> 
> Note de la traductrice: Voilà, je suis enfin en vacances et je peux reprendre le rythme classique d'un chapitre par semaine! Comme toujours, si vous trouvez des fautes ou erreurs de traduction, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir. Merci à tous de lire cette histoire, et bien sûr un grand merci à thatawkwardfriend pour l'avoir écrite, et m'avoir fait pleurer au passage. ^^"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changement rapide de point de vue au début de ce chapitre, et puis on revient à John

************ SHERLOCK ************

Quand Sherlock reconduisit Sélène à son box, le soleil disparaissait lentement à l’horizon. Au-dessus de lui, le ciel avait pris des teintes rosées et orangées, et de petits nuages bleutés s’y étalaient avec parcimonie.

Il avait passé le restant de l’après-midi à repenser à sa conversation avec John, la répétant encore et encore dans sa tête. Il savait que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que John n’aborde à nouveau le sujet de leur avenir, et il trouvait que la conversation s’était déroulée tout juste comme il s’y attendait. Qu’espérait John exactement? Un happy-end ? Qu’ils abandonneraient tous les deux leurs projets pour aller courir main dans la main au coucher du soleil ?

Tout comme John, il avait passé les dernières semaines à s’interroger sur leur relation, essayant de comprendre ce qu’ils étaient et ce que l’avenir leur réservait, si tant est qu’il leur réservait quoi que ce soit. Essayant d’imaginer un moyen pour que tout ne finisse pas en cendres. Au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment qu’après cet été ensemble, envisager une relation sur le long terme n’était pas réaliste, même si John pensait le contraire pour le moment.

Il détestait l’admettre, mais il s’était beaucoup plus attaché à John que ce à quoi il s’était attendu, surtout après les courtes semaines qu’ils avaient passées ensemble ; mais il devait bien mettre un point d’arrêt quelque part et protéger son cœur avant tout. John était le genre de personne que les gens appréciaient facilement. Il trouverait certainement une fille ou un garçon bien avec qui s’installer dans une petite maison avec un petit boulot tranquille s’il le voulait.  Pourquoi est-ce qu’il resterait avec lui ? Personne ne l’avait jamais fait, et John ne serait certainement pas bien différent. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de lui donner son cœur, si John l’abandonnait dès qu’il se lasserait d’avoir à le supporter.

Ce qui se passait entre lui et John – c’était bien tant que ça durait, mais il ne pouvait pas se faire d’illusions trop longtemps : jamais quelqu’un comme John voudrait rester avec quelqu’un comme lui pour une longue période de temps.

John pensait peut-être qu’ils avaient une chance maintenant, mais lui savait. Il savait comment les gens s’attachaient à lui, et combien il était facile pour eux de partir. Il savait que John n’aurait plus les mêmes sentiments dans un an, ou deux, ou cinq. Surtout avec tout le temps qu’ils devraient passer séparés, durant lequel John pouvait rencontrer toutes sortes de nouvelles personnes, pendant que lui restait seul. Il devait mettre un point d’arrêt à tout ça avant qu’il ne soit consumé par le rejet. Il n’avait pas voulu blesser John autant en le faisant, mais il devait le faire.

Il réussit à installer Sélène confortablement dans son écurie. Quand il se retourna pour partir, il fut interrompu par un hennissement peiné, quelques boxes plus loin. Il tourna la tête pour trouver Juliette, la tête pendue au bord de la porte de son boxe, le fixant avec de grands yeux suppliants.

« Qu’y-a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement irrité. Il était exténué et voulait rentrer chez lui, mais il ne pouvait pas partir quand l’un des chevaux suppliait désespérément d’être relâché.

« Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ? » souffla-t-il en passant une main rassurante sur son museau. Juliette lui souffla dans le visage et poussa sur la porte à nouveau.

« Ne soit pas ridicule, il n’est pas ici, » dit Sherlock. A ses mots, Juliette redoubla d’efforts, tentant plus désespérément que jamais d’ouvrir sa porte.

« Tout doux, tout doux ! » dit-il en essayant de la retenir du mieux qu’il pouvait sans l’aide de rêne. « Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Tu as couru avec lui il y a quelques heures à peine ! »

Juliette poussa un autre hennissement désespéré, presque comme si elle avait mal, et reprit son regard suppliant.

« Arrête d’être aussi dramatique, » grommela Sherlock. « Tu le reverras demain. »

Il balança deux pommes dans son boxe et partit après une autre petite caresse sur son museau. Il offrit à Sélène une autre pomme sur son chemin pour apaiser son regard jaloux. Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, il fit de son mieux pour ignorer les petits gémissements qui venaient de là où la tête de Juliette restait étirée en-dehors du boxe, ses pommes complètement ignorées.

**********

Sherlock referma la porte du porche arrière aussi silencieusement que possible et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Avec toute l’agitation de l’après-midi, il réalisa qu’il avait complètement oublié de manger. Pas que ça lui importait beaucoup, mais il savait que John s’occuperait de son cas s’il ne mangeait pas quelque chose.

Il attrapa une banane et mordit dedans sans conviction alors qu’il s’appuyait sur le bar, feuilletant au hasard un magazine que sa mère avait laissé là. Pour être honnête, il avait juste besoin de faire quelque chose de ses mains. Son esprit était complètement ailleurs. Plus il y repensait, plus il détestait la manière dont les choses s’étaient déroulées entre lui et John.

Il était évident qu’il avait blessé ses sentiments plus que ce qu’il aurait voulu, mais John était celui qui avait abordé le sujet en premier lieu. C’était lui qui avait voulu discuter de son départ alors qu’ils auraient pu profiter de leur première matinée ensemble. Et encore pire, quand ils se remettaient à peine de leur première nuit. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste laisser les choses comme elles étaient ?

Peu importe les intentions qu’il avait eues, c’était sa faute si John était contrarié, et c’était parfaitement compréhensible. Au minimum, il se devait de vérifier et de s’assurer que John allait bien. Il espérait qu’il comprendrait que n’être que des amis leur éviterait la peine de cœur inévitable qu’ils ressentiraient quand John devrait quitter le Sussex, et qu’ils devraient tous les deux retourner à leurs vies respectives. Et il espérait encore plus désespérément qu’il accepterait de passer ses deux dernières semaines avec lui en bonne entente.

Il jeta la peau de banane dans la poubelle et si dirigea vers les escaliers. Quand il pénétra dans le salon, les visages de sa mère et de son père se retournèrent vers lui si soudainement qu’il en sauta presque.

« Sherlock ! » Sa mère se leva du canapé et s’approcha de lui. « Nous n’avions aucune idée de quand tu allais rentrer ! Tu viens de le rater. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Sherlock en essayant de donner du sens à l’absurdité qui venait de sortir de la bouche de sa mère. Il jeta un regard suspicieux entre ses parents. Ils avaient l’air bizarres, presque comme s’il était au milieu d’un champ de mine qu’ils contournaient sur la pointe des pieds.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? » demanda-t-il. « Où est John ? »

S’il y avait bien une chose qu’il détestait, c’était les gens qui n’étaient pas directs pour la simple raison de protéger les sentiments de quelqu’un d’autre. C’était une telle perte de temps, surtout quand le résultat était le même peu importe l’approche utilisée.

« Oh, Sherlock, mon chéri. » Sa mère jeta un regard inquiet entre son père et lui à plusieurs reprises. Son père fit un signe de tête pour l’encourager à continuer.

« John n’est plus là. » Elle le fixa, les yeux remplis de pitié.

« Est-ce qu’il est ressorti pour me chercher ? Je ne l’ai pas vu en revenant ici. Tu es sûre qu’il n’est pas juste dans sa chambre ? »

« Non, mon abeille, » dit-elle en caressant son bras d’un geste réconfortant. Sherlock grimaça au son de l’un de ses nombreux surnoms. Au moins sa mère avait la politesse de ne pas les utiliser en face d’inconnus passé ses huit ans. « Le conducteur est parti pour le reconduire à Londres il y a une trentaine de minutes. »

Le cœur de Sherlock se glaça dans sa poitrine. Son esprit repassa en boucle ce qu’elle venait de dire au moins cinq fois avant qu’il ne comprenne enfin. L’horreur et la panique le submergèrent quand il réalisa la gravité de ce qu’il avait dit plus tôt dans les champs. Il savait que John était en colère contre lui, mais il n’avait pas réalisé qu’il demanderait à être renvoyé chez lui. Son esprit court-circuita alors que des tas de pensées contradictoires se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Tout était de sa faute. _Il n’a pas besoin de continuer à s’enfuir à chaque fois qu’il est contrarié !_ Oui, mais qui était celui qui l’avait fait se sentir insignifiant et non désiré en premier lieu ? _Il n’a même pas dit au revoir…_

« Sherlock, mon chéri. Tu ne dois pas être en colère contre lui. Todd ne va pas bien et sa mère voulait qu’il rentre chez lui pour être avec sa famille. »

La tête de Sherlock se releva brusquement, et une vague de soulagement passa sur lui avant même qu’il n’ait complètement digéré ses paroles. Puis, une nouvelle forme d’horreur s’installa dans son estomac.

« Son père est malade ? »

Elle hocha la tête gravement.

« C’est grave ? »

« Angie ne m’en a pas dit beaucoup au téléphone, mais ça n’avait pas l’air bon. C’est assez sérieux pour qu’elle veule que John rentre chez lui immédiatement. Je suis vraiment désolée que nous n’ayons pas pu attendre que tu rentres, mon chou. » Elle frotta son bras de haut en bas à nouveau, mais l’esprit de Sherlock était déjà passé à autre chose.

John n’était plus là. Il était parti définitivement. Leur été ensemble s’était terminé prématurément de deux semaines.

Il se répéta les faits dans sa tête encore et encore, dans différentes variations.

« Non, » souffla-t-il en secouant la tête. Il se dégagea de la prise de sa mère et se précipita dans les escaliers. Quand il eut atteint le troisième étage, il s’élança dans le couloir et poussa la porte de la chambre de John, seulement pour trouver la pièce sombre et abandonnée. Vide de John et, du même coup, vide de toute joie et toute lumière qui l’avait jamais touchée.

Il ne savait pas à quoi il s’était attendu. Peut-être à trouver John étendu sur son lit, dessinant tranquillement avec une cheville croisée et son genou relevé, son aura de lumière illuminant la pièce et chassant la couverture d’obscurité glacée qui l’avait maintenant enveloppée.

Il s’assit sur le bord de son lit. Il pouvait encore sentir un soupçon de chaleur à l’endroit exact où John s’était probablement assit, à peine une heure plus tôt, en remballant ses affaires. Sherlock savait à propos de son père depuis le début, bien sûr. Il savait comment il traitait son fils et sa femme. Il n’avait pas assez d’informations pour déduire son attitude envers la sœur, Harriet, mais il avait le sentiment que John avait pris toutes les précautions possibles pour protéger sa sœur des mêmes abus. Ceci, bien sûr, était entièrement évident pour lui à partir du moment où il avait posé ses yeux sur John pour la première fois, il y a quelques semaines, dans cette même pièce.

Mais il avait toujours respecté la demande de John de ne jamais parler de lui. Il avait gardé sa bouche fermée, comme il était censé le faire. Maintenant l’homme était tombé gravement malade et John avait disparu en un clin d’œil pour le voir sur ce qui serait certainement son lit de mort. Puisqu’ils n’avaient pas parlé de lui une seule fois, il n’avait absolument aucun indice sur ce que John traversait en ce moment. Etait-il en bouleversé ? En colère ? Rancunier ? Il avait besoin de savoir. Et plus que tout, il détestait ne pas pouvoir être là pour lui. En tant qu’ami. Un ami dont John ne voulait sans doute même plus maintenant, et c’était entièrement sa faute.

Il se pencha en avant et appuya ses mains sur ses genoux. Quand il réajusta ses pieds sur le sol pour s’accommoder au changement de position, son talon gauche effleura quelque chose de bien plus lisse que le tapis.

Il glissa du lit. Baissa sa tête pour regarder en-dessous des draps, et trouva plusieurs morceaux de papier éparpillés. Il les rassembla tous dans ses mains et les sorti de dessous le lit pour les examiner.

C’était des dessins. De lui-même. Faisant des actions banales, de tous les jours. Mais il reconnût les mouvements lâches et rapides des mains talentueuses de John, le style interprétatif et l’inclinaison des hachures que seul un artiste gaucher aurait pu produire.

Il plaça sa main sur sa bouche alors que sa respiration devenait incontrôlable. Le regret le perça profondément en plein cœur.

« Oh, John. »

 

************ JOHN ************

De petites gouttelettes de pluie décoraient le verre embué de la fenêtre. John releva la tête de là où il s’était penché et remarqua que les dessins grossiers qu’il avait tracés dans la buée s’étaient effacés à nouveau. La limousine s’immobilisa devant son appartement, et il rassembla ses sacs tandis que le conducteur lui ouvrait la porte.

Il n’était même pas complètement descendu du véhicule qu’une paire de bras l’entourait soudainement, le faisant presque tomber en arrière.

« Oh mon dieu, John ! » s’écria une voix qui était à la fois étouffée par son épaule et le son de la pluie torrentielle. Le poids douloureux dans sa poitrine fut momentanément remplacé par une douce chaleur de bienvenue. John enroula son bras libre autour du dos de sa sœur et la serra fort, pressant son visage dans ses cheveux. La pluie glaçante continua de mouiller ses cheveux et chatouiller le long de son dos alors qu’ils s’enlaçaient sur le trottoir.

Quand elle recula, il put enfin la voir entièrement. Il savait que ça ne faisait que moins de deux mois, mais elle semblait avoir grandi de quelques centimètres depuis qu’il l’avait vue pour la dernière fois. Peut-être que ce n’était qu’une impression causée par combien elle lui avait manqué. Ses cheveux blond-châtain étaient plus longs. Sa peau était bronzée et les taches de rousseur autour de son nez étaient plus visibles dû à l’exposition au soleil. Il sourit et regarda dans ses yeux verts pétillants, qui le fixaient avec une joie non- dissimulée.

Derrière elle, la porte de leur appartement s’ouvrit. John regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit une femme frêle qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte en chemise de nuit, et se protégeait de la pluie.

John s’approcha doucement jusqu’à ce qu’il se tienne juste en face d’elle. Pendant un instant, ils ne firent que se regarder. Ses cheveux blonds fins et presque transparents semblaient s’être considérablement amincis depuis la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue. Ses yeux bleu-gris pâles s’étaient enfoncés un peu plus profondément dans leurs orbites, et quelques nouvelles rides étaient apparues sur sa peau.

« Oh, John, » murmura-t-elle enfin, avant de l’attirer vers elle. Il enroula ses bras autour de son dos et ses épaules, et il avait l’impression qu’ils se réconfortaient l’un l’autre plutôt qu’ils ne se réunissaient.

Elle le conduisit à l’intérieur de l’appartement tandis que Harry récupérait ses bagages dans la limousine, et en profitait pour jeter un œil à l’intérieur du même coup.

L’appartement n’avait presque pas changé depuis qu’il était parti. Une légère odeur de brûlé se dégageait toujours de la cuisine. L’air était chaud et lourd comme toujours en été, à cause de leur thermostat défectueux. La télévision était allumée dans le salon, produisant le même bourdonnement constant d’arrière-plan. Une différence qu’il remarqua en revanche, était qu’un oreiller et quelques couvertures étaient empilées sur le canapé. Sa mère avait dû dormir sur le divan pour éviter d’être à côté de son père malade.

Harry l’aida à déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre pendant que sa mère l’attendait, appuyée contre l’embrasure de la porte.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il quand il eut terminé. Elle hocha la tête doucement et les conduisit à une pièce de l’autre côté de l’appartement.

A l’intérieur de la chambre de ses parents, une grande masse reposait sur le lit, recouverte d’une montagne de couvertures.

Il approcha et aperçut son père, plus faible et plus mince qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu. Ses paupières étaient closes, et son visage complètement relâché. Sa peau habituellement rougeâtre avait déteint en une pâleur maladive. John ne pouvait presque pas le reconnaitre sans la mine renfrognée qui ornait son visage chaque fois qu’il le regardait.

« Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé ? » demanda John à voix basse.

« Il se sentait faible depuis plusieurs jours, mais une nuit il s’est évanoui, » répondit sa mère doucement, avec une main contre son dos. « Je l’ai laissé dans cette pièce, pour l’éloigner d’Harry et du reste de l’appartement, et j’ai fait de mon mieux pour le soigner. »

John comprit. Quand il était petit, personne de sa famille n’allait jamais voir de médecin sauf dans le cas d’examens médicaux ou physiques, pour éviter d’avoir à payer l’hôpital. S’ils tombaient malades sa mère était toujours capable de gérer la situation par elle-même.

« Quand j’ai été le voir ce matin, sa température avait grimpé et il ne répondait plus. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’as pas appelé Susan ? » souffla John, qui se demandait comment elle avait pu accepter le malheur de son père sans faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour chercher de l’aide. Susan Sawyer était médecin et amie de ses parents. Chaque fois que l’un d’eux tombait malade ou souffrait d’une blessure trop sérieuse pour que sa mère s’en occupe, ils l’appelaient pour qu’elle vienne y jeter un œil. Susan comprenait très bien le fait qu’ils voulaient éviter le plus possible de payer des factures d’hôpital, et les aidait toujours du mieux qu’elle pouvait.

« Elle est en voyage, mais je l’ai appelée. Elle a dit qu’elle ne pouvait rien diagnostiquer sans être sur place et m’a vivement recommandé de le faire examiner dans un hôpital. J’allais le faire. Mais quand j’ai décrit les symptômes plus en détail, Susan a dit… »

« Elle a dit quoi ? »

Sa mère prit un moment pour se ressaisir. « Elle a dit qu’il n’avait que quelques heures à vivre, et encore. »

« Oh mon dieu, » souffla John en fixant le corps pâle et faible sur le lit.

« Elle m’a quand même poussée à le faire examiner, mais à entendre sa voix je sentais qu’il y avait très peu de chances que les médecins puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas qu’il vive ses derniers instants dans un hôpital entouré d’inconnus qui ne peuvent rien faire pour lui. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as attendu aussi longtemps ? Comment est-ce que tu as pu ne pas appeler l’hôpital ? »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Alors tu vas juste le laisser mourir ? »

« John, c’était très peu probable que quoi que ce soit puisse être fait pour lui, de ce que m’a dit Susan. Tout ce qui nous en tirerions, ce serait une pile de factures que nous ne pouvons pas payer. Ce n’est pas ce qu’il aurait voulu que je fasse de toute façon. »

John regarda vers Harry, qui le fixait avec des yeux mouillés, puis se retourna vers son père. Il voulait dire que bien sûr, c’était ce que son père aurait voulu. Il serait heureux de tous les endetter si cela voulait dire qu’il pourrait survivre. Dans le passé, il n’avait jamais eu de remords à leur pomper toutes leurs économies pour s’acheter de l’alcool et parier. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Pas quand sa mère et sa sœur étaient là, et qu’ils se tenaient auprès du lit de son père mourant.

Il s’approcha du lit, sa poitrine déchirée par une centaine de sentiments différents, qui le tiraient violemment dans différentes directions.

Il observa le visage froid, presque exsangue de son père. Cet homme l’avait étranglé, frappé, giflé et insulté verbalement à maintes reprises. Il avait passé la majeure partie de son enfance à le craindre, et la plupart de cet été à le haïr vicieusement.

Mais il était aussi son père. Il l’avait emmené à son premier jour d’école tous les ans. Il lui avait appris le rugby à six ans. Il avait une fois dépensé sa prime pour lui acheter son tout premier set de bons crayons graphite. Il lui avait donné des conseils sur comment inviter les filles à danser lors des bals d’école.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. L’eau accumulée dans ses canaux lacrymaux était seulement le haut de l’iceberg qui gonflait à l’intérieur de lui. Seulement la surface de toute la confusion et toutes les raisons qui faisaient qu’il savait qu’il ne se sentirait jamais _, jamais_ en paix en pensant à son père.

Il ne saurait jamais ce qui serait arrivé à Harry s’il avait dit la vérité le jour où il s’était battu avec ces garçons. Ou ce qui lui serait arrivé s’il avait décidé de ramener un petit ami à la maison un jour. Il ne saurait jamais de sa vie si un jour son père aurait fait plus que de frapper sa mère durant une nuit où il avait particulièrement beaucoup bu. Il ne saurait jamais si son alcoolisme aurait jamais atteint un point où lui-même aurait dû partir avec sa famille et couper les ponts avec son père.

Il ne saurait jamais si son père aurait fini par accepter sa sexualité un jour ou l’autre. Ou si Harry se serait jamais sentie assez en sécurité pour lui faire son coming-out. Oui s’il aurait un jour fait amende honorable et remis les choses en ordre avec sa famille.

Tout à propos de lui ne serait jamais qu’un grand point d’interrogation, un conflit entre deux facettes opposées de lui-même, et John ne saurait jamais laquelle aurait triomphé sur l’autre dans le futur.

Tourner la page. C’était ce dont il s’agissait. Il ne pourrait jamais tourner la page.

Sa mère fit un pas derrière lui et chuchota à son oreille.

« Il ne peut pas te répondre, mais il peut t’entendre. »

John hocha la tête rigidement et se pencha un peu plus en avant. Il pouvait à peine voir le torse large de son père se soulever et retomber sous la pile de couvertures. S’il n’avait pas cherché ce petit signe de vie, il aurait pensé que son père s’était déjà éteint.

« Papa, c’est… c’est moi. C’est John, » dit-il. Sa voix semblait grossière et râpeuse à ses propres oreilles.

« Je… » Sa voix se réduisit en un chuchotement entre eux deux, même s’il savait que Harry et sa mère seraient toujours capables de l’entendre.

« Je t’aime et… je suis désolé. » Il ferma ses yeux et une autre chaude larme de frustration et de mal-être glissa le long de son nez. Pourquoi était-il désolé ? Il n’avait aucune idée de pourquoi il avait dit ça. Ça semblait simplement être la chose à dire dans ce genre de situation. Il était principalement désolé que rien ne serait jamais résolu entre eux. Dans sa tête, il avait toujours eu l’espoir minuscule que son père changerait et se rachèterait dans le futur. Mais maintenant ils n’auraient jamais cette chance.

Sa mère posa une main sur son épaule, et soudain c’était trop. Il plaça sa main au-dessus de la sienne dans un simple geste de reconnaissance, mais finit par se retourner et sortit de la pièce. Il devait partir d’ici.

Il ouvrit la porte d’entrée et s’assit sur les marches à l’extérieur, soulevant de petits nuages d’air poussiéreux. Protégé par le toit du porche, il regarda la pluie tomber en rideaux épais, arrosant le sol, remplissant les gouttières et les nids de poule sur la route. Les taxis, les bus et les voitures passaient à toute allure, projetant une brume légère sur les trottoirs, parfaitement inconscients de ce qui se passait de l’autre côté des murs qu’ils dépassaient sans réfléchir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne sentait pas le besoin urgent d’échapper à ses problèmes en dessinant dans son carnet. Pas même dans celui joli, relié en cuir qui reposait au fond de son sac. Celui qu’il avait voulu laisser derrière lui, mais avait décidé de garder au dernier moment. Y penser transperça son cœur, tranchant vicieusement dans sa poitrine engourdie depuis qu’il s’était assis dehors.

Il poussa la pensée de côté et se pencha pour tirer sans conviction sur les brins d’herbe qui dépassaient d’entre les fissures du trottoir. Il remarqua la vaste différence entre les mauvaises herbes envahissantes qu’il était en train de déchirer en morceaux et l’herbe fraîchement taillée qui couvrait le jardin des Holmes. L’image envoya une autre piqûre aigüe dans sa poitrine, et il la repoussa immédiatement. Il ne pouvait penser à eux maintenant.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté assis là, à arracher l’herbe du ciment si bien qu’il en était presque à court, à sentir ses doigts s’engourdir progressivement à cause du froid et de la pluie. Mais après un certain temps, il entendit un petit cri perçant à travers la fenêtre au-dessus de lui, celle qui donnait sur la chambre de ses parents. Le son des sanglots était presque entièrement couvert par le bruit de la pluie battante au-dessus de sa tête, mais il savait. Il savait ce qui venait d’arriver.

Il ne pleura pas. Il ne se senti même pas déchiré. L’engourdissement lourd et douloureux dans sa poitrine ne fit que s’étendre à travers ses membres, jusque dans chacun ses doigts et de ses orteils. Il fixa la pluie, comme hypnotisé, et laissa son esprit se dissocier, pendant que ses doigts frissonnants continuaient machinalement à déchirer en lambeaux les mauvaises herbes du trottoir.

**********

John releva le menton en face du miroir et boutonna le haut de sa chemise noire. Il passa une main sur ses cheveux plaqués en arrière pour arranger une mèche rebelle, et glissa le bas de sa chemise dans son pantalon.

Deux jours s’étaient écoulés depuis la mort de son père. Et pendant tout ce temps, il avait eu l’impression qu’il était sur le point d’éclater. Il avait l’impression d’avoir à l’intérieur de lui une boule permanente de colère et de chagrin prête à exploser à tout moment. Mais il devait rester fort. Sinon pour sa fierté, alors pour sa famille. Pour Harry.

Il glissa ses bras dans les manches de son veston et boutonna les revers. L’ensemble ressemblait à quelque chose que Sherlock porterait, remarqua-t-il – tout chic et soigné et adéquat.

La boule dans sa poitrine remonta vers sa gorge, et il la ravala, en même temps que toutes les pensées en rapport avec Sherlock. Il ne pouvait penser à lui maintenant, sous aucune circonstance. Sherlock ne voulait pas de lui, se rappela-t-il. Pas de la façon dont John le voulait, tout du moins. Il avait été plus que parfaitement clair sur ce sujet lors de leur dernière conversation. John fixa son reflet dans le miroir avec un regard déterminé. Il devait se ressaisir et passer à autre chose, se dit-il.

_Sherlock l’a sûrement déjà fait_ , pensa-t-il après un moment, et il sentit comme une boule de plomb tomber au fond de son estomac.

Un léger coup se fit entendre à la porte. Il détourna le regard du miroir pour trouver Harry passant sa tête dans sa chambre. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une tresse serrée, et elle portait une simple robe noire qui tombait souplement jusqu’à ses genoux.

« Prêt ? » demanda-t-elle.

**********

John resta debout immobile, le visage baissé vers ses pieds, alors que les hommes transportant le cercueil passaient devant lui. Ses phalanges blanches et glacées se resserrèrent autour du manche de son parapluie pendant que son autre main restait fourrée au fond de sa poche, protégée de la pluie glaçante.

Le cercle de personnes autour de lui avait été gardé très intime. Harry se tenait à côté de lui. Elle portait aussi un parapluie et grelottait dans sa robe sans poches. Sa mère était derrière eux, et avait placé une main rassurante sur l’épaule d’Harry. Derrière eux trois, il y avait cinq personnes que John ne connaissait que vaguement. L’un était un voisin qui avait gardé John et Harry quand ils étaient petits. Un autre était l’ami d’enfance de son père qui vivait également à Londres. Les trois derniers étaient un couple d’amis de ses parents, et leur fils de onze ans.

De l’autre côté de la fosse rectangulaire creusée dans le sol se tenait un autre petit groupe de personnes. Le mari de Susan Sawyer était là, remarqua-t-il, avec leur fille Sarah. Susan devait encore être en voyage. Il y avait deux hommes en tenue formelle, sans doute des collègues de travail, et une femme plus âgée, que John reconnut comme l’ancienne patronne de son père, qu’il appréciait beaucoup.

Les hommes commencèrent à faire descendre le cercueil sous terre, et sa gorge se serra si soudainement qu’il faillit s’étouffer. Le nœud serré à l’arrière de sa tête qui avait menacé d’éclater durant les deux derniers jours était maintenant en train de grossir inexorablement. De chaudes larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux, et cette fois, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour cligner des yeux et les retenir. La boule dans sa gorge monta de plus en plus haut jusqu’à ce qu’il doive serrer ses lèvres pour contenir le sanglot silencieux qui menaçait de s’échapper hors de lui.

_Non_ , se reprit-il. Son père ne pleurait jamais en face d’eux. _Soit l’homme_ , disait-il. _Soit fort pour Harry et maman._

Il regarda les hommes soulever leurs pelles et commencer à jeter de la terre dans le trou à ses pieds. Des images de son père emplirent son esprit alors que petit à petit, la surface brune et brillante qui le séparait de son cadavre était recouverte.

Il pensa à son père courant à ses côtés alors qu’il descendait la rue en vélo sans ses petites roues pour la première fois. Il pensa au jour où il l’avait aidé à déballer son tout premier uniforme de rugby.

Et puis dix ans plus tard, il avait jeté cet uniforme à la poubelle et lui avait dit qu’il devait quitter l’équipe. Il l’avait fixé, le regard meurtrier, une nuit particulièrement arrosée quand John s’était interposé avec courage entre lui et sa mère.

Finalement, le sanglot qu’il avait tenté de ravaler éclata hors de sa bouche, même si le son était entièrement couvert par le sifflement du vent et la pluie battante. De chaudes trainées humides glissèrent le long de ses joues.

_Stop_ , se réprimanda-t-il. _Soit fort. Soit un homme._ Mais c’était en vain. Les larmes coulaient au grand jour, et il ne pouvait qu’espérer que quiconque le regarderait d’en dessous de son parapluie confondrait son visage strié d’eau avec la pluie.

Il repensa à son séjour dans le Sussex, à cheval à côté de Sherlock. Il repensa à toutes ces heures passées durant cet été à haïr vicieusement et sans scrupule son père.

_« Je le déteste, »_ résonna sa propre voix dans sa tête.

Il étouffa un autre sanglot étranglé alors que des sentiments contradictoires de rancœur et de chagrin luttaient l’un contre l’autre dans sa tête. Le cercueil était complètement recouvert, et les hommes étaient maintenant en train de continuer à pelleter des masses de terre pour remplir le trou.

Et puis, il le sentit plus qu’il ne le vit.

Comme si une sirène silencieuse avait chanté pour lui, il tourna la tête d’en-dessous de son parapluie pour trouver une limousine noire et élégante s’arrêtant sur l’allée de gravier derrière le cortège funèbre. Tous les regards restèrent fixés sur le sol, mais lui le vit. Il vit la porte arrière s’entrouvrir et une longue jambe vêtue de pantalons parfaitement ajustés en émerger. La porte s’élargit et sortit de la limousine une silhouette grande et fine, avec une tête couverte de sombres boucles sauvages, et des yeux turquoises et perçants qui scrutaient frénétiquement les nombreux dos surmontés de parapluies de l’enterrement.

De leur propre chef, les jambes de John le portèrent à travers le groupe de personnes qui le séparait de Sherlock. Il passa devant Harry, sa mère et les cinq autres invités qui se tenaient derrière lui comme s’il était possédé. Enfin, les yeux de Sherlock trouvèrent les siens, et il put voir le soulagement éclairer son visage trempé par la pluie. Il ne pouvait pas l’entendre au-dessus de la pluie, mais il reconnut son nom se former sur ses lèvres douces. Et soudain il trottait vers lui… courait, sprintait.

Il se jeta dans les bras ouverts de Sherlock avant même de savoir ce qu’il faisait. Une main empoigna fermement le dos de son costume, et la seconde se pressa contre son dos tout en tenant le parapluie pour eux deux. Les bras de Sherlock s’enroulèrent autour de lui en retour, le serrant encore plus fort.

Il n’avait pas réalisé qu’il tremblait avant qu’il ne sente des vibrations similaires émanant de la poitrine de Sherlock contre la sienne. Alors qu’il haletait et sanglotait ouvertement sur l’épaule déjà trempée de son costume, seulement une pensée se répétait dans sa tête, dans différentes variations.

_Il est là… Il est venu pour moi… Il est là…_

La joue de Sherlock se pressa contre le côté de sa tête, et John aurait juré avoir entendu des reniflements étouffés dans son oreille, et senti des tremblements et des frissons semblables aux siens. Il tourna son visage sur son épaule pour le presser dans la douce chaleur de son cou, et senti Sherlock baisser la tête pour faire de même.

Aucun mot n’était nécessaire, et John se fichait de savoir si tous les yeux des invités étaient maintenant fixés sur leur étreinte, ou si personne ne l’avait vu s’éclipser. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui à ce moment précis était que ses bras restent serrés autour du dos de Sherlock, et que ceux de Sherlock restent autour du sien.

Et ils restèrent ainsi. Pendant tout le restant des funérailles ils restèrent juste là, immobiles dans les bras l’un de l’autre, dissimulés seulement par les fins filets d’eau qui tombaient du haut du parapluie, formant un cercle autour d’eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur: Je ne sais pas vraiment comment les soins de santé et les factures médicales fonctionnent au Royaume-Uni, et je n’ai pas fait beaucoup de recherches parce que la mort devait arriver malgré tout. Donc s’il-vous-plait ignorez toute erreur technique/factuelle si vous pouvez, merci !


	10. Chapter 10

Quelques heures après l’enterrement, John et Sherlock se retrouvèrent assis sous un arbre dans un parc isolé. Une couverture était étalée sous eux pour protéger leurs pantalons du sol, encore détrempé et saturé après la tempête. L’air était dense et humide, mais le ciel s’était dégagé pour révéler une vaste étendue de bleu-gris. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent assis, heureux d’être réunis, regardant la brise d’été faire osciller doucement les balançoires et danser les feuilles tombées au sol.

« Tu as beaucoup manqué à Juliette, » dit Sherlock après un silence.

John se tourna pour fixer le garçon assis à côté de lui. Ses yeux bleu océan regardaient dans le vide, fixant un point bien au-delà du parc, mais sa voix était posée et toute proche.

« Juste Juliette ? » demanda-t-il.

Sherlock rencontra son regard. L’air étourdi dans ses yeux fut peu à peu remplacé par la concentration et la compréhension.

« Tu m’as manqué, aussi. »

Il leva timidement la main qui reposait entre eux et écarta la frange de John sur son front. Il se pencha en avant et pressa un doux baiser sur le haut de son front, tendre et délicat comme s’il embrassait un nouveau-né. John soupira quand il se recula, et baissa sa tête sur son épaule, sentant tous ses peines s’évaporer hors de lui, ainsi que sa volonté de supporter son propre poids.

Il prit la main de Sherlock et commença à jouer paresseusement avec ses longs doigts fins. Son esprit, pendant ce temps, retourna dans le Sussex. Il se remémora tous les souvenirs et les conflits qu’il avait si activement essayé d’oublier depuis qu’il était parti.

C’était d’une certaine manière bien plus facile d’y penser maintenant, plutôt que quand il venait de rentrer chez lui. Les funérailles de son père semblaient avoir éclairci son esprit – elles l’avaient anesthésié, pour ainsi dire, de sa tendance à laisser les émotions obscurcir son jugement et ses pensées. Même maintenant, il pensait aux derniers mots que Sherlock lui avait dit avant son départ – les mots qui avaient tranché son cœur et l’avaient laissé dépourvu de tout espoir quant à leur futur commun – et il ne sentait rien. Il était vide.

Sherlock lui avait clairement fait savoir que ce qui s’était passé entre eux dans le Sussex n’était qu’une amourette estivale et rien de plus. Mais ils n’étaient plus dans le Sussex. Sherlock était venu le voir à Londres, quand il savait que John avait besoin de lui. Quand il savait qu’il traversait un moment difficile. Cela devait bien compter pour quelque chose, n’est-ce pas ?

« Tu es venu pour moi, » déclara-t-il simplement, comme si entendre les mots prononcés à haute voix rendrait le fait officiel. Immédiatement, il se senti un peu stupide d’itérer l’évidence.

« Oui. »

« Tout seul. »

« Mes parents ne voulaient pas débarquer sans être invités. Ils savaient que ta mère gardait la cérémonie aussi locale et intime que possible. Mais je… j’avais besoin de te voir. Alors j’ai appelé le chauffeur et j’ai laissé une note pour ma mère et mon père. Je pense qu’ils savaient à l’avance ce que je prévoyais de faire, mais ils n’ont pas essayé de m’en empêcher. »

John sourit à lui-même, et pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père, il senti une petite étincelle de chaleur s’allumer dans sa poitrine. Il se remémora avec plaisir la nuit où Sherlock l’avait entraîné dehors dans les bois au milieu de la nuit, seulement pour le forcer à se déshabiller et à sauter dans l’étang avec lui.

« Combien de fois es-tu sorti en douce, au juste ? » demanda-t-il, en commençant à penser que c’était quelque chose de régulier pour lui.

Il entendit le sourire malicieux dans sa voix. « Assez souvent pour que mes parents ne devraient plus être surpris. »

John rit doucement et senti la flamme dans sa poitrine s’épanouir et grossir, repoussant l’engourdissement sombre qui l’avait précédemment consumé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton plus bas.

La réponse de Sherlock était presque un chuchotement. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l’aurais pas fait ? » Après une pause, il ajouta avec un peu d’incertitude, « Tu serais venu pour moi, n’est-ce pas ? »

_Oui, je l’aurais fait_ , pensa John. _Parce que je t’aime._

John cessa de jouer paresseusement avec la main de Sherlock et, à la place, enlaça leurs doigts ensemble, levant leurs mains jointes pour placer un baiser sur ses phalanges.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

Sherlock soupira, ayant échoué à sa tentative de détourner la question.

« John, » commença-t-il lentement, comme s’il se préparait à délivrer une longue réponse.

John l’interrompit en relevant la tête de son épaule. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient rapidement derrière eux. Ils eurent à peine le temps de séparer leurs mains et de s’écarter instinctivement avant que Harry ne déboule de derrière un arbre, le visage rouge et essoufflée.

« Je savais bien que je vous trouverais là tous les deux ! » dit-elle d’un air triomphant, et n’ayant visiblement rien remarqué de ce qui se passait entre eux. « Clara et moi on pariait sur si vous seriez ici ou rentrés à l’appartement. Elle pensait que tu serais à la maison parce qu’elle pense que tu es un peu un loser et que tu ne sortirais plus avec ton ami maintenant. Mais je pensais que tu l’amènerais ici parce que tu viens toujours ici avec ton bouquin. »

Elle continua de jacasser, sans porter la moindre attention au fait qu’elle venait d’interrompre quelque chose. Elle leur parla de comment elle et Clara étaient sorties se promener ensemble après l’enterrement. La mère de Clara l’avait laissée se faire des mèches violettes dans ses cheveux. Mais Harry trouvait que le bleu aurait été bien mieux assorti avec ses yeux. Clara l’avait conduite dans leur café préféré sur le chemin du retour pour lui présenter le nouveau barman, le nouveau petit ami de sa sœur. Il leur avait donné des thés glacés et des muffins gratuits avec beaucoup de pépites de chocolat. Ils ont une nouvelle recette de biscuits maintenant, au passage, que John adorerait, apparemment.

John et Sherlock échangèrent un regard amusé alors qu’elle leur racontait chaque détail des dernières heures qu’ils avaient passés séparés.

« Bref, » dit-elle, quand elle dût s’arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. « Maman nous a croisées quand elle revenait de chez les Sawyers. Ils voulaient lui tenir compagnie après l’enterrement. Elle veut que nous rentrions manger maintenant. Toi aussi, Sherlock. »

John et Sherlock échangèrent un petit sourire discret – une promesse de continuer leur conversation plus tard. John enroula la couverture sur laquelle ils s’étaient assis et la fourra sous son bras.

Ils retournèrent vers l’appartement avec Harry, qui marchait entre eux et continuait de délivrer à John un rapport complet de tout ce qu’elle avait fait pendant l’été. De temps à autres, elle s’arrêtait pour demander à Sherlock s’il avait déjà vécu quelque chose comme ce dont elle parlait, comme s’il vivait dans un monde lointain et fantastique où rien n’était pareil. Sherlock répondit assez gentiment, même si John ne manqua pas de remarquer son amusement à son enthousiasme innocent.

**********

« Merci de me laisser passer la nuit ici, Madame Watson, » dit Sherlock alors qu’il coupait ses pâtes avec son couteau.

« C’était le moins que je puisse faire, » répondit-elle en déposant un plateau de petits pains au centre de la table avant de s’asseoir à côté de John.

« La nourriture est délicieuse, » ajouta-t-il, en prenant une autre bouchée. Madame Watson lui sourit avec gratitude, comme si personne n’avait jamais pris le temps de complimenter sa cuisine.

De l’autre côté de la table, John haussa un sourcil, lui demandant silencieusement depuis quand il était devenu un tel ange. Sherlock lui rendit un petit sourire narquois et haussa les épaules.

« Est-ce que tu as un chef personnel qui t’apporte tes repas ? » demanda Harry à voix haute, depuis son siège à côté de Sherlock.

« Harriet ! » cria Madame Watson. John leva les yeux au ciel : les questions de sa sœur n’en finiraient jamais.

« Quoi ? » reprit Harry innocemment, ignorant qu’elle avait dit quelque chose de mal. Sherlock faillit s’étouffer dans son verre en essayant de se retenir d’éclater de rire.

« Non, non ça va. Ma mère fait la plus grande partie de la cuisine, enfaite. Elle adore le faire et n’a jamais eu aucun intérêt à embaucher un chef. »

« Mais ils ont un majordome, » ajouta John, décidant de lui faire plaisir.

« Wow, » souffla Harry l’air fascinée, comme s’il venait de révéler que Sherlock avait une marraine fée.

Ils continuèrent à manger et à s’engager dans des bavardages insignifiants. John remarqua que sa mère jetait un œil de temps à autres à la chaise vide que son père avait occupée. Il tendit le bras et plaça sa main sur la sienne, lui offrant un petit sourire. Elle le lui rendit, prenant un instant pour se recueillir silencieusement tout en serrant la main de son fils. Après un moment, elle revint à la réalité et réprimanda Harry qui venait de demander à Sherlock s’il voyageait en jet privé.

**********

Madame Watson laissa Sherlock dormir dans la chambre de John, puisqu’ils n’avaient pas de chambre d’amis dans leur petit appartement de ville. John, pendant ce temps, avait étalé quelques couvertures sur le sol de la chambre de Harry et s’y installa.

Harry s’étira sur son lit et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Plusieurs longues secondes de silence passèrent avant que sa voix ne se fit entendre.

« Je l’aime bien. Il est cool, » dit-elle, comme s’ils étaient déjà plongés dans une discussion sur Sherlock.

John sourit dans l’obscurité, se demandant depuis combien de temps ils n’avaient pas passé une nuit dans la chambre de l’autre comme ça. Ils avaient partagé une chambre jusqu’à ce que John ait huit ans et ait besoin de plus d’intimité. Ensuite, Harry avait déménagé dans la pièce qui avait été le bureau de leur père. Mais même alors qu’ils continuaient de grandir, ils dormaient toujours dans la même chambre, de temps en temps – pendant un orage, après un film d’horreur, ou simplement pour pouvoir rester éveillés bien après l’heure réglementaire et discuter en chuchotant. Cependant, ils n’avaient pas fait ça depuis des années. Pas depuis que John avait dépassé les treize ans, au moins.

Il réalisa que Harry attendait toujours une réponse de sa part.

« Ouais, il est… sympa, » termina-t-il maladroitement.

« Sympa ? » s’exclama-t-elle, abasourdie. « Tu n’as pas arrêté dans cette lettre, à raconter combien il était grand et intelligent et charmant, » dit-elle, exagérant chaque adjectif. « Je me suis presque ennuyée. Je voulais que tu me parles de tous les gens riches, pas juste de lui ! »

« Ouais, et j’ai aussi dit qu’il était ‘arrogant’ et ‘présomptueux’. »

« Je ne m’en souviens pas. »

John soupira et roula sur le côté, réfléchissant à quel point sa perception de Sherlock avait changé depuis qu’il l’avait rencontré. Il avait commencé à écrire la lettre une semaine après être arrivé dans le Sussex, quand lui et Sherlock n’étaient pas encore en de bon termes. Il avait graduellement ajouté plus de détails jusqu’à ce qu’il considère en avoir écrit assez pour envoyer l’enveloppe à Harry. A ce moment-là, il n’avait même pas pensé à revenir en arrière pour corriger ce qu’il avait dit au début de la lettre.

« Moi non plus, » dit-il à voix basse, se sentant un soudain rempli d’amour pour Sherlock, dans toute son arrogance et sa présomption, ainsi que sa chaleur, sa sincérité, et sa gentillesse.

« Alors pourquoi tu as dit qu’il était arrogant ? »

John laissa échapper un long soupir. « Il a beaucoup changé depuis la première impression que j’ai eue de lui. Je pensais qu’il était un peu un enfoiré, mais j’ai appris à le connaître et… je sais pas. J’ai réalisé qu’il pouvait être… gentil, et… chaleureux. »

Il repensa à Sherlock lui apportant une assiette de nourriture quand il n’était pas descendu pour le dîner. « Et attentionné… »

Il se souvint s’être réveillé un matin pour trouver le nouveau carnet de croquis sur sa table de nuit. « Généreux… »

Il se rappela que plus tard cette même nuit, ils se trouvaient tous les deux au bord d’une falaise rocheuse. « Espiègle, et… amusant. »

Et enfin, il se souvint de ce moment dans les écuries avec Sherlock. Quand il avait guidé sa main pour la presser contre Sélène, et qu’il avait senti la chaleur de son toucher s’infiltrer sous sa peau.

« Et humain… » ajouta-t-il, presque dans un chuchotement.

Il remarqua que sa voix s’était adoucie au fur et à mesure qu’il parlait, devenant de plus en plus pensive.

Il entendit Harry pouffer de rire dans son lit. « Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu es sous le charme, John, » dit-elle d’un air taquin.

« Ha ha ha, » répondit platement John. Il était sur le point de dire que ce n’était pas le cas, mais il se dit qu’il était inutile de mentir. Il n’y aurait aucun mal à ce que Harry découvre la vérité à leur propos, mais il n’allait pas non plus lui donner la satisfaction de lui dire de but-en-blanc. Il la laisserait remettre les pièces du puzzle ensemble toute seule. Compte tenu de combien elle pouvait être aveugle, ça pourrait prendre des années. Mais compte tenu de sa curiosité, ça pourrait aussi ne prendre qu’un jour.

« Tu peux parler, » rétorqua-t-il. « Tu étais intarissable à propos de Clara aujourd’hui. »

« On est allées à un rencard, » dit-elle soudainement.

Les sourcils des John se levèrent. « Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Du moins, je crois que c’était un rencard. On est sorti acheter des glaces, et elle m’a tenu la main. Mais on n’en a pas parlé du tout après. Alors je sais pas. »

John sourit, se sentant vraiment content pour sa sœur, mais inquiet pour elle en même temps, comme devrait l’être un grand frère. Il savait que Harry avait tendance à laisser libre court à ses sentiments, et à s’attacher aux gens et aux objets très vite. Il pria silencieusement pour qu’elle n’ait pas à subir de peine de cœur si tôt dans sa vie amoureuse.

« Ça ressemble à un rencard, oui. Une version du rencard pour les bébés de treize ans, tout du moins, » ajouta-t-il d’un ton moqueur. Tout à coup, un petit coussin moelleux le frappa en pleine tête.

« Hey ! »

« On est pas des bébés, John ! »

« Alors invite-la à sortir avec toi proprement ! »

« D’accord, je le ferais ! »

« D’accord ! »

« J’ai plus de courage que toi dans tous les cas quand il s’agit de ce genre de choses ! »

John était reconnaissant qu’elle ne puisse pas voir son sourire s’effacer dans l’obscurité quand la vérité de ses paroles le submergea. Elle avait totalement raison. Il était un lâche quand il s’agissait de discuter de sentiments et autres choses du genre. Il avait eu d’innombrables opportunités de discuter avec Sherlock dans le Sussex, et n’avait réussi à prendre son courage à deux mains qu’à la toute fin de son séjour. Maintenant ils devaient juste trouver le bon moment et ne pas être interrompus pour la énième fois.

« Je vais demander des conseils à Sherlock pour inviter Clara à sortir avec moi demain matin, » déclara Harry. « Je suis sûre qu’il a de bien meilleurs conseils que toi. »

John eut un sourire. « Ne te fais pas trop d’illusions. »

« Tu n’as pas exactement placé la barre très haut. »

Son sourire s’élargit, et il réalisa une fois de plus combien Harry lui avait manqué durant l’été, avec tout son entêtement, son toupet et sa franchise.

« J’espère que toi et Sherlock resterez de bons amis, » dit-elle en baillant. John entendit le froissement des couvertures alors qu’elle roulait sur le côté et s’installait dans une nouvelle position. « Je veux visiter le manoir un jour, et voir les chevaux, » dit-elle d’un air endormi.

John souffla un petit rire. « Ouais, peut-être. » Plusieurs longs moments passèrent dans le silence. John pensa que Harry s’était endormie jusqu’à ce qu’il entende sa voix à nouveau, faible et douce dans le noir.

« Bonne nuit, John. »

« ‘Nenuit. »

Il se tourna pour s’allonger sur le dos, fixant le plafond alors que son esprit divaguait vers diverses pensées. En l’espace de six ou sept semaines, Sherlock était devenu la meilleure chose que ne lui soit jamais arrivé dans sa vie. Il était tout ce qui lui avait manqué depuis qu’il était assez vieux pour ressentir la solitude. Il avait Harry, bien sûr, qui était extraordinaire. Il avait des amis temporaires qui allaient et venaient, comme le font les amis.

Mais il n’avait jamais eu quelqu’un à qui il était prêt à se donner tout entier. Quelqu’un avec qui il voulait tout partager, et dont il voulait tout savoir. Il n’avait jamais eu personne qui s’intégrait si facilement dans son cœur, et complétait chacune de ses caractéristiques comme s’ils étaient faits sur mesure l’un pour l’autre.

Il n’avait jamais eu Sherlock.

Tout à coup, il fut submergé par un besoin brûlant pour lui, ainsi que par une pointe de possessivité.

Sherlock était _à lui_. Peut importe ce qui arrivait dans leurs vies après tout ça, ils seraient l’un à l’autre. Toujours.

Son corps tout entier fut soudainement envahi par le besoin et le désir vibrant d’être proche de Sherlock. De le toucher, de l’entendre respirer et de sentir la chaleur de son corps.

Il entendit un petit ronflement venant du lit de Harry. Sa respiration avait été lente et régulière depuis un moment, et il réalisa qu’elle était probablement tombée dans un profond sommeil maintenant.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, il se glissa hors des couvertures et se faufila jusqu’à la porte. Il l’ouvrit doucement, grimaçant quand elle produit un léger craquement. Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil à la silhouette endormie de Harry avant de se glisser rapidement hors de la pièce.

Il avança sur la pointe des pieds le long du petit couloir et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il y entra et referma la porte derrière lui aussi discrètement que possible.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’as pris autant de temps ? » dit la voix assoupie de Sherlock, de là où il était allongé dans son petit lit à une place. John sourit de sentit une chaleur familière s’installer dans sa poitrine. Il grimpa sur son lit et se baissa au-dessus de Sherlock.

« Abruti impatient, » souffla-t-il, plongeant sa tête vers le bas pour l’embrasser.

La chaleur partagée entre leurs corps combinés enveloppa John alors qu’il se pressait contre lui. Ils échangèrent de doux baisers lents jusqu’à ce que le concept de temps leur échappe totalement, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient tout ce qui existait l’un pour l’autre. John finit par prendre le visage de Sherlock entre ses mains pour le maintenir en place afin qu’il puisse l’embrasser plus fort, déversant dans ses baisers chaque once de son attachement, sa passion et sa possessivité. A chaque fois qu’il s’écarta, il s’assura de prendre sa lèvre inférieure avec lui, lui laissant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle avant qu’il ne plonge à nouveau.

« John, écoute, » dit Sherlock essoufflé entre deux baisers. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de John pour le retenir de redescendre à nouveau. « Ce que je t’ai dit dans les champs avant que tu ne partes. Je ne le pensais pas. Je ne savais pas - »

« Chu... Pas le moment. » John le coupa en enveloppant ses lèvres entre les siennes. Quand il s’écarta, Sherlock parla à nouveau.

John le fit taire une fois de plus et se baissa de nouveau pour avaler le reste de ses paroles avec un autre baiser passionné. La dernière chose dans le monde qu’il voulait faire maintenant était de parler. Sherlock comprit enfin et gémit sourdement et doucement dans sa bouche, plaçant un genou entre ses jambes. John passa sa jambe au-dessus de Sherlock en retour et pressa ses hanches avec ses cuisses. Ils avaient maintenant tous les deux quelque chose sur lequel se balancer subtilement alors qu’ils glissaient leurs mains le long du torse, des épaules, et du cou l’un de l’autre. Sherlock glissa ses doigts à travers ses cheveux courts et plongea sa tête dans son cou pour y déposer de petits baisers.

« Tu m’as manqué, » grogna-t-il. John soupira en réponse et le laissa le pousser sur son dos tandis que son visage ne quittait jamais son cou.

Ils s’embrassèrent et s’embrassèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, manquant de temps en temps de glisser sur le côté du lit à une place. Ils alternèrent entre respiration haletante et mouvements rapides faisant grincer le lit, à balancement lent et doux baisers, et ce en boucle. Pendant que le monde autour d’eux dormait profondément, ils se rachetèrent pour chaque moment qu’ils avaient passé séparés, chaque moment où ils étaient en colère l’un contre l’autre, et chaque moment où ils avaient pensé que tout était terminé pour de bon.

Ce n’était pas terminé. Ils ne savaient pas ce que le futur leur réservait, mais ils étaient là ensemble à ce moment précis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus que deux chapitres! La fin approche! ^^  
> Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir si vous trouvez des erreurs de langue ou de traduction


	11. Chapter 11

John était vaguement conscient des légers parfums d’eau de Cologne et de shampoing de luxe qui l’entouraient. Il était allongé sur le côté, ses genoux repliés dépassant légèrement sur le rebord du petit matelas à une place. Un long bras était enroulé autour de sa poitrine dévêtue, le maintenant serré contre le torse nu qui était pressé le long de son dos. Un visage était enfoui sur le côté de son cou, où de petites bouffées d’air chatouillaient sa peau, et des mèches de cheveux bouclés frôlaient son menton.

Encore étourdi par le sommeil, il sourit et tourna son visage pour déposer un baiser mou sur le haut de la tête de Sherlock. Il entendit Sherlock soupirer dans son sommeil et resserrer encore plus son bras autour de sa poitrine, si c’était même possible. John reposa sa tête contre l’oreiller, un sourire aux lèvres, et se blottit plus profondément dans le cocon de chaleur, de sécurité, et de _Sherlock_ qui l’entourait, se laissant retomber dans un sommeil paisible.

**********

Quand John se réveilla pour la seconde fois, il avait réussi à manœuvrer au centre du lit, pas que ça ait demandé beaucoup de mouvements. Une moitié du matelas était distinctement plus froide que l’autre, remarqua-t-il vaguement. Il était allongé sur son ventre, et un de ses bras était inconsciemment étendu vers là où un autre corps aurait dû se trouver. Mais à la place, il se balançait dans le vide et l’autre côté du lit.

John entrouvrit les paupières et réalisa qu’il était seul dans la chambre. Sherlock semblait s’être réveillé et s’être glissé hors du lit aussi silencieusement que lui l’avait fait quand il avait évadé la chambre de Harry au milieu de la nuit.

Il roula sur son dos et s’étira, s’autorisant un moment pour profiter pleinement d’être de retour dans son propre lit et sa propre chambre. C’était un luxe simple qu’il ne s’était pas laissé le plaisir d’apprécier depuis qu’il était rentré, pas avec la mort de son père, l’enterrement, et tout ce qui avait suivi. Tout dans cet endroit lui était aussi familier que le dos de sa main. Des murs pâles, aux posters de son équipe de football préférée, jusqu’à la pile de linge déplié sur sa chaise de bureau. Tout était exactement comme il l’avait toujours été, à l’exception de trois choses : le carnet de croquis relié de cuir sur sa table de nuit, le crâne fluorescent sur son armoire, et l’odeur persistante et familière de shampoing de d’eau de Cologne qui restait encrée dans les fibres de ses draps.

Un sourire satisfait s’étendit sur son visage, et il se leva du lit, enfila des habits, et se risqua dans le couloir. Il entendit des voix bruyantes alors qu’il se dirigeait vers le salon. Quand il arriva à la porte, il trouva Sherlock et Harry de chaque côté de la table basse. Un plateau de Monopoly était étalé entre eux, entouré de différentes piles de monnaie et de cartes. Immédiatement, il prit pitié pour Sherlock. Tout le monde dans leur entourage savait qu’il ne fallait jamais accepter de jouer à des jeux de société avec Harry. Il pouvait voir que non seulement Harry avait instantanément profité d’un visage nouveau et innocent, mais que Sherlock était tombé en plein dans son piège.

Harry se tenait à demi allongée sur la table basse, une main fermement ancrée sur la surface, et la seconde pointant sur le visage de Sherlock. Et Sherlock, apparemment, avait accepté le défi, bien qu’il soit resté assis calmement, ses mains jointes sous son menton.

« Tu n’avais même pas BESOIN de Whitehall ! Tu as acheté ça juste pour m’empêcher d’avoir les trois ! »

« Ça s’appelle de la _stratégie_ , Mademoiselle Watson, et c’est tout à fait dans les règles, pas comme toi qui vole de l’argent au Parking Gratuit. »

«  _Quoi ?!_ Tu te fichais bien des règles quand tu as dit que tu n’avais pas à payer pour sortir de prison parce que tu t’étais évadé ! »

« Dans ce cas les règles sont FAUSSES ! »

«  _TRICHEUR !!_  »

« D’accord. D’ACCORD ! Je te donnerais Whitehall en échange de Bond et de Regent. »

« C’est complètement inéquitable et tu le sais. »

« Juste Regent alors. »

« Toujours pas pareil. »

« Tu peux construire plus que moi, alors ça s’équilibre. »

« D’accord. »

John les observa échanger leurs cartes depuis le mur, secouant la tête avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Harry avait trouvé le partenaire de jeu parfait pour elle, et il réalisa qu’il ne pouvait plus compatir pour aucun d’entre eux. Il se décolla du mur et s’approcha.

« Ah, John, » salua Sherlock, en passant le dé à Harry. Il s’installa sur le côté inoccupé de la table.

« Mais où est-ce que tu étais, toi ? » demanda Harry, en sortant un cinq et un trois.

« Hein ? »

« Je me suis réveillée et tu n’étais plus dans ma chambre, mais tu n’étais nulle part dans l’appartement non plus. »

« Oh, heu… » John frotta le dos de son cou et avança la tête vers le plateau, prétendant être incroyablement intéressé par l’endroit où sa pièce atterrirait.

 « Je, heu… suis allé faire un footing matinal, » improvisa-t-il, se giflant mentalement en même temps de le dire.

« En pyjamas ? »

« …oui. »

Il entendit Sherlock ricaner de là où il était assis, et se pencha pour pincer sa cuisse en-dessous de la table.

« Aie ! »

« La ferme. »

Harry, pendant ce temps, était complètement inconsciente de leur échange, et semblait avoir laissé tomber la conversation alors qu’elle arrivait sur King’s Cross.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu’on mette ça de côté et qu’on trouve quelque chose à faire tous les trois ? Sherlock et moi on peut finir ça plus tard. »

« On devient nerveuse, Harriet ? » nargua Sherlock. Elle lui tira la langue.

« Oh, non. Continuez à jouer. Je n’ai absolument aucune envie de faire partie de tout ça. »

Il les observa jouer encore quelques tours plus ou moins civilisés avant qu’il n’entende la voix de sa mère de l’autre côté de l’appartement, qui sonnait terriblement angoissée. Il se leva du sol et se dirigea vers l’endroit où elle était assise, à l’ancien bureau de son mari. Différents types de documents étaient étalés sur la surface. Elle raccrocha violement le téléphone avec frustration et plaça sa tête dans ses mains. John s’approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Est-ce que je peux t’aider avec quoique ce soit ? » proposa-t-il prudemment. Elle secoua la tête sans relever son visage.

« J’essaie juste de régler les finances de Todd. Rebudgétiser. Ce genre de choses. » Un moment de silence passa entre eux avant qu’elle ne parle à nouveau. « Je ne sais pas comment on va y arriver, John, » dit-elle.

Il acquiesça en signe de compréhension. Pendant que son père avait toujours été le travailleur principal de leur famille, sa mère donnait des leçons de piano à l’église en guise de petite source de revenus supplémentaire. Mais bien sûr, donner seulement des leçons ne suffirait pas à pourvoir à leurs besoins à tous.

« Tu auras de l’aide, » dit-il. « Et personne ne t’en voudras pour augmenter tes frais, au moins jusqu’à ce que tu trouves un deuxième emploi. Harry pourra aider quand je ne serais plus là, aussi. Faire du babysitting, des petits boulots, tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Elle resta immobile, apparemment peu convaincue. Il pressa légèrement son épaule, et elle se releva brusquement. Quand il vit son visage clairement pour la première fois ce matin, John remarqua qu’elle avait l’air de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Ses cheveux étaient en pagaille et tombaient hors de leur natte, et la peau sous ses yeux était sombre et ample.

« Je n’ai pas préparé de déjeuner pour vous trois ! » dit-elle, et elle se prépara à s’élancer vers la cuisine. John la retint fermement par les épaules, la maintenant dans son siège.

« Non. Tu restes ici et tu fais ce que tu as à faire. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne ferais pas sortir Sherlock et Harry en ville ? On déjeunera quelque part et on ne t’embêtera pas de tout l’après-midi. Est-ce que ça aiderait ? »

Une expression d’immense soulagement inonda son visage alors qu’elle se relaxait dans sa chaise et serrait la main de John sur son épaule. « Merci, John. Soyez juste de retour pour le dîner, d’accord ? »

« Bien sûr. »

**********

Quinze minutes plus tard, Sherlock, John, Harry, et Clara déjeunaient dans un café voisin. Harry avait argumenté que c’était juste qu’elle puisse aussi inviter une amie à leur sortie.

Clara et Harry se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années. John l’avait rencontrée brièvement auparavant, mais n’avait jamais passé un long moment avec elle avant ce jour. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il n’était pas très impressionné par ce qu’il avait vu jusque-là. Elle semblait de nature réservée, essayant toujours d’avoir des conversations en douce avec Harry au lieu de parler ouvertement au groupe, échangeant de petits regards avec elle qui suggéraient qu’elles savaient quelque chose que lui et Sherlock ignoraient. Elle insinua aussi plus d’une fois qu’elle avait volé de l’alcool de la cave à vin de son père. John craignait qu’elle ne pousse Harry à boire à un si jeune âge, si elle était si fière de ce qu’elle avait fait.

Mais d’un autre côté, John n’avait jamais vu Harry regarder quelqu’un avec autant d’adoration avant. Ses sourires à Clara éclairaient tout son visage, et elle semblait parfois presque nerveuse quand elle lui parlait. Harry Watson était beaucoup de choses, mais timide n’en faisait pas partie. John aurait trouvé que c’était plutôt mignon si ses instincts de grand frère protecteur n’étaient pas entrés en piste. Il décida de les laisser tranquilles pour l’instant. Du moment qu’elle restait heureuse et en sécurité, il n’avait aucun intérêt à intervenir.

Quand ils eurent déjeuné, le groupe fit le tour de quelques boutiques pendant un moment. Sherlock les fit s’arrêter à une petite librairie et se précipita vers une étagère à l’avant du magasin. Il retira un livre de la vitrine et commença à le feuilleter avec attention. John trottina jusqu’à lui et jeta un œil à la couverture. Il ne vit pas le titre, mais il reconnût la représentation d’un atome géant, avec ses électrons dessinés de façon à faire penser aux planètes orbitant autour du soleil. Il rit tendrement au regard intrigué de Sherlock, et maintenant son nez touchait presque les pages alors qu’il les feuilletait.

Il resta près de lui pendant un moment, attendant patiemment pendant que Sherlock s’imprégnait du livre. Il garda Harry à l’œil, alors qu’elle arpentait aussi la librairie tandis que Clara continuait de tirer sur son bras et pointant vers l’autre côté de la fenêtre. Avec une légère déception, il vit Harry céder et reposer à contrecœur le livre qu’elle était en train de regarder. Elle vint vers lui quelques secondes plus tard avec Clara sur ses talons, le regard triomphant.

« Hey John, est-ce que Clara et moi on peut aller au magasin de disques en bas de la rue ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il les regarda à tour de rôle.

« Si vous le voulez vraiment, je suppose. Sherlock et moi n’allons pas rester là très longtemps, par contre, » dit-il en regardant vers Sherlock qui attendait à la caisse, le nez toujours plongé dans le livre. « Soit juste sûre d’être de retour pour le dîner, » ajouta-t-il, faisant attention à ce qu’il n’y ait aucune invitation dans sa voix pour que Clara les rejoigne.

« Merci, John ! » s’exclama-t-elle, et elle et Clara quittèrent la boutique avec enthousiasme.

Une minute plus tard, Sherlock se dirigea vers lui en sautillant joyeusement, ses lèvres fendues en un sourire rayonnant alors qu’il tenait son tout nouveau livre dans un sac plastique. John ne put pas résister à lui sourire en retour en voyant la lueur de joie sur son visage. Il prit sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble, et l’entraîna hors de la boutique.

**********

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent assis côte à côte sur le banc d’un parc. Après avoir déjeuné, ils avaient passé plusieurs heures à arpenter les rues de Londres, faisant du lèche-vitrine et s’arrêtant de temps-en-temps pour prendre une collation. Au final, John avait déclaré qu’il voulait s’arrêter et s’asseoir quelque part. Sherlock avait dû lire dans ses pensées, puisque soudainement son sourire s’était serré et sa voix tendue. Pourtant, durant les cinq dernières minutes, tout ce qu’ils avaient fait avait été de fixer le parc sans rien faire, observant les familles se promener avec leurs chiens et leurs poussettes, les enfants jouant dans l’herbe, et les gens s’asseyant sur des couvertures étendues sur le sol.

« Comment penses-tu qu’ils y résistent ? » déclara Sherlock soudainement.

« Résistent à quoi ? »

« L’envie de courir après chaque oiseau et chaque balle égarée dans le parc ? »

« Tu parles des chiens ? »

« Bien sûr que je parle des chiens, » répondit-il, comme si John venait de demander si le ciel était bleu.

« Ils sont probablement dressés. Ou…tu sais, en laisse. »

« Pas tous. »

Ils tombèrent dans un silence tendu une fois de plus. Finalement, John lâcha un soupir de défaite et se pencha pour prendre la main de Sherlock dans la sienne.

Sherlock laissa échapper un soupir résigné en réponse. « Est-ce que c’est le moment maintenant ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

_Le moment de parler_ , John savait ce qu’il voulait dire. Il faisait référence à tous les moments passés qui avaient simplement été « pas le bon moment ». Plus maintenant.

« Oui, » dit-il.

Les doigts de Sherlock se refermèrent autour de sa main. « D’accord alors. » Un autre instant de silence passa entre eux, aucun ne sachant pas où commencer. « Je ne pensais pas ce que j’ai dit avant, » commença-t-il enfin. « Dans le Sussex avant que tu ne partes. J’avais juste peur que tu me quittes à un moment ou un autre. Enfin, je _savais_ que tu finirais par partir. Et je n’avais pas envie d’avoir le cœur brisé. »

« Je sais. Je comprends. » Le silence s’installa de nouveau entre eux, et John caressa lentement le dos de la main de Sherlock avec son pouce alors qu’ils regardaient un enfant jouer à la balle avec son chien de l’autre côté de la pelouse. Il n’avait pas besoin que Sherlock ne s’explique davantage. Il avait voyagé jusqu’ici pour être avec lui quand il en avait le plus besoin. Il lui avait donné tout le réconfort qu’il pouvait lui offrir. Même dans le Sussex, peu importe ce que ses dernières paroles aient été, il avait toujours fait attention à lui avec une prudence qui ne venait pas simplement d’une « amourette estivale ».

« Ecoute, Sherlock. Je sais que ce serait particulièrement difficile. Je pars bientôt. Tu vas à l’université. On va passer beaucoup de temps séparés. On ne se connait pas depuis très longtemps et on a pas vraiment les fondations pour une relation longue distance. Mais, » il s’arrêta soudainement. Son estomac était envahi par une horde de papillons affolés, maintenant que le moment était enfin venu.

« Mais, » reprit-il. « Si tu le veux bien… je suis partant à cent pourcents. » Sherlock resta aussi immobile qu’une statue à côté de lui, mais sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir le pouls dans son poignet s’accélérer.

« Sherlock, ces dernières semaines depuis que je t’ai rencontré font partie des meilleures de ma vie, » continua-t-il, gagnant en assurance. « Te connaître m’a tout simplement… J’ai l’impression d’avoir trouvé une part manquante de moi-même. Quelque chose qui est toujours destiné à être là et je… » il hésita à nouveau, ouvrant et fermant sa bouche alors qu’il cherchait les bons mots. « Je veux juste… je veux essayer Sherlock. Ça. Entre nous. Je veux que ce soit réel. »

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa un moment pour se reprendre. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, mais les essaims nerveux dans son estomac s’étaient volatilisés. Les mots étaient sortis, et la balle était dans le camp de Sherlock à présent.

Les secondes passèrent, et John réalisa que Sherlock n’avait toujours pas répondu. Il se tourna pour le regarder et trouva Sherlock face à lui, le regard détourné et les lèvres étroitement serrés. Au regard sceptique inscrit sur le visage de Sherlock, il sentit un pincement retentissant dans sa poitrine. Pendant un instant, une charge horriblement lourde grandit en lui. Sherlock ne ressentait-il pas la même chose ? Il repoussa rapidement la pensée, sachant qu’elle était contradictoire avec chaque action qu’il l’avait vu prendre.

« Sherlock, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, se décalant sur le banc pour mieux lui faire face.

« John, je… je sais que c’est ce que tu ressens maintenant, mais, » il fit une pause et déglutit avec difficulté. « Qu’est-ce que ça sera dans un an ? Dans deux ? Cinq ? »

Le cœur de John se craquela en sachant que la simple idée que ses sentiments changeraient au cour du temps avait germé dans l’esprit de Sherlock. Il se leva précipitamment du banc et s’accroupit sur le sol devant Sherlock, plaçant une main sur son genou et se penchant en avant.

« Hey, écoute-moi. Dans un an, je serais parti en Afghanistan, je t’écrirais à chaque temps libre que j’aurais, et j’attendrai avec impatience tes réponses. Dans cinq ans, j’aurais avec un peu de chance ma certification en médecine militaire et tu auras obtenu ton diplôme avec le meilleur score de ta classe à Oxford. Et on fera le décompte des jours avant de pouvoir se revoir. »

Sherlock laissa échapper un rire fragile. John l’observa essayer de contenir le sourire qui tirait le coin de ses lèvres. Sherlock détourna légèrement la tête alors qu’il clignait des yeux pour retenir l’humidité qui menaçait de déborder de ses yeux.

John prit son menton et guida son visage vers lui à nouveau. « Et quand je rentrerais – ce que je _ferais_ , ne me fais pas ces yeux là – toi et moi on pourra trouver un endroit où commencer une nouvelle vie. Ensemble. »

Les yeux de Sherlock étaient baissés vers le sol. Sa lèvre inférieure était pincée entre ses dents, et pendant un instant, John eut peur que ce n’était pas du tout un futur que Sherlock désirait.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que c’est quelque chose qui te plairait ? De rester ensemble après mon retour ? » Sherlock ferma les yeux et soupira par le nez, et bien que le cœur de John tombait en miettes dans sa poitrine à chaque seconde qui passait, il fit une dernière tentative.

« C’est ce que je veux. Je veux passer ma vie avec quelqu’un. Devenir vieux et fripés ensemble. Je veux que cette personne soit toi. » Il passa ses pouces tendrement sur ses pommettes et baissa la voix.

« Sherlock, je t’aime. » Les mots semblaient s’être échappés de leur propre volonté. Un rire humide s’échappa de sa propre bouche alors qu’une goutte glissait de l’un des yeux clos de Sherlock. « Je suis tellement amoureux de toi. »

Sherlock secoua la tête entre les mains de John. « Non, tu ne l’es pas. Tu penses juste ça maintenant. » Les mots étaient tremblants et peu clairs, et si John n’avait pas été qu’à quelques centimètres de son visage, il n’aurait sans doute rien entendu. Il essuya avec son pouce le coin humide juste sous son œil.

« Si, je le suis. Je t’aime tellement. » Maintenant que les mots étaient sortis, c’était comme si un barrage s’était brisé. « Je veux un futur où je peux te dire ça chaque nuit, dans ton oreille quand je t’embrasse pour te dire bonne nuit. Je veux me réveiller à tes côtés chaque matin. Je veux te préparer le petit déjeuner. Je veux me prendre la tête avec toi et nous réconcilier et regarder des programmes pourris à la télé sur notre canapé ensemble. Je veux tout, Sherlock. Absolument tout. »

Sherlock avait au moins ouvert ses yeux maintenant, et s’abreuvait de ses mots comme s’ils étaient essentiels à sa survie.

« Je t’aime, Sherlock, » répéta-t-il, quand il ne reçut toujours pas de réponse. Il hésita un instant avant de demander, avec une peur paralysante qui montait en lui, « Est-ce que… tu m’aimes ? »

La réponse ne fut qu’un murmure à peine audible, juste un souffle qui aurait pu passer pour un simple sifflement dans le vent. Mais pour John, elle sonna fort et clair, portant le poids de tout son future avec elle : « Oui. »

Le soulagement le submergea, en même temps qu’une chaleur, un espoir et un réconfort bien différents de toute la joie qu’il avait ressentie avec Sherlock auparavant.

« Alors qu’est-ce qui te retiens ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« Tu t’en vas. »

« Oui. »

« Je vais à l’université. »

« Oui. »

« Nous ne nous reverrons pas. Pendant un très long moment. »

« Alors qu’il en soit ainsi. »

« Tout pourrait arriver. »

« Je te promet que je reviendrais vers toi. Je le ferais. »

« Tu ne peux pas promettre ça. »

« Non, je ne le peux pas. Mais il faut juste qu’on ait confiance pour cette fois, okay ? On doit essayer. »

Sherlock acquiesça, mais John sentait bien que tout n’était pas en paix dans ses yeux aigue-marine humides.

« Est-ce que tu as peur que je change d’avis pendant qu’on sera séparés ? Ou que je rencontre quelqu’un d’autre ? »

Sherlock détourna le regard à nouveau, mais John savait que c’était exactement ce qu’il avait en tête. Ses yeux regardèrent dans le vide pendant un moment. Il pouvait presque voir les calculs passant à travers sa tête, être floutés et embrouillés avec toutes ses émotions et ses pensées contradictoires. Enfin, ses yeux s’éclairèrent, et son visage se relaxa.

« Non. »

John sourit. « Alors c’est décidé. Tu es coincé avec moi. » Il se leva du sol assez pour enrouler ses bras autour des épaules de Sherlock et envelopper sa bouche avec un baiser.

Quand il s’écarta, souriant jusqu’aux oreilles et rempli à ras bord d’une joie sans tache, Sherlock laissa échapper un rire étouffé. « Je suppose que oui. » Leurs lèvres se refermèrent l’une autour de l’autre, et John s’appuya à moitié sur le banc, posant un genou à côté de sa cuisse et se penchant sur lui.

« Est-ce que tu pourras retourner chez toi souvent ? » demanda Sherlock entre deux baisers.

« Aucune idée, » marmonna-t-il.

Sherlock émit un grondement insatisfait. « Si je ne suis pas d’accord avec ton nombre de jours de congé, je vais devoir m’enrôler aussi. »

John dû se reculer pour lâcher un ricanement incontrôlable. « Tu ne le ferais jamais, » ria-t-il. « Tu devrais couper ras tous ces magnifiques cheveux sexy, » dit-il en passant ses mains à travers les boucles épaisses avec adoration.

« Mais est-ce que tu m’aimerais toujours sans les cheveux ? » demanda Sherlock, le tirant vers le bas pour un autre baiser.

« Bien sûr, espèce d’idiot. » Tout juste au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer à nouveau, une voix soudaine les interrompit.

 « John ! Sherl- ! »

Les salutations furent interrompues avant même d’avoir commencé. John recula son visage, mais resta penché au-dessus de Sherlock avec un genou sur le banc. Harry était debout derrière le banc, ses yeux écarquillés voyageant lentement entre Sherlock et John alors qu’elle prenait conscience de la situation tout aussi lentement.

Enfin, sa bouche s’ouvrit en un grand cercle. « Ohhhhh… »

« Pour l’amour de Dieu, Harry ! » s’exclama John. « Apprends à signaler quand tu es là ! »

**********

Ils rentrèrent vers l’appartement à pied avec Harry, qui ne cessa pas de jeter de petits regards moqueurs à John, lui disant qu’il ne cesserait jamais d’en entendre parler.

De retour à l’appartement, Sherlock fut sollicité dans le bureau presque dès qu’ils entrèrent. Sa mère était au téléphone et voulait lui parler. Pendant qu’il s’absentait pour prendre l’appel, John se retira dans sa chambre.

Il s’arrêta net tout juste au moment où il passait le pas de la porte, et un sourire s’étira lentement sur son visage. Les dessins qu’il avait laissés derrière lui dans le Sussex étaient étalés sur le lit. Il s’assit sur le matelas et les prit dans ses mains, se remémorant les souvenirs derrière chacun d’eux. Il n’avait aucune idée de quand Sherlock avait trouvé le temps de les étaler. Il lui semblait qu’ils ne s’étaient pas quittés de la matinée.

Alors qu’il glissait ses doigts le long d’une pommette prononcée sur le papier – un angle et une luminosité particuliers qui avaient été difficiles à capturer – il réalisa ce que la mère de Sherlock était sans doute en train ce lui dire. Il soupira de déception et posa le dessin sur ses genoux, faisant de son mieux pour être reconnaissant que cette fois, au moins, il aurait la chance de dire au-revoir correctement.

Il se leva du lit et sorti de sa chambre. Sherlock n’était plus au bureau. Alors qu’il marchait le long du couloir, la voix de Harry lui parvint depuis la cuisine.

« Et c’est pour ça que Charlie ne va plus inviter Cecelia à danser. Ce qui je pense est un bon choix de sa part, même si Cecelia va être déçue. Mais ça ne devrait pas lui importer tant que ça puisque Brady l’aime bien et j’ai entendu qu’ils s’étaient vus quelques fois pendant les vacances de printemps. »

Il sourit à lui-même et jura de faire de son mieux pour ne plus jamais laisser Sherlock seul avec Harry. Ils étaient assis à la table, où sa mère avait placé un plateau de poulet et quelques légumes.

John s’assit à sa place en face de Sherlock et attira son regard.

« Est-ce que tu t’en vas ? » demanda-t-il.

Sherlock acquiesça gravement. Le léger sourire réconfortant sur ses lèvres ne fit rien pour adoucir le choc. « Elle voulait juste savoir pour combien de temps je serais là, mais j’ai compris le message. »

« Tu es plus que le bienvenu de rester une nuit de plus et repartir demain matin, Sherlock, » dit Madame Watson en s’asseyant.

« Merci, Madame Watson, mais je ne peux pas vous demander de me recevoir plus longtemps que nécessaire quand vous avec déjà tant de pain sur la planche. J’ai déjà arrangé avec ma mère pour qu’elle envoie de chauffeur à 19 heures. »

John jeta un œil à l’horloge sur le four. Il était 17h10. Il leur restait moins de deux heures ensemble. Pour la première fois, il commença à se sentir nauséeux à l’idée de passer autant de temps loin de Sherlock. Toute cette conversation dans le parc à propos de comment leur relation pouvait résister à n’importe quoi… tout disparut avec un simple regard sur l’horloge, et il se retrouva tout engourdi et vide à l’intérieur.

Une main réconfortante se plaça sur son genou depuis l’autre côté de la table, et il se tourna pour rencontrer les yeux de Sherlock à nouveau. Son regard fut accueilli avec un air de détermination et de dévotion ; ils traverseraient ça ensemble. Il se força à sourire en retour et à repousser les nerfs serrés et emmêlés dans son estomac. Il plaça sa main au-dessus de celle de Sherlock sur son genou et là laissa là pour tout la durée du dîner.

**********

Deux heures plus tard, John plaçait le sac de Sherlock à l’arrière de la voiture, prenant soin de l’arranger de manière à laisser un espace suffisant pour ses pieds.

« Merci pour tout, Madame Watson. Mes parents vous envoient leurs meilleurs veux, » entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour trouver Sherlock se baissant pour placer un petit baiser sur la joue de sa mère. Juste au moment où il allait se diriger vers la voiture, Harry se jeta en avant et l’enveloppa dans un câlin serré. Il trébucha en arrière un instant, surpris par l’élan qu’avait pris la jeune fille, avant de la câliner en retour.

« Ne perd pas contact, » dit-elle. « Même après que John soit parti. »

« Je ne le ferais pas. »

Enfin elle le lâcha, et John et Sherlock se retrouvèrent face à face sur le trottoir. Ils s’attardèrent un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Au-dessus de l’épaule de Sherlock, John vit sa mère raccompagner Harry à l’entrée de leur appartement pour leur laisser un peu d’intimité.

« Alors on y est, » dit-il, une fois qu’il y avait assez de distance pour que leur conversation reste privée.

Il remua ses pieds et regarda en bas. Sherlock fit de même. Il relava la tête et se tourna pour regarder les voitures filer dans les rues pendant un moment. La faible lumière des phares passait sur eux, à peine visible dans la douce lueur bleue du début de soirée. Le soleil n’était pas encore couché, mais était recouvert d’une couverture de nuages gris, diluant ses rayons en une lumière pâle.

« Tu sais, je… ne trouve absolument rien à dire, » dit-il après un moment.

« Non. Moi non plus. »

Il fit de nouveau face à Sherlock. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants, tournant leur tête et leur regard de manière à ce qu’ils soient n’importe où sauf sur l’un sur l’autre.

« Quand est-ce que tu pars à l’université ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dans trois semaines, » dit-il doucement. « Et toi ? Quand est-ce que tu embarques ? »

John fit une pause, ravalant la nausée qui bouillonnait toujours dans son estomac. « Dans deux semaines. »

Sherlock acquiesça avec raideur, et John serra les lèvres et regarda ses pieds à nouveau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi tous les muscles de son corps semblaient soudain si tendus. Ce n’était pas comme si c’était la dernière fois qu’ils se reverraient avant de partir. Ils trouveraient sans doute le temps d’aller se voir au moins une fois de plus. Mais ce serait difficile, avec toutes les préparations qui les occuperaient tous les deux. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Et une fois qu’il partirait dans cet avion…

« Sherlock, est-ce que tu es sûr de tout ça ? » murmura-t-il. Sa gorge était soudainement sèche et rêche.

« Je le suis toujours, » répondit Sherlock, sa faible voix pleine de certitude. « Et… est-ce que tu l’es ? » demanda-t-il avec un peu moins de confiance.

« Ouais… Oui je le suis. »

Un moment passa, et John secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de la nuée de doutes qui avait momentanément envahi son esprit comme une horde de vautours menaçant de déchirer en lambeaux la seule chose qui le rendrait vraiment heureux.

« Bien sûr que je le suis, » ajouta-t-il, et il s’avança pour enrouler ses bras autour des épaules et du dos de Sherlock. Immédiatement, des bras enveloppèrent son dos en retour. « J’ai juste peur, Sherlock, » chuchota-t-il dans les boucles sombres qui recouvraient son oreille, une fois que sa tête était cachée à l’abri du reste du monde.

« J’ai peur aussi, » entendit-il en retour. « Mais on peut le faire, non ? » Il réalisa que Sherlock demandait légitimement une confirmation, et pas seulement un réconfort rhétorique. Il recula, regarda dans ses yeux pendant un instant, et se pencha pour un baiser passionné. Les bras de Sherlock se resserrèrent autour de son dos, et pendant plusieurs minutes, rien au monde n’aurait pu les séparer. Le baiser était une confirmation, un engagement, un vœu. Quand ils se relâchèrent, John le ramena dans ses bras pour un dernier câlin, alors qu’il essayait de mémoriser son odeur et son toucher.

« Je viendrais te voir quand tu partiras, » dit un murmure dans son oreille, la voix légèrement humide. Il acquiesça sur son épaule et serra une dernière fois avant de le lâcher.

John s’éclaircit la gorge et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour se débarrasser de l’humidité qui s’y était accumulée. Avec un dernier sourire tendu, il recula, laissant Sherlock grimper dans le véhicule en attente. Il savait que s’il se tenait plus près de lui, il ne le laisserait jamais s’en aller.

La porte se referma dernière lui avec un dernier claquement. Alors que la voiture descendait du trottoir et pénétrait dans le trafic Londonien, John aperçut une dernière fois la main de Sherlock le saluant de derrière la vitre teintée. Et puis il était parti.

Sa main resta levée en signe d’adieu pendant plusieurs instants après que le véhicule soit hors de vue.

Au-dessus, les nuages s’étaient éclaircis pour révéler les clairs rayons du soleil alors qu’il descendait vers l’horizon. Une nouvelle sensation avait empli John. Ses entrailles n’étaient plus retournées par l’effroi et la peur. A la place, il sentait quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti avant dans sa vie, du moins jamais à ce point, et jamais avec autant de certitude :

La paix. La paix intérieure complète avec ce qui allait advenir, et une nouvelle raison de vivre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : Plus qu’un chapitre avant la fin ! Yay !  
> J’ai fait de mon mieux pour faire des recherches sur les aides financières au Royaume Uni pour ceux qui sont dans l’armée et tout ça, et c’était très difficile de trouver des informations consistantes. J’ai fait de mon mieux avec les informations que j’ai trouvées, mais je sais que la chronologie que j’ai mise en place n’est sans doute pas 100% parfaite. Donc s’il vous plait soyez indulgents et ignorez les erreurs que vous pourrez trouver. Si cela vous dérange, je suis désolée, j’ai fait de mon mieux.  
> Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi l’histoire jusqu’ici ! <3


	12. Epilogue

***** SHERLOCK *****

 

Cela faisait 5 ans et 286 jours depuis que John était parti pour l’Afghanistan. Et un an, sept mois, et quatorze jours depuis sa dernière visite. C’est-à-dire un an, sept mois, et quatorze jours de trop depuis que Sherlock l’avait vu pour la dernière fois. Le pire était que le nombre de jours avant son prochain congé étaient encore incertain. A chaque jour qui passait, Sherlock attendait avec impatience l’arrivée d’une nouvelle lettre, qui pouvait éventuellement contenir des informations à ce sujet.

Il avait une boîte dans sa chambre où il conservait chaque lettre que John lui avait écrite. Enfin, dans _leur_ chambre. Mais bien sûr, ce ne serait pas « leur » chambre avant que John ne rentre au pays et découvre leur nouveau logement.

Sherlock était dans la dernière phase de son déménagement au 221B Baker Street, un joli petit appartement à Londres qu’il avait loué en rendant une faveur à la propriétaire, Mrs. Hudson. Bien sûr, pour lui, la « dernière phase » voulait dire faire le minimum de déballage possible pour rendre l’endroit vivable, et laisser le reste à John pour qu’il le fasse quand il rentrerait.

Des piles de boîtes vides étaient entassées dans le coin près de l’entrée. Mrs Hudson le houspillait à propos d’elles chaque fois qu’elle lui apportait son thé du matin. Une autre collection et cartons à moitié vides était amassée sur le seuil entre la cuisine et le salon. Il avait créé une petite allée entre les tas pour pouvoir se déplacer entre les deux pièces. Les cartons toujours pleins étaient tous stockés sous le bureau près de la fenêtre. Ils contenaient les choses stupides et inutiles qu’il ne voulait pas ou n’avait pas besoin, mais savait que John insisterait à conserver, comme la vaisselle et les produits de nettoyage.

Outre le fouillis partiellement organisé, Sherlock sentait qu’il avait plutôt bien réussi à s’installer. Il avait installé tous les appareils nécessaires à ses expériences, comme le réfrigérateur et le micro-ondes. Les meubles étaient tous en place. Il avait même trouvé un joli fauteuil rouge et rembourré pour John, qui complimentait son propre siège juste en face de lui.

Il espérait que John apprécierait l’appartement. Il avait vraiment essayé de trouver un endroit dans lequel ils se sentiraient tous les deux comme chez eux. Bien sûr, John avait toujours dit que n’importe quel endroit où ils se trouvaient tous les deux était sa maison. Il en valait de même pour lui, mais ils avaient quand même besoin d’un endroit qui leur convenait à tous les deux, du point de vue esthétique et pratique.

Quand il était entré pour la première fois au 221B, quelque chose avait provoqué un déclic en lui, comme s’il avait trouvé l’endroit où il était toujours censé être. De plus, compte tenu de la localisation de l’appartement, c’était plus simple d’aller rendre visite à ses parents, et de voir Madame Watson et Harriet.

Donc Sherlock avait signé le contrat sans rien dire à John, et espérait simplement qu’il apprécierait la surprise quand il rentrerait. Harriet avait juré de garder le secret, et mourait d’envie de voir le nouvel appartement. Ils n’avaient pas encore choisi le bon moment pour organiser une visite. Mais pour être honnête, les dates et les emplois du temps étaient les derniers des soucis de Sherlock. Il avait un peu peur que si elle venait visiter, elle déborderait d’excitation et vendrait la mèche à John dans sa prochaine lettre.

Sherlock marcha jusqu’à la cheminée, parfaitement encadrée entre sa chaise et celle de John, magnifiquement mal accordées. Il plaça la dernière touche sur la cheminée : le crâne phosphorescent que John lui avait offert au carnaval toutes ces années auparavant. A l’opposé se trouvait son propre crâne, Billy, qui lui tenait souvent compagnie en l’absence de John.

Un petit sourire passa sur ses lèvres quand il regarda le long de la cheminée pour voir tous les souvenirs qu’il avait rassemblés là, principalement des photographies. A côté de Billy se trouvait une image de Harriet lors de sa remise de diplôme, avec ses cheveux blonds fraîchement coupés courts, et un nouveau tatouage sur son cou. Sautant sur son dos se trouvait une jolie fille avec des cheveux châtains nattés, qui portait également une casquette et une robe.

Trois ans plus tôt, Clara avait pris la mauvaise habitude de boire beaucoup, et leur relation en était devenue plus ou moins toxique. Harriet avait essayé de l’aider à de multiples reprises, mais avait fini par mettre fin à leur relation, ne voulant pas subir le même sort. Elle avait rencontré Jordan l’année suivante, et depuis, elles avaient partagé l’une des relations les plus saines et les plus pures que Sherlock ait jamais vues. Jordan avait ses bras enroulés derrière Harry sur l’image. Elles avaient toutes les deux un sourire radiant sur leur visage, prêtes à commencer la prochaine étape de leurs vies.

A côté de cette photo se trouvait celle de quand John était revenu chez lui pour la première fois. Elle montrait Sherlock et John dans le nouvel appartement de Madame Watson, debout de chaque côté d’elle. Madame Watson avait eu des difficultés financières pendant un temps après la mort de son mari, mais elle avait continué à donner des leçons de piano autant qu’elle le pouvait. Elle avait fini par se voir offrir un poste pour enseigner professionnellement dans une école de musique locale. Elle avait excellé dans son travail et avait pu acheter un nouvel appartement plus spacieux, avec assez de place pour chacun d’eux et une chambre d’amis.

Juste à côté se trouvait une très jolie photo de Sherlock debout entre Greg et Molly avec un bras autour des épaules de chacun d’eux. John n’avait pas pu assister au mariage, mais Sherlock avait joint une copie de cette photo dans une lettre peu de temps après. Se tenant fièrement à côté de Sherlock était Greg, dans son costume bleu marine, avec une boutonnière blanche épinglée à sa poitrine. De l’autre côté se trouvait Molly, la belle mariée vêtue d’une robé d’été ivoire. Ses cheveux châtains étaient tressés et garnis de fleurs aux couleurs pastel et d'épingles dorées assorties à la dentelle de sa robe.

Et enfin, à côté du crâne en plastique était une photo d’il y a trois Noëls, quand les étoiles s’étaient alignées pour que John et sa famille passent les vacances de Noël au manoir avec lui et ses parents. Sur la photo, ses parents et la mère de John étaient assis ensemble sur le canapé, pendant que lui, John et Harriet se tenaient derrière eux. Sherlock sourit en se rappelant comment John avait tiré sur son coude quelques instants avant que la photographie ne soit prise pour lui rappeler de sourire. Sherlock ne voulait rien de plus à ce moment-là que de croiser les bras et bouder, après que John ait lutté pour lui faire porter l’horrible pull marron et vert. Mais il avait obéi pour le bien de la photographie et avait forcé un sourire grimaçant sur son visage.

Il y avait une photo à part prise lors de cette même nuit – une photo que Sherlock gardait sur sa table de nuit pour pouvoir se remémorer le moment en privé. Elle avait été prise une fois que Sherlock s’était habitué au pull, même s’il était vraiment laid, et avait laissé John s’enrouler autour de lui par derrière, portant un pull tout aussi horrible. John avait tourné la tête jusqu’à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent dans un baiser bref, et avait tendu le bras devant eux pour prendre une photo. C’était l’une des images préférées de Sherlock dans le monde entier, et d’une certaine manière, il en était très protecteur, comme si personne ne devait voir un moment si précieux à part eux deux.

Il prit la photo de famille dans ses mains et caressa tendrement de long du cadre, se demandant quand ils pourraient se retrouver tous ensembles à nouveau. Tout juste au moment où il reposait la photo, on frappa à la porte, l’interrompant dans ses souvenirs. Il roula des yeux ignora promptement l’individu. Mrs. Hudson faisait en général office de filtre pour lui, décidant quels visiteurs étaient assez dignes d’être autorisés à l’étage, mais elle était sortie pendant le weekend. Il n’y avait personne pour repousser celui-ci, malheureusement pour lui.

On frappa à nouveau, et basé sur le rythme rapide et le volume de chaque coup, Sherlock déduit que cette personne ne partirait pas sauf si elle y était forcée. Avec un grand soupir d’agacement, il traversa la pièce, esquivant les cartons sur le chemin, et se traîna en bas des escaliers, jusqu’à la porte.

Il l’ouvrit, juste au moment où une nouvelle série de coups commençait, seulement pour que son cœur s’arrête brusquement et que tout l’air s’échappe de ses poumons en une demie seconde.

Debout devant lui, souriant timidement avec un sac de voyage à ses pieds, tenant une canne dans une main et un bouquet de roses rouges dans l’autre –

Le corps de Sherlock le projeta en avant, avant même que son cerveau n’ait eu le temps de traiter la tournure qu’avaient pris les évènements. Il écrasa le petit homme dans ses bras, plongeant son visage dans le col de son manteau. Il ne remarqua même pas le bruit de la canne et du bouquet tombant sur le sol alors que deux bras musclés s’enroulaient autour de son dos en retour.

 

***** JOHN *****

La première chose que John fit fut d’inspirer à pleins poumons l’odeur d’eau de Cologne et de shampoing qui signifiaient « maison » pour lui. Sherlock avait instantanément enroulé ses bras autour de lui comme une pieuvre, ce qui était exactement la réaction à laquelle il s’était attendu. Et il se serrait contre lui tout aussi fort en retour, ne voulant pas laisser la moindre brèche entre leurs corps. Sherlock marmonnait quelque chose sur son épaule… quelque chose à propos de l’avoir manquer, mais John ne pouvait se résoudre à parler maintenant. A la place, il retira un bras de son dos et caressa les cheveux de Sherlock, se tournant pour planter un baiser sur sa tempe.

Ils passèrent une fraction d’éternité dans les bras l’un de l’autre, s’accrochant et se perdant dans leur étreinte, mais finalement, Sherlock fut le premier à reculer. Il prit ses bras dans ses énormes mains, et chercha frénétiquement dans ses yeux les réponses aux questions qui avaient submergé son cerveau.

« Je me suis fait tiré dessus, » dit simplement John, répondant à la question la plus évidente directement. « J’ai été rapatrié à domicile. » Ce ne fut pas une surprise quand les yeux de Sherlock fixèrent immédiatement son épaule et non sa jambe, bien qu’il soit arrivé avec une canne.

En parlant de sa canne, au moment où il y pensa à nouveau, une douleur atroce traversa sa jambe. Il grimaça de douleur, et Sherlock se baissa pour la ramasser à sa place sans un mot. Il l’accepta dans ses mains avec un hochement de tête raide en signe de gratitude, et se laissa être enveloppé dans un câlin une fois de plus.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que c’est toi, » murmura Sherlock. John lui rendit le câlin avec son bras libre.

« Je sais. Je suis là, » chuchota-t-il en retour. « Hey… hey, est-ce que tu pleures ? » demanda-t-il, quand il senti de légers tremblements courant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je me suis inquiété pour toi chaque jour, » dit un murmure, suivit d’un reniflement audible.

« Je sais. Je suis là maintenant. Je suis en sécurité, » dit-il, en caressant de nouveau sa tête. Sherlock hocha la tête sur son épaule et le lâcha. Il se baissa pour ramasser le sac de voyage et le bouquet de roses tombé par terre, passant une main sur ses yeux en même temps.

« C’est moi qui aurait dû t’apporter des fleurs à ton retour, » dit-il.

« Ne soit pas stupide. Tu ne savais même pas que je rentrais. »

John s’appuya sur la canne et entra dans l’appartement. Dès qu’il fut à l’intérieur, ses yeux se posèrent sur l’escalier menaçant qui se présentait face à lui. Il leva le menton, déterminé, et leva sa jambe pour la poser sur la première marche. Doucement mais sûrement, il escalada l’escalier, essayant de réduire au minimum ses respirations laborieuses. Sherlock restait patiemment derrière lui, et (à son léger agacement) avançait parfois ses bras en avant comme s’il se préparait à le soutenir.

En haut de l’escalier, Sherlock ouvrit la porte et l’invita dans leur nouvelle maison. John s’arrêta sur le seuil pour profiter de la vue. C’était encombré et en désordre mais… accueillant. Il y avait une certaine sérénité dans le chaos, qui lui donnait immédiatement l’impression d’être rentré chez lui, même s’il n’avait jamais mis le pied dans cet endroit auparavant. Son regard fut attiré par les deux fauteuils installés devant la cheminée, et instantanément, il sut que le rouge était le sien.

Il regarda des étagères désordonnées aux rideaux poussiéreux, du papier-peint à motif du salon à celui bleu pâle de la cuisine. Il fit un autre scan complet avant de regarder à nouveau vers Sherlock, qui avait posé ses sacs à ses pieds et tordait nerveusement ses poignets à côté de lui.

« Alors, hem. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? » Avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, Sherlock s’élança en avant. « Je sais qu’on s’était mis d’accord pour choisir un endroit tous les deux une fois que tu sois rentré, mais rester dans mon appartement d’Oxford ne me convenait vraiment plus. Comme je te l’ai dit, après avoir obtenu mon diplôme j’ai commencé à aider Scotland Yard quand ils étaient dépassés. Et comme c’est toujours le cas, le trajet jusqu’à Londres devenait trop difficile, alors j’ai rendu une faveur à Mrs. Hudson, la propriétaire. Elle m’a montré cet endroit, et j’ai juste… c’était parfait, John. Je devais l’avoir avant qu’il ne soit vendu. J’espère que tu comprends. »

« C’est parfait, » dit John, et il était sincère. Il scanna la pièce à nouveau, s’imaginant passer des nuits blanches sur le bureau, avec seulement son ordinateur et une tasse de café. Des soirée cinéma avec de la nourriture chinoise à emporter sur le canapé vert foncé. S’assoir sur la table de la cuisine avec le journal, buvant son thé du matin dans son peignoir. Il pouvait se l’imaginer si facilement, c’était comme si c’était déjà arrivé.

« C’était censé être une surprise, » dit Sherlock, visiblement rassuré qu’il soit content du nouvel appartement. « Après que tu sois rentré et que tu te sois installé, je voulais t’inviter à déjeuner et t’amener ici à la place. Comment est-ce que tu as même su que j’étais ici ? »

« Je suis passé voir maman et Harry d’abord. J’ai appelé il y a quelques jours, alors ils m’attendaient déjà, et ils savaient qu’ils ne devaient rien te dire. J’ai passé la journée avec eux et j’ai déposé mes affaires. Et puis Harry m’a dit que tu avais acheté un appartement ici. »

Sherlock ricana. « Je savais qu’elle ne pourrait pas résister. Surtout en face de toi. »

« Elle s’en est plutôt bien sortie, enfaite. J’ai dû la pousser un peu pour qu’elle crache le morceau. Mais quand je lui ai dit que je prévoyais de te faire la surprise, elle a décidé que ma surprise était mieux que la tienne. »

« Et elle avait raison. »

John se baissa pour ramasser son sac. La plupart de ses affaires étaient encore à l’appartement de sa mère, pas qu’il en ait beaucoup. Le sac de voyage ne contenait que ce dont il avait besoin pour une nuit. Mais même, dès qu’il essaya de le soulever, une douleur atroce traversa tout le côté gauche de son torse. Il siffla de douleur et le reposa sur le sol. Instantanément, Sherlock accourut.

« Laisse-moi t’aider avec ça. »

« Non. »

« Laisse-moi juste- »

«  _Je m’en sort_ , Sherlock. »

« John, ton épaule- »

«  _AU DIABLE mon épaule !_  »

Sherlock recula, relâchant sa prise sur la poignée.

« Merde, » souffla John. « Désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Sherlock le regarda bizarrement, pas vexé, mais perplexe. Et immédiatement, John était capable de « déduire » la raison. Il savait que l’Afghanistan l’avait changé. Sherlock avait déjà eu à faire face à certains aspects de ça lors de ses précédentes visites. Il avait perdu ses amis et ses camarades, avait vu les pires côtés de l’humanité, ainsi que certains des meilleurs, bien que ce soit dans des circonstances horriblement malheureuses. Il y avait certaines expériences qu’il avait vécues qu’il ne pouvait discuter avec ses proches qu’après plusieurs mois de digestion. Et il y avait d’autres choses dont il savait qu’il ne dirait pas un mot tant qu’il était en vie. La plupart étaient les choses qui apparaissaient dans ses cauchemars – qu’il avait réussi à cacher à Sherlock jusqu’à présent, mais il savait qu’il ne pourrait plus les dissimuler maintenant qu’ils allaient vivre ensemble.

Il y avait certaines nuits durant lesquelles il s’était demandé si la mort n’aurait pas été préférable à ce qu’il traversait et ce qui se passait tout autour de lui. Et honnêtement, penser à Sherlock, cette douce lumière qui lui faisait signe au bout du tunnel, était souvent la seule chose qui le poussait à persévérer dans ces moments difficiles. Sans Sherlock, il avait souvent l’impression qu’il serait rentré chez lui en n’étant rien de plus qu’une coquille humaine, vide et brisée, errant sans but dans les rues de Londres, sans aucun objectif ni sentiment d’appartenance.

Il savait que Sherlock ne s’était jamais attendu à ce qu’il rentre de son service inchangé. Mais John avant sa blessure et John après sa blessure étaient deux personnes totalement différentes. Pendant les quelques premiers jours de sa guérison, il avait espéré que les ténèbres, le cynisme, et la sensation toujours plus grande de mortalité en lui ne seraient que temporaires. Et même si ces sensations s’étaient considérablement atténuées, il savait au plus profond de lui-même qu’elles ne seraient jamais vraiment parties. Elles faisaient partie de qui il était maintenant.

Il était un médecin militaire, blessé et invalide. Toutes ces choses à la fois.

Et maintenant, en regardant dans les yeux intrigués de Sherlock, il se demanda brièvement si Sherlock pourrait arriver à aimer et accepter ce nouveau John. Le John dont il était tombé amoureux était toujours en lui, enterré très profond… quelque part. Mais il allait falloir du temps et beaucoup de patience pour le pousser à refaire surface, si même cela arrivait un jour.

John soupira, et fouilla dans les yeux de l’homme qui l’avait tiré de son pire cauchemar éveillé, et qui, il le savait, irait le tirer de ceux qui continuaient à hanter aussi. L’expression perplexe de Sherlock s’adoucit, tout comme ses yeux. La tempête était passée.

« Viens, » dit Sherlock, se baissant pour prendre le sac. Cette fois, John le laissa faire, tandis qu’il essayait de relaxer le poing qui s’était serré près de lui. « Laisse-moi te montrer notre chambre. »

« Mm, ça me plait ça. »

« Et il y en a une autre à l’étage. Pour Harriet, si elle vient nous rendre visite depuis l’université. Ou pour n’importe qui d’autre. »

Sherlock enjamba les cartons sur le chemin de la cuisine, et se faufila dans l’allée qu’il avait créée, attendant patiemment que John manœuvre jusqu’à lui avec sa canne. Quand il dût passer par-dessus un carton, Sherlock offrit son bras pour l’aider, et John le prit avec facilité.

« Je veux que tout ça soit rangé demain. Et je ne t’aiderais pas. »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Je suis sincère, Sherlock. »

Une fois qu’il avait passé le petit parcours du combattant, il le suivit le long du couloir.

La chambre était décorée de meubles anciens mais charmants. A gauche de la fenêtre était accroché un poster avec un schéma d’abeille légendé. Une petite étagère était calée contre le mur du fond, remplie d’écrits scientifiques et médicaux. Les rayons du soleil de l’après-midi étaient filtrés à travers de fins rideaux blancs, illuminant la pièce et éclaircissant les couleurs autrement ternes. Sur une chaise dans le coin se trouvait une grande boîte blanche au couvercle ouvert.

John tourna sur la gauche et vit le lit. Le côté le plus proche de la porte était clairement celui de Sherlock, étant donné qu’il y avait un livre sur la classification des abeilles sur la table de nuit, ainsi que l’ours en peluche violet qu’il avait gagné pour lui à la fête foraine toutes ces années auparavant. Il y avait aussi une image encadrée d’eux en train de s’embrasser, prise lors du seul Noël qu’ils avaient passé ensemble depuis qu’il était parti.

De l’autre côté, il vit que sa propre table de nuit avait déjà été installée, avec une lampe de chevet et tout le nécessaire.

« Ça te plait ? »

« Oh oui. C’est parfait, mon amour. »

Il se tourna et prit la joue de Sherlock dans sa main, et s’avança pour poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Sherlock soupira de satisfaction, oubliant presque de lui rendre le baiser jusqu’à ce qu’il s’apprête à reculer.

« Mm, est-ce que je ne t’ai toujours pas embrassé depuis que je suis rentré ? » demanda John, ses lèvres caressant le coin de sa bouche.

« Il me semble que non. »

« Eh bien, occupons-nous de ça alors. » Il se pencha pour l’embrasser à nouveau, marchant à reculons dans la chambre et tirant Sherlock avec lui par sa chemise. Ils se séparèrent et tournèrent leur tête en même temps, ce qui fit s’entrechoquer leurs nez. Sherlock recula et cligna des yeux avec surprise pendant que John gloussait et frottait son nez.

« Il semblerait qu’on ait un peu perdu l’habitude. »

Il l’embrassa à nouveau, même si c’était difficile avec le grand sourire qui décorait ses lèvres. Il continua à les faire reculer tous les deux dans la chambre jusqu’à ce que le dos de ses genoux heurte le cadre du lit. Il se baissa pour s’asseoir dessus, ne relâchant jamais le contact entre leurs lèvres. Sherlock posa un genou sur le matelas, et commença à l’aider à s’allonger en arrière, doucement pour ne pas aggraver sa blessure.

Au moment où le bas du dos de John entra en contact avec le lit, il sentit une douleur transpercer son flanc. Il grimaça et se releva. Immédiatement, les yeux de Sherlock se posèrent sur son épaule, pleins de culpabilité et de panique.

« John ! Est-ce que tu – Est-ce que j’ai- »

« Ce n’est pas toi, mon amour, c’est juste… » John retira son manteau, frottant le bas de son dos. Il savait parfaitement sur quoi il venait de se coucher, et avait, en fait, complètement oublié que la petite boîte de velours était rangée bien à l’abris dans sa poche. Il essaya de mettre sa veste de côté comme si de rien n’était, espérant que Sherlock n’y prête pas attention, mais il savait que c’était une cause perdue avant même d’essayer.

Sherlock s’assit à côté de lui sur le lit et arracha le manteau de ses mains, apparemment énervé contre le vêtement rembourré pour l’avoir blessé. John soupira, vaincu, et observa ses grandes mains plonger dans les poches et fouiller pour retrouver l’objet fautif. Ce n’était pas ainsi qu’il avait prévu les choses, mais rien dans sa vie ne s’était jamais vraiment passé comme prévu.

La main de Sherlock se referma autour de la petite boîte et la sortit. Instantanément, il eut le souffle coupé et recula si violement que John fut surpris qu’il ne l’ait pas lâchée. Pendant plusieurs longues secondes, il resta assis là, regardant fixement la petite boite brune recouverte de velours reposant patiemment dans sa paume ouverte.

John se pencha en arrière et s’appuya sur ses mains, un sourire aux lèvres alors que son regard faisait des allers-retours entre la boîte et les paupières de Sherlock qui battaient frénétiquement. Un flot d’émotions différentes semblèrent passer sur son visage abasourdi en une poignée de secondes : le choc bien sûr, l’incertitude, et ce qui ressemblait à une pointe de regret pour avoir pris le manteau de ses mains et fouillé pour sortir la boîte.

Enfin, il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de John, montrant à la fois son enthousiasme et s’excusant pour avoir ruiné sa chance de lui présenter la boîte à sa manière. Le sourire de John s’élargit encore plus. Il hocha la tête lentement, donnant sa permission.

Sherlock sourit en retour et, très lentement, leva son autre main pour ouvrit le haut de la boîte. Au moment où son regard se posa sur ce qui se trouvait à l’intérieur, il eut le souffle coupé à nouveau et plaça sa main sur sa bouche. Ses yeux exorbités restèrent fixés sur ce que John savait être le petit anneau doré qu’il avait choisi, gravé d’alvéoles, et noir argenté à l’intérieur.

Il n’avait pas encore décidé de comment il comptait le faire. Il avait envisagé tellement de possibilités : un dîner aux chandelles, les étables où ils avaient vécu leur première rencontre importante, une réunion de famille avec la présence de tous ceux qu’ils aimaient… D’une certaine manière, il était plutôt reconnaissant envers Sherlock pour l’avoir débarrassé du problème. Il avait craint que plus longtemps il transportait cette petite boîte dans sa poche, plus difficile cette tâche deviendrait.

« Hem… je peux ? » demanda-t-il avec précautions. Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui de nouveau, son expression toujours abasourdie. John s’avança, prit la boîte de ses mains, et retira la bague du petit support noir. Il leva la main ballante de Sherlock et glissa la bague sur le quatrième doigt.

« Regarde-moi ça, » murmura-t-il avec admiration avant d’enfermer la main entre les siennes.

« J’allais planifier ça mieux, » commença-t-il avec un soupir. « Je voulais te courtiser, mais il fallait que tu punisses le petit bibelot dans ma poche qui m’avait fait mal, pas vrai ? » Sherlock étouffa un rire humide et sembla se détendre un peu. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le point où son doigt bagué était caché bien à l’abri entre les mains de John.

« Écoute, Sherlock. Après m’être fait tiré dessus, j’ai vécu des jours sombres. Je veux dire, chaque jour passé là-bas était sombre et terrible d’une manière ou d’une autre, mais après avoir regardé la mort droit dans les yeux et être passé si près de tout perdre… je suis entré dans un tout nouvel univers. Je me suis interrogé sur mon identité, en tant que soldat et en tant qu’être humain digne de vivre. C’était la période la plus horrible et désagréable de toute ma vie. Mon esprit était tellement embrumé de toute la mort et la violence autour de moi que mon subconscient m’a emmené dans des endroits plutôt effrayants tard dans la nuit. J’ai pensé à la seule chose qui m’avait toujours poussé à aller de l’avant… qui m’a empêché d’en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. La seule chose qui continuait de me venir à l’esprit quand je me demandais, avant _et_ après m’être fait tiré dessus, quel était le but de tout ça ? Pour quelle cause étais-je toujours en vie ? Pour quelle cause me battais-je toujours ? La réponse était toujours toi, Sherlock, » sa voix monta dans les aigus et se brisa distinctement sur les derniers mots. Il pris quelques inspirations tremblantes et se débarrassa de l’humidité qui s’était accumulée dans sa gorge avant de continuer.

« Ils m’ont rapatrié dans un hôpital en Angleterre où j’ai été contrôlé à nouveau. Dès que j’étais assez rétabli pour sortir, je suis allé directement dans une boutique pour acheter ça. » Il serra un peu plus la main de Sherlock entre les siennes. « Je savais ce qui m’importait le plus au monde, et que je ne voulais pas passer si près de la mort encore une fois sans être marié avec toi. »

Sherlock ouvrit et ferma sa bouche à plusieurs reprises, et ses paupières battèrent frénétiquement.

« Alors, » continua-t-il, sentant son cœur s’accélérer. « William Sher- »

Tout à coup, Sherlock retira sa main de celles de John et failli bondir hors du lit.

John se retrouva la bouche à moitié ouverte et les sourcils froncés avec confusion. Il avait anticipé de nombreuses réactions lors de cette discussion, mais celle-ci n’en faisait pas partie. Il regarda Sherlock l’air interrogateur, alors qu’il marchait jusqu’à la boîte blanche dans le coin de la chambre. Il en sortit plusieurs feuilles de papier sale et jaunâtre pliées, et John reconnût ses lettres. Finalement il trouva ce qu’il était venu chercher et revint près de lit. Cette fois, au lieu de s’asseoir à côté de lui, il s’agenouilla sur le sol et tendit une petite boîte de velours noire.

Il l’ouvrit pour révéler un anneau doré avec deux bandes noires brillantes longeant le haut et le bas, complimentant parfaitement la bague sur son propre doigt. Le cœur de John s’emballa à la vue de l’objet, placé si près du bout de ses doigts.

« John Watson, » commença Sherlock, la voix tremblante. « Chaque moment passé avec toi a été le moment le plus épanoui et agréable de ma vie. En grandissant, je ne connaissais que la peur et l’isolation loin de mes semblables. Et puis tu es arrivé dans ma vie, et tout à coup j’étais… heureux. Tu étais l’ami que je n’avais jamais eu ainsi que le partenaire dont je n’avais jamais pensé avoir besoin. Je ne m’étais jamais attendu à avoir ça. C’était toujours quelque chose pour les autres, mais pas pour moi. Je n’aurais jamais pensé vouloir un jour être le mari de quelqu’un. Ou que quiconque voudrait être le mien. Et sûrement pas l’être humain le plus courageux, le plus gentil et le plus sage que j’ai jamais eu la chance de connaître. John, je suis un homme ridicule, racheté seulement par ta chaleur et ta constance dans ma vie. Et si tu me faisais le plaisir de m’accepter comme ton partenaire pour toute ta vie, je serais sans aucun doute l’homme le plus heureux dans le monde. »

John retira sa main de devant la bouche, et ni fit rien pour empêcher la deuxième et la troisième larme de glisser le long de son nez. Il se leva du lit et se baissa sur le sol à côté de Sherlock.

« Sherlock, je ne suis plus l’homme à qui tu as dit au revoir à l’aéroport il y presque six ans, » lâcha-t-il. « J’ai vécu l’enfer. J’ai vu des choses dont je ne serais jamais capable de parler. Je suis brisé, et il me faudra des années pour m’en remettre, si même je m’en remets complètement un jour. J’ai besoin que tu saches ça avant que l’un de nous accepte quoi que ce soit. C’est mon plus grand espoir qu’un jour tu en viennes à aimer l’homme que je suis devenu, de la même façon que tu as aimé l’homme que j’étais avant. »

« John Watson, » commença Sherlock d’une voix rauque. « C’est déjà le cas. »

Il retira l’anneau de son support et le glissa sur le doigt de John. Son poids semblait naturel, comme s’il avait été manquant toute sa vie et que sa main était maintenant complète avec sa présence. Il plaça sa paume contre celle de Sherlock et entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble.

« Dans ce cas, » murmura-t-il. « Ce serait un privilège et un honneur de vous épouser, Sherlock Holmes. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur: Yayyy tout fini, La Fin! Merci à ma beta Jessica @the-asexual-detective pour m’avoir aidée tout au long de cette histoire <3  
> Comme dit plus tôt, cette fic a été vaguement inspirée de la chanson de Ed Sheeran [Hearts Don't Break Around Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20pAJPNaAyw) alors allez l’écoutez si ce n’est pas déjà fait. Juste, vous savez, inversez mentalement les pronoms :)  
> Aussi n’hésitez pas à venir me dire bonjour sur tumblr @one-thousand-spendid-stars !  
> Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi l’histoire, que vous ayez commenté tout du long après chaque update, ou que vous l’ayez complètement dévorée en une nuit – je suis très heureuse que vous ayez lu cette histoire et j’espère que vous avez apprécié l’aventure autant que moi <33
> 
> Note de la traductrice: Wouhou! Terminé! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à traduire cette fiction, et j'espère que vous avec pris autant de plaisir à la lire. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lues, blah blah blah.. je répète les mots de l'auteur. ^^"  
> Bref, d'autres traductions viendront sans doute dans le futur, mais pour le moment je fais une petite pause. ^^


End file.
